HachiDori
by AnimeFanCrazy197
Summary: There are many things that can go on within 2 and a half months on a camping trip with a bunch of friends, am I right? In this tale? Yes. Will they all fall in love? Possibly. Will something big happen at the end? Certainly. Rated M for Mild lemons, and chapters being edited. Enjoy!
1. To Pack and a Summer Trip

A warm summer sunlight beamed down on the girl as she ran towards her friends. Her onyx black hair swayed with all of her movements her cerulean eyes looking rather angry yet exasperated from the running she was doing. She tried to pick up her pace as she saw her friends up ahead, talking and giggling about the random things they could think of.

"H-Hey, wait up!" She yelled, heaving and panting, trying to catch up with.

Her friends Ayame, Rin and Sango all turned around, and finnaly stopped, looking at her.

"You...guys," She started weakly. "Are sooooooo...mean." She said, collapsing to the ground on her knees.

"We're sorry Kagome, we didn't hear you!" Rin said innocently.

"Didn't...hear me...my...ass..." Kagome panted, face-planting the grass.

She heard snickering and giggling to the left of her.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Har, har, har." She mocked, standing back up again.

* * *

><p>The four girls walked over and sat near the ancient tree that had been there since the school had beed built. They bathed in the small beams of light, coming through the leaves, waiting for a pervert, two idiots who can't seem to stop fighting, and someone emotionless, to come and give them details of where they were going this year.<p>

Kagome worn black and green tank-tops and knee-lenght capris, with her hair flowing to her lower back. Sango had on a dark pink halter top with capris too, and had her hair up in a low ponytail. Rin and Ayame had on V-neck shirts, only Rin's was orange, and Ayame's was white. The had on booty shorts, while Rin's hair was down and going to her lower back, and Ayame's was up in the usual pigtails.

"Man...those Graduation Uniforms made my nose all stuffy..." Ayame whined, rubbing her nose, a sneeze followed after.

"Well, at least we all graduated, an get the next four months of vacation..." Sango said, laying down on the soft grass, spreading her arms out over the ground.

"But guess what we get to do for three months..." Kagome asked, looking at her friends slyly. "ANNUAL CAMPING TRIP!" They all squeeled, throwing their hands into the air.

"A thing we've done since the 4th grade!" Rin said bubbly.

"Well, it's a good thing we've got three demons as best friends to carry all the stuff, or we'd be screwed...not that i'm not strong enough..." Ayame said laughing.

"Hey, what about Miro-."

"From what I heard from Sesshomaru, the boys are taking care of everything, and where we're headed for the camping trip." Rin said, cutting Sango off, while munching on a cookie.

"So, technically...we don't have to do anything?" Ayame asked, grabbing one of Rin's cookies.

Rin shook her head 'no'.

"Yeah, they said they wanted to go to BonEaters Lake, up in Sendai, or something..." Sango replied.

"Why do the men insist on doing everything? We can help to!" Rin exclaimed.

"Yeah." They all replied simultaneously.

"Ok, how come I never got any word of this?" Kagome asked, grabbing a for a cookie also.

All three of the looked at Kagome. "Because you never pay **ANY** attention to anything anyone ever has to say when it's important." They all said at the same time.

Kagome looked at them with a grumbling look and looked at the cookie as if it were the most interesting thing in the world. "Jeez...you don't have to bite my head off..." She said, taking a bite of the cookie.

"Poor cookie..." Rin said quietly.

"But, didn't you say it was gonna be in Sendai?" She asked.

They shook their head 'yes', a little annoyed at the fact that they _just_ said that, and it went completely over her head.

"Man! You know that's gonna take 5-6 hours! And I don't want to sit in a car with a pervert, two idiots who fight all the time, and someone who doesn't talk!" She said, litterally whining.

"Wait, I thought no talking was a good thing..." Rin said, eating another cookie.

"Your right..." She said, putting her finger on her mouth.

There was a brief pause between the group. Ayame was about to say something until she saw four figures standing behind Kagome. The other three gulped as Kagome had no clue as to what was behind her.

"Now Kagome..." A voice said into Kagome's left ear softly, making Kagome flinch and her heart skip a beat. "Why would you call you best friends a pervert and idiots?" The voice continued

The hairs on her neck were standing up as his hot breath trickled down her neck.

_'Inuyasha...'_ She thought.

"PERVERT!" Sango screamed.

***Smack.***

***Thud***

"Owww..." Another voice grumbled.

**(A/N: Ahhh...same old Miroku...yet, never gets old...)**

* * *

><p>"Frikin' perv..." Sango grumbled, her arms crossed across her chest, sitting as far away from Miroku as possible.<p>

Inuyasha, Kouga and Sesshomaru sat down next to the girls, while Miroku layed dazed, over in the grass across from them, with a red hand-print on his cheek.

Inuyasha had on a red dress shirt, with it un-buttoned, and a wife-beater tee under it. His long silver hair was pulled back into a low ponytail, with his triangular doggy ears sticking out from the top of his head. The golden-amber complextion of his eyes shimmered in the daylight.

Miroku, Kouga and Sesshomaru had the same attire.( Except for the ears and hair.) Miroku had on a purple dress shirt, with his hair pulled back at the nape of his neck. His deep navy-blue eyes kept a direct stare at Sango's chest. Kouga had on a brown dress shirt, with his hair up in a high ponytail. His icy, electiric-blue eyes stared out at the sky, as if he could read it. Sesshomaru had on a silvery-gray dress shirt on that complimented his long silver hair, his cold, golden eyes holding boredom.

As Inuyasha sat down next to Kagome, he noticed that she was a little flustered, much to his pleasure.

"So how much money do we all have?" Rin asked, taking a drink of her Sprite.

"Do not worry Rin. Kouga, Inuyasha, Miroku and I, have the money under control." Sesshomaru said calmly, looking and Rin.

"Ok." Rin said in a small voice.

"So, we heard you chose Boneater's Lake. Why'd ya change the spot? I thought you guys wanted to go back up to Hokkaido?" Ayame asked.

The boys looked at her for a moment.

"There's more forest out in Sendai, and it's a shorter drive." Inuyasha said, scratching the top of his head.

"And plus the lake is bigger than the one in Aomori." Miroku added.

"But what about the money?"

"Yeah, and do you guys have everything ready?"

"Why can't we help?"

"Girls." Sesshomaru said, looking at Kagome, Sango, Ayame and Rin.

They looked at Sesshomaru.

"Don't worry about anything we have it all under control. All you have to do is come with us to the store, pick out what you want, and we'll handle the rest. Got it?" He asked, looking at them seriously.

They nodded in agreement quickly.

Kagome closed her eyes, and looked down. "Hey guys, I have to get home and pack, before my Mom, Grampa and Souta leave for the summer." She said, standing up.

"That's right." Sango said, standing up, Kagome looking at her.

"Where are you going, Sango?" She asked, Sango walking up to her. "I'm gonna help you pack. Where else?" Kagome's eyes lit up. "Oh! It's fine, Sango. I can do it myself. It's ok. Really." She said, Sango looking at her.

"Are you sure?" Sango asked.

"Yes. I'm sure, but thank you, Sango." Kagome smiled.

"Ok, we'll see you tomorrow, Kagome." Sango said, hugging her before she left.

"Inuyasha, are you coming?" She asked, looking at him.

"Wait...coming where?" He asked a litte confused.

"Your my ride home, duh?" She said giggling.

"Oh, sorry! I forgot..." He said rubbing the back of his head.

"Of coarse you forgot..." She said, walking towards the parking lot

"So, we'll see you all at 11:30, at the store, tommorow?" Kagome asked everyone, before her and Inuyasha left.

"Yeah." They all answered, waving at the two.

"Ok. See you guys later!" Kagome said, heading towards the parking lot.

* * *

><p>"So...why do you need to get home again?" Inuyasha asked, looking at Kagome, while starting his SUV.<p>

"I forgot to pack. The exams had kept me up and busy, so I couldn't do anything. This is the only time I can pack everything and be done." She confessed, hanging her head down low.

"That's what I thought..." He laughed, getting into his car.

Kagome got into the car also, watching him, her face red. Inuyasha pulled out of the student parking lot, and got onto the highway, making small talk with Kagome. They would laugh and joke, Inuyasha flirting a bit.

Then Kagome's favorite song came on.

"OOO! Turn it up!" She said, hearing her favorite song from an anime.

_Release! The dream that's engraved in my heart, leave even the future behind  
>This limitless, yet meaningless power<br>__Sparkles with light with my feelings at the distance, preceding it!_

Kagome smiled and let the rest of the song played, and they stayed quiet.

"Oh, god." Inuyasha said frightened. His expression was one of grave fear and horror as he looked at the road, gripping the steering wheel tightly.

"What? What's wrong?" She asked, getting a little scared herself.

"I...forgot Sesshomaru and Rin..." He said, banging his head on the steering wheel, making the horn beep.

My eyes got big.

_'That's right...we totally forgot about them! But, wouldn't it be their fault for not saying anything?' _She asked myself.

"Wait. It wouldn't be our fault. They didn't say anything, so we're good." She said, repeating her thoughts, but trying to make him a little more eased. It seemed to have worked when she saw his face relax.

"I guess your right, but he's gonna be on pissed off prissy boy..." He said, turning down their street.

She started laughing, to what he called Sesshy. (Sorry for all you Sesshy fans out there!)

"Rin will be alright. She'd be happy to walk home with Sesshomaru with her..." She said, pulling into his driveway.

He parked the car, and hopped out. Kagome pulled her backpack out, and put it onto her shoulders. They walked accross the street, and onto her porch. She unlocked the door, and walked in to the kitchen, with Inuyasha behind hot on her heels. Looking at the counter, she saw a note with green lettering, and picked it up:

_**~x~x~X~x~x~**  
><em>

_Kagome,_

_Me, souta, and Grandpa have left now. You obviously know where we are, so I hope you have a nice trip, and wonderful summer! We'll see you when we get back!_

_~Love, Mom, Souta, and Gramps_

_**~x~x~X~x~x~**  
><em>

"I guess they already left..." She said, putting the note down.

"That's right. You guys won a cruise to Hawaii, but only they went. Why didn't you go with them?" Inuyasha said, setting his bag on the ground.

"Well, I wanted to go camping with you guys, and...all..." She said, rubbing her arm, and looking away.

"Besides, I wanna spend time with everyone, before College! And I didn't want to break the tradition!" She said, running up to her room.

"Hey...wait for me!" Inuyasha said, running after Kagome.

Kagome walked into her room, towards her closet with Inuyasha coming up the stairs hot on her heels. She pulled out her black duffle bag from gym, and threw it onto her bed, with Inuyasha coming in.

"So, what do you want me to do?" He asked, sitting on her bed.

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked, going to her closet.

"I mean...what do you want me to pack. I came to help you so you can get done faster." He said, looking inside the duffle bag.

_'You could fit a body in here...'_ Inuyasha thought creepily.

"Hmmm...you can start by taking all of my tank-tops, shorts, jeans, t-shirts, at least 2 hoodies, and a few sweatpants, folding them, and putting them in the bag." She said, pulling out a red tank-top from her closet, black shorts from her dresser, and walking to her bathroom.

"Is that all?" He asked.

"For now. I'm gonna take a quick shower, and help you after." She said closing the bathroom door.

"Uh...ok..." He repied, heat coming to his cheeks as he heard the water running, walking over to her closet.

"Tank-tops, t-shirts, shorts, jeans, 2 hoddies, and sweatpants." He repeated to himself.

He grabbed pink, purple, lime green, dark red, blue, yellow, orange, brown, black, white, and peacock-looking blue tank-tops and shirts, and threw them onto her bed. Then, he grabbed a blood red hoddie and a lavender purple hoodie from off the hangers. He walked over to her dresser, and opened one, to find shorts, and jeans in it. He threw a bunch of the shorts, and a few of the jeans onto her bed, and moved onto the next drawer. He then came to one particular drawer... and he looked at it for the fraction of a second, before shutting it. Hard. He could feel the blood rushing to his cheeks, as he turned around, and sat on the bed.

The duffle bag was pretty big, and could hold at least 3 1/2 month's worth of cloths, but only need 2 1/2 months worth. Then, he heard the water stop. A few seconds passed, until the door opened, revealing a Kagome with a short towel wrapped around her , and her hair cascading to her hips.

"Hey-Uhh...Inuyasha...can you get out for a minute or two?" She asked, looking down, while a tint of red was coming to her face.

"Oh! Y-y-yeah...sure." He replied, walking towards the door.

He closed the door behind him and walked downstairs. Sitting on the couch, he put a hand on his forehead. He looked at the clock, and it read, 5:15.

_'We've been here that long? Man...Sesshomaru and Rin should be home now...'_ He thought to himself.

Inuyasha looked around the very familiar room, sighed and then closed his eyes.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback:<em>

_Inuyasha, 6__ years old; Kagome, 5 years old._

_A small boy with long silver hair stood in front of his mother, whose back was turned, reading her book silently. He scuffled his feet of a moment and tugged on his mother's sleeve of her shirt. _

_"Hey, mom?" Inuyasha asked._

_"Yes dear?" Izayoi replied, closing her book and looking down at her son, smiling happily._

_"Can I stay the night at Kagome's house?" He asked, looking up at his mom. "Kagome said she had gotten the new game on her DS and I wanted to play it with her. So we wanted to spend the night with each other." _

_Izayoi looked at her son."As long as Mrs. Akita says it's alright, it's fine with me." she said, smiling at her son._

_"Yes!" Inuyasha yelled, getting the phone to call Kagome._

_**~x~x~X~x~x~**  
><em>

_After talking with parents, Inuyasha stayed the night with Kagome._

**_*Ding *Dong_**

_"I'm coming!" A little girl yelled._

_The door swung pen, to reveal a little girl, with purple pj's on, and a piece of pizza in her hands. She had long black hair to her back, cerulean blue eyes and an excited look on her face. _

_"Inuyasha! You're here! Hi, Mrs. Izayoi!" Kagome said, welcoming her guests into her house. __"Hey, mom! Inuyasha, and Mrs. Izayoi are here!" Kagome called. __"Come on, Inuyasha! Bring your stuff to my room!" Kagome smiled, bringing him up the stairs and to her room._

_"Ok."_

_They cilmbed up the stairs, and into Kagome's bedroom._

_The women giggled and greeted each other with hugs and smiles._

_"Izayoi." Akita said._

_"Yes, Akita?" She answered._

_"I can already see them together. They may not see it...but I do..." She said, walking into the kitchen, with Izayoi following behind._

_"I can too...You know, Kagome is the only person, aside from that...other boy , who didn't run away from Inuyasha, and is his friend." Izayoi said, sitting down at the table with Akita._

_"Ahh, I start of young love..." Akita said dream-like._

_"Yes..."_

_"Mom!" Inuyasha yelled._

_"Yes, dear?"_

_"I wanna go home!"_

_" I was only joking around!"_

_Inuyasha came running down the stairs, with Kagome following behind._

_"He asked me what I wanted to do, and said that we we're gonna play with my dolls, braid his hair, and paint his toe nails, but I was only joking around!" Kagome said, her hands waving around frantically. "And like I would do that stuff!" Kagome huffed. _

_The mothers laughted a bit._

_"Inuyasha, she was just playing a joke on you." Izayoi said._

_"Oh...but now, I can play a joke on her!"_

_Inuyasha started chasing after Kagome around the house._

_"What did I tell you? Young Love." Akita said, pouring tea into two cups._

_"We'll just have to sit back and watch."_

_End of Flashback_

* * *

><p>Inuyasha sat up, to the sound of foot steps, coming down the stairs. Kagome walked down the stairs, with the red tank top, and black shorts on. "You can come back up now." She said, going back up the stairs.<p>

"Ok." He responded.

_'I must have dazed off for a bit...' _Inuyasha thought, rubbing his eyes, and smoothing out his hair.

He helped fold her clothes, and put them in the bag, while putting the rest of her things in it. She told him she needed Jolly Rancher lollypops when we went to the store, or she'd die. So, he told her 'alright'.

After packing all of her stuff, they ate Ramen, Inuyasha getting the bigger half, and watched, 'Are You Smarter Than a Fifth Grader'. It came on a few times, so they tested their skill. They kept shouting out answers, only to get a few right.

"I guess we're not that smart..." Kagome said, looking at him.

"I can see." He said, laughing a bit. Inuyasha then looked out a window, to see that the sun had gone down.

"Hey...I have to get back home." He said, getting up from the couch.

"Ok..." she said, witha little bit of sorrow in her voice.

Inuyasha though for a second.

_'Is she sad that i'm leaving? And do I really want to leave her alone?' _Inuyasha quickly changed his mind.

"Actually, do you want to stay at my house tonight? It's 9:00, and my mom wouldn't mind." He said, holding out his hand for her to grab.

"Sure!" She replied, taking his hand.

While pulling her off the couch, she tripped, making her fall onto his chest. Kagome looked up at him and smiled. "Thanks." She said, steadying herself in the floor. Kagome moved away from Inuyasha, then slipped on her slippers, and then walked outside.

To her suprise, it was freezing out.

"HOLY CRAP!" She yelled, running back into her warm house.

"What? What happened? What's wrong?" Inuyasha asked frantically.

"IT'S FRIKIN' COLD OUT THERE!" Kagome yelled, trying to warm her arms up.

Inuyasha replaced her hands with his hands, and started warming her up. He stopped, and then went into the closet next to the door, and grabbed a blue hoodie, and slipped it over her head.

Her head popped out of the top, and she pulled her hair through. "Thanks. Again." She said, patting him on his head.

"Am I your dog now?" He asked, picking her up, and throwing her over his shoulder.

"Yes-hey! Put me down!" She yelled.

"Nope." He said, walking out th door, and into the cold.

"Yes! Now put me down!" She yelled again.

"You know? It's weird...how the weather changed from hot to cold in a matter of a few hours..." He said, thinking about it for a minute.

"Don't try to change the subect! Put me down!" She said, pounding on his back.

"Nope" He replied.

"UGH! If I could sit you like a dog, you'd be in hell!" Kagome huffed, Inuyasha only laughing with a boom.

Inuyasha came to the door of his house and opened it.

"Hey, Mom. I'm home!" He yelled, closing the door, and walking into his house. The house was quiet for a moment until he heard a screeching voice.

"INUYASHA!" A female voice yelled back.

"Oh god...please help me..." I said, with my head hanging low.

"Well,that's what you get puppy..." Kagome said, trying to warm herself up.

"So, now i'm you dog?" He asked.

Kagome just nodded.

"Greaaaaat..." He replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, so I have re-edited this same chapter 3 TIMES NOW. This'll be the last time I edit it, and it will edit every other chapter in this story until it is complete! So please, if you haen't reviewed for this chapter, feel free to! If you have anything that was unclear to you, just ask!<strong>

**And the song Kagome sang was called '_My Only Railgun_' By FripSide! **


	2. A Ride At Night

**Here you are! I've finally finished the 2nd chapter of Hachidori! ****Thanks for the reviews, and as a gift, I give you a chapter! ****So, what will happen when Kagome stays at Inuyasha's? And what will happen a Walmart? ****It's all in this chapter! ****I want to thank xmich3ll3xh0x for revising my story for me to make it better! This chapter is dedicated to her!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA**

**(And if you don't know either, Rin is living with Inuyasha and Fluffy. She lost her parents to an animal attack. :( )**

* * *

><p>And so, on with the story!<p>

**_Chapter 2_**

* * *

><p>After Izayoi hit Inuyasha over the head a few times, and hugged Kagome to death, she agreed to let her stay the night. Seeing that it was 10 pm, Kagome didn't exspect to see Rin was wrong.<p>

"Hi Rin!" Kagome said, running over to her to give her a hug.

"Hi Kagome! I didn't exspect to see you here!" She said, returning the hug.

"Yeah, well...my mom, and the rest of the family went on a cruise, and I didn't do with, so i'm home alone..." Kagome said, rubbing the back of her head. Rin and Kagome walked over to the couch, and sat down, while Inuyasha went upstairs and into his room.

"Did you get your packing done?" Rin asked her.

"Yeah, Inuyasha helped." Kagome said.

Rin's face became serious."Was he a hentai? I swear to god if he-"

"No! No, he is NOT like Miroku. If he were like Miroku..." Kagome couldn't finish her sentence.

"HEARD THAT!" Inuyasha yelled, coming down the long stairs.

"INUYASHA! SHUT THE HELL UP! I'M TRYING TO SLEEP!" Sesshomaru roared from upstairs.

Kagome saw Inuyasha cower, with his ears flattening down onto his head.

'_Awww! Cute...'_ She thought absentmindedly.

He came down th rest of the way, walked over to the couch, and sat down next to Kagome. He was _only_ wearing sweat pants**. (NO SHIRT+INUYASHA=HOT)** His hair was down, and his golden-amber eyes looked at me.

"What do you want to do?" He asked.

"I don't know..." She replied, finding the carpet very fascinating.

"Well, let's just go to sleep then, we need to leave at 11 tommorow." Inuyasha said, getting up. "Come on Kagome, you can sleep in my room tonight." Rin said, pulling her up the stairs.

"Ok." Kagome replied.

* * *

><p><em>4 Hours Later<em>

Kagome woke up to someone shaking her and opened her eyes. When she did, she saw a pair of golden eyes, sliver hair, and triangular dog ears. "I-Inuyasha?" She mumbled, rubbing her eyes.

"Hey...I wanted to show you something, or do something with you while everbody's asleep." He said in a hushed voice.

"And this was the best time possible?" She asked sarcastically, looking at the clock. "And at 2 in the morning?"

"Just come with me..." He said, a little harsher, but soft at the same time.

"O-ok.." She replied, standing up off the floor. She had been laying on a few blankets and pillows, and cracked her back, yawning.

"Here. Put this on, and meet me outside." He said handing her something. He walked out of the room, and closed the door quitetly. She looked at the clothes for a minute, and realized that it was her long, boot-cut jeans, and his red hoodie.

_Did he really go to my house, and get my jeans?'_ Kagome thought to herself. She changed into her jeans, slipped on his hoodie, and walked out of the room quietly. She could smell his musky scent and nuzzled it, enjoying it completely.

* * *

><p>After walking down the stairs, she walked out of the house quietly, to see Inuyasha standing next to a Sizuki GSX-R 1000.<p>

**(A/N: Oh, I know my motorcycles. My uncle owns one...REALLY fast I might say...)**

From what she could see, the exterior was a glossy, blood red color. The panels were a jet balck color, that had a glossy look to it too. Kagome walked over to him, and looked at the motorcycle. Him. Motorcycle. Him. Motorcycle.

"Wanna take a ride on it?" He asked me, holding out his hand. I looked at him, and then the motorcycle. Him. Motorcycle.

"Mabey..." She said warely, looking at the motorcycle again.

Kagome saw a gold emblem on the right side of the motorcycle, right where the gas tank was, and it said, 'Dog'. She looked at it for a moment, and then figured out what it said in a heartbeat. "Inuyasha, it says, '_Dog_' there. Who's bike is this?" She asked, walking a little closer to it.

Inuyasha was suprised at the question, but answered anyway. "This used to belong to my father." Inuyasha paused fora moment, Kagome feeling a little guilty for asking a question that held such a touche topic.

"Before he died, he left a few things to us personaly. This Motorcycle is called Tetsusaiga. Well, from what i've heard...I thought about it for a while, and I wanted to take it out for a spin." He said, looking at it.

Kagome looked at the motorcycle again.

"Do you want to take a ride with me?" He asked, holding out his hand again.

Kagome smiled warmly, and then grabbed his hand.

"Sure."

He pulled her into Tetsusaiga quickly, sat infront of her, to where it looked like she were driving, and he was riding.(It kinda looks like hes stradling her...hehehe...) He pressed his chest up against her back, and placed his hands over Kagome's, which were gipping at the handlebars.

"I don't have a helmet for this thing, so this is the only way to keep you safe from falling off. So just keep your hands on the handelbars, your back against me, your feet on the stokes, and you'll be fine. Got it?" He said, with Kagome looking behind her to see Inuyasha's face.

She nodded a small 'yes'.

He grabbed the key out of his pocket, put the key into the egnition, and started the motorcycle.

But they were oblivious to the pair of eyes that were watching them from the window above them.

* * *

><p>No one was on the road, considering that it was 2:30 in the morning. He would try to scare her by going about 100 mphkph, (Whichever way you wanna look at it) and did alot of wheelies, sucessfully scaring the hell out of Kagome.

Kagome's hair flew with the wind as the bike picked up speed. Her face was held so many emotions as they sped through the night on Tetsusaiga.

"AHH!" She squealed as he popped another wheelie.

He smirked. "Are you scared?" He asked huskly in her ear.

"N-n-no..." She mumbled, averting her eyes from the bike. Inuyasha slowed down, until they were going 50, but then Inuyasha sped up, making the the bike do a huge wheelie, while leaving a few cars on the road in the dust.

"AHHHH!" She squeeled again. "So you are..." He corrected.

"Shiri..." Kagome mumbled coldly in Japanese.

"Such bad language..." Inuyasha said, puckering his lip out.

"Shut it..." She replied.

He made a U-turn, and headed back towards the house.

"We going back already?" Kagome asked, as they stopped at a red light.

"You not ready to stop yet?" He asked smirking.

"No...i'm just having a little fun...that's all..." She mumbled as the light turned green.

"Well, we have to head back. If we don't get any sleep, we'll be really tired when we get to the store..." He said, stopping at another red light. Next thing they know, a green, beat-up Mustand pulled up next to them, and reved its engine.

"What does this crappy-looking Mustang want?" Inuyasha said, irritated at the fact that this piece of scrap-metal wanted a race.(Sorry to all you Mustang-lovers, but I just can't STAND Mustangs!)

"Apparently, it want's to race," Kagome said, as the Mustang reved its engine again.

"If he's lookin' for a race, he's got one...cause we ain't gonna lose!" Inuyasha said, reving the motorcycles engine, too.

"Inuyasha, you can't be serious!" She said, turning around to face him.

"Oh, I am." He replied.

'_I swear to god, his ego has to be bigger than his brain...' _Kagome thought helplessly.

"If I get hurt, it's not my fault." She said, turing back around. "Don't worry, Hummingbird, you won't get hurt, as long as i'm around..." He whispered in her ear.

_'Why did he call me 'Humming Bird'?'_ She asked herself._ 'What's going on with him? He hasn't called me that since kindergarten...but __it's not like I'm against it...'_

Suddenly, the light turned green, and they took off with lightning speed. They had TOTALLY out run the guy in the beat-up crap you call a car! Kagome started laughing.

"Hahahah! We out-run the guy so fast, he can't even catch up!" She laughed, as they got onto the highway again.

"See? What'd I tell ya?" He asked. "I knew I was gonna win from the start, and you knew it too." Inuyasha said smiling.

"I wonder how that almond-sized brain keeps you going..." Kagome said outloud.

"Hey! That's offencive!" He growled, making Kagome laugh.

* * *

><p>They arrived at the house 10 minutes later. He helped her off the motorcycle, and onto the ground. When she got down, her legs were a little wabbly from the vibration of the bike, and fell of cold ground, she felt a pair of hands on her arms. She looked up to see Inuyasha, keeping her from hitting the ground.<p>

"Thanks...Inuyasha." She said, getting herself together.

"No problem." He replied, smiling.

* * *

><p>They walked inside the house, and went up the stairs quietly. "C-can I sleep with you?" She asked meekly. "What?" He asked, turning around.<p>

"No, not 'sleep with you', but sleep in the same bed as you. Rin's flooris hard, and the blankets don't help..." She finished sheepishly. He rubbed the back of his head, and said, "Sure, why not? We used to do it when we were little, so what's the diffrence?" He asked, laughing a bit . They walked into his room, and sat on the bed.

Kagome took off her shoes, and jeans, and still had her shorts on under it, and crawled into the king-sized bed. She set my head down on the red pillow,and closed her eyes. And like that she was out.

**_~x~x~X~x~x~_**

The sunlight coming through Inuyasha's window shined on them and hit his eyes, waking him up. He looked at the clock, and it read, 9:23. He then looked down at himself, to see a small figure laying up against him, with his arms around it's waist. He blinked rapidly, and looked at the sleeping form. It was Kagome! When he tried to move away, she snuggled deeper into his chest.

He layed there for a minute, and then leaned in to smell her hair. '_Cherry Blossoms, and Lavender...'_ He thought to himself. "Mate..." He whispered, closing his eyes. He then popped my eyes open, and retraced what he had just said.

It was his beast who spoke...

Suddenly, she began to stir, and opened her chocolate brown eyes slowly.

"Morning..." She said, obviously still tired.

"Morning to you too...hey...i'll let you sleep a little more, and i'll wake you at 10:30.

"Ok," She said, closing her eyes.

* * *

><p>The rest of the morning went by in a fuzz. After Kagome had eaten, she left, and came right back to go to the store.<p>

"You guys be careful!" Izayoi said, waving at them as we left.

Kagome wanted to go on the motorcycle again, so her and Inuyasha took off quickly. Inuyasha was wearing a blood-red tee, that said in black bold letters, 'Watch me, I might do a trick.', and dark blue jeans.

Kagome had on aquamarine and white tank-tops, with black skinny jeans and white converse. Her hair was in a low ponitail that swayed with the wind, as they drove towards the store.

They arrived at the store, and parked the motorcycle. They looked around to see if they could find Kouga, Ayame, Miroku, and Sango.

"I don't see them..." Kagome said, looking around.

"What time is it?" Inuyasha asked.

"It's about 11:45." She said, looking at her phone.

"Well, I don't see Sesshomaru or Rin yet, so lets just go inside, and start." Inu said, taking her hand and pulling her towards the store.

"Ok! I wanna get this done and over with, so I can sleep!" She said determined.

"Then stop draging your feet, and come on." He said, pulling her along.

* * *

><p><strong>So? How was the re-edited version? Good right? I know. . . Anyways. . .Review plz!<strong>


	3. Tampons Are Hell

**Hi there! I give you another funny chapter of Hachidori! And, I'VE RE-WRITTEN IT! HAH! READ ON! ****I want to thank my reviewers, taliandtutu, ChannelForsk, Axelgrl8, 2Lazy2Log-in, xmich3ll3xh0x, and Tencharms! ****Anyways, here's the chapter! Review at the end of it, Please!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA. There! I said it! Happy?(*Runs into a corner, and sobbs*)**

* * *

><p>And so, on with the story!<p>

**_Chapter 3_**

* * *

><p>"Now, most of the stuff has to last about 2 12 months," Inuyasha started.

"So most of it is in either cans, can be cooked in a pot, and won't rot." Kagome finished.

"Seems easy enough..." He said, looking at the food.

"I want some candy..." She said, going down Row 7, with Inuyasha following behind.

She looked at the the candy for a minute and said, "Well, I like JollyRancher Lollipops, Rin likes Chocolate and Strawberry Pocky, Sango and Miroku like Sour Gummy Worms, Inuyasha, what do you want?" Kagome asked.

He looked at the candy for a minute, and then he poined at a bag of Ferrero Rocher.

"These?"

"Yeah, i've heard of them, but never tried them. Their supposed to be really good." He said, picking up a few bags of them, and setting them into the cart.

Kagome took 2 bags of the JollyRancher Lollipops, and set them in the cart, along with A few boxes of Chocolate and Strawberry Pocky, and 6 bags of Gummy Worms.

"I don't know what the rest of them want, but-"

"KAGOME!" Someone yelled from behind her.

She turned around sharply, and saw Sango, Ayame, Rin, Kouga, and Miroku, with Sesshomaru slowly following behind.

"Where were you? We were looking around the whole store for you! And we find you in the candy-ARE THOSE POCKY!" Rin yelled, diving into the cart, to retrieve the Pocky.

"Yes, they are. I didn't know what the rest of you wanted, so I got Miroku and Sango Gummy Worms, Rin, Pocky, me 2 bags of lollipops, and Inuyasha these Ferrero Rocher things. So what do the rest of you want?" Kagome asked.

Kouga grabbed a few bags of Life Savers Gummies, and set them in the cart. Ayame grabbed a few boxes of Sour Patch Kids and set them into the cart, also. Then, Sesshomaru grabbed a WHOLE box of Airheads, and placed them into the cart.

"Is that all?" I asked.

They shook their heads yes.

"Ok, then. Sesshomaru, here." Kagome said, going through her wallet, and handing Sesshomaru 200 dollars.(20,000 yen*)

"What's this for?" He said, looking at it.

"For supplise, and extra to add to the money." She said, closing her wallet.

"I thought I told you-" Sesshomaru was cut off by Kagome.

"I know what you said, but it's _my_ decision." She said, walking towards another aisle.

* * *

><p>After spending 5 hours, shopping for food, the total was 723.78$(7,237,800 yen*) Thank Kami that Sesshomaru had 800 dollars, plus Kagome's 200, was about 1000 dollars. They had 376.22$ left over.<p>

* * *

><p>"That was torture!" Inuyasha said, plopping down on his couch.<p>

"You can say that again..." Miroku said, throwing himself to the ground.

"It _was_ torture..." Kouga whined, looking at Miroku, from across him on the floor.

"Yeah," Kagome agreed, sitting next to Sango on the floor.

They put all the food away in coolers and backpacks, and set them in Inuyasha's SUV. Torture. Having to put all the pans and pots in a huge backpack, and put them in the car. Torture. Pretty much making sure EVERYTHING was put into Inuyasha's SUV, before left left for tommorow. Yet again, Torture.

"You girls are mean..." All four boys said, looking at Kagome, Ayame, Sango and Rin.

"Why?" They all asked.

"T-t-t-tampons..." Miroku said, holding out a hand on the floor dramatically.

"I didn't...know..." Kouga started.

"That they came...in...SIZES!" Inuyasha finished, cowering under a pillow.

"You women are so cruel!" Sesshomaru said, putting his face into his hands.(I'm supprised Sesshomaru has any emotion right now, and i'm writing it!)

"Hahaha...that was pretty funny."Ayame said laughing.

"The looks on your faces when you got back..." Sango said, sitting back into the couch.

"I WISH you could have seen it..." Kagome said, coming into the living room, with coke's in her hands.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback, during shopping.<em>

_"Hey boys?" The girls asked meekly._

_"Yeah?" They answered._

_"Can you do us a favor?" Rin asked sweetly._

_"Sure. What is it?"_

_The girls handed he boys a piece of paper, and they read it._

_*(Add 'Du du duuuu' music for back-round effect)*_

_"T-t-tampons!" They all screamed._

_"Oh stop being babies. All we need you to do is grab a few boxes of Regular Tampons, and come back. It's not that hard." Ayame replied bluntly._

_"Wouldn't be, ya know, akward for 4 men, to pick up a few boxes of tampons, and leave without saying anything, with OTHER women around?" Miroku said, looking around._

_"No, not at all." Sango replied simply, grabbing a box of Cinnimon Poptarts, and them in the cart._

_"Anyways, their in aisle 21. We'll be in aisle 11. See ya in a little!" Kagome said, running away with the rest of the girls, leaving the men/boys confused, flustered, mad, and embarrassed._

_**~x~x~X~x~x~**  
><em>

_They walked down the aisle's, until they came to aisle 21. They looked around to see a WHOLE row long of different sized tampons, and brands._

_"There're diffrent sizes?" Kouga, Miroku, Inuyasha, and Sesshomaru squeaked._

_"AND BRANDS!" They shrieked._

_Being the man Sesshomaru is, he grabbed 4 boxes of Regular Tampons, gave each man/boy a box, and halled ass towards aisle 11._

_End of Flashback_

* * *

><p>"Hahaha! I have to say that was quite amusing." Rin said, giggling. "But, I have to say, Miroku, your an idiot." Sango said.<p>

"Wait, why?" He asked her in a whiny voice.

"You tried to bring a flat-screen TV, and put it into the car! You should be lucky that it didn't break, dumb-ass!" She yelled.

"Yeah, but he's your dumb-ass..." Kagome said giggling.

"Kagome!" Sango said, jumping on her and choking her playfully.

"Ok, ok...so,what do we do now? It's 4:23." Inuyasha said.

"Can we go into the swimming pool, with poofy dresses, and swim in them?" Rin asked.

They all looked at her like she was crazy.

"WHAT? It WAS a suggestion!" She yelled, waving her hands in the air.

Every one of them were quiet for a moment before continuing on.

"Ok, forgeting that comment, can we eat? I'm starving!" Sango said, rubbing her belly

"Subway?" Kagome suggested.

"Yeah!" Ayame said, jumping up, and in the process, stepping on Kouga's balls.

"OWWW!" He yelled, holding them.

"Oh! I'm sorry, Kouga! Sorry, sorry, sorry!" She apologized.

"Ahh, it's ok, no harm done..." He said, sitting back up again.

"Do you all wanna go to Subway?" Inuyasha asked.

"Sure."

"Why not?"

"Ok."

They all agreed.

And again, They set off in a car, that they would be sitting in for another hour.

* * *

><p><strong>So, how was the edited version? tell me in a review! Remember: The review button is your friend!<strong>


	4. His Demon

**Hi there! ****I give you the 5th chapter of Hachidori! As you can see...i've re-writen it! so it's alot better now! ****Reviewers!(Only way to talk to my reviewers!) ****xmich3ll3xh0x: Thanks! Glad you like it! Ihope you don't mind me adopting your idea here! ****Axelgrl8: Hahaha! Funny! Write 2 u Later! ****Vica16: Well, thank You! ****Lovely But Lonely Rose Of Life: I never knew either, and I wrote it!****ChannelForsk: I laughed my a$$ of so hard, my parents asked me if I was ok...Thanks!****Anyways, and as alwasy, Read and Review at the end! I promised a long chapter, and here it is!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Key:<span> While Inuyasha's speaking to his demon side in this chapter.**

**Demon side: _'Bold Italics'_**

**Inuyasha side: '**_Thin Italics'_

* * *

><p>And so, on with the story!<p>

**_Chapter 4_**

* * *

><p>Kagome woke up to the blairing alarm of her clock. It blinked rapidly, giving off the annoying noise. "Ugh...wait..." She said, sitting up. She looked at her clock, for it read 11:56. "CRAP!" She yelled, jumping outta her bed. Unfortunately, Kagome landed on her face, not her feet... She ran towards her closet, and flung it open. To her suprise, she only found a few shirts in it.<p>

"Huh...I thought I left more in here..." She said to herself. She then grabbed a black V-neck, that said, 'Team Edward Elric, 'Cause Cullen Can't Do Alchemy', in red letters.(No offence to Edward Cullen Fans! He's just a sparkly vampire...nothing special...)

She ran over towards her dresser, and threw boot-cut jeans over her shoulder. After checking if she had everything, she hopped in the shower. She got out 10 minutes later, fully dressed, and with her hair dripping onto the carpet. But before she could do anything else, her doorbell rang.

"COMING!" She yelled, jogging down the stairs, running her hairbrush through her opened her front door to find her big egoed Hanyou...and a blast of freezing cold air."Hi, and-HOLY CRAP IT'S COLD!" She yelled, grabbing his hand and throwing him inside.(For it being summer, it's unusually cold, isn't it?)

"Well, hi." He said, smiling at her.

He had on a blue dress-shirt that was unbuttoned, a white shirt under, with black jeans on, and a black jacket swung over his shoulder. His hair in a low ponytail, his triangular dog ears popped out of his head cutely, and his golden-amber eyes sparkled mischeviously.

"You ready?" He asked slowly and sarcastically.

He _obviously_ knew she wasn't ready. Her hair was wildly all over her shoulders, her T-shirt a little wet, and she had no shoes on.

"What do you think?" She asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"Perfect." He said, holding his clawed thumb up.

"Ha ha ha..." She laughed sarcastically, walking back up her stairs.

"Where you going? We're leaving in...30 minutes." He informed, checking his watch.

"I have to finish with my hair. It's soaking wet, and I don't think Kouga would like it if his car became very wet..." Kagome said, looking back at him. Inuyasha snorted, and then flew into bits of laughter.

"Ah hahaha! D-Do you realize w-what you just said?" He asked, trying not to fall onto the ground. Kagome then retraced her words, thought for a minute, and then her eyes popped out of her head.

"UGH! Your disgusting! Your around Miroku too much!" Kagome looked at Inuyasha with a tinge of disgust, and ran up the rest of the stairs.

"Where are you going?" He asked again.

"What do you think?" She answered again.

"Well, let me help you." He said, walking up to her.

"How can you help?" She asked, quizetly.

"Well, I can hold the blow dryer up while I brush your hair out. Seem good? And plus your hair is too long to brush out by yourself... " He said, taking a piece(Handfull) of her hair, and smelling it.

'_WHY IS HE SMELLING MY HAIR?'_ She screamed in her head.

* * *

><p><em>Inuyasha's P.O.V<em>

_"WHY AM I SMELLING HER HAIR?"_ I screamed at myself.

_**'Because you want to...'**_ My demon side said to me.

_'Well, it's been a while...' I replied bitterly._

**_'How long has it been? 7...8 years?' _**

****'_I don't care, just leave me alone...' _

**_'Is that how you treat your other half?' _**_'_

_Uhg. Stop talking, and get outta my head!' I yelled at it._

_**'Touche, touche. Ok, for now. Wait until I get that vixen of yours...' **_It said, fading away.

I slowly drifted out of my consciousness and opened my eyes, seeing a very flustered Kagome in front of me.

"I-Inuyasha?" Kagome asked. She looked a me, loking a little red.

"Uh-...ye-eah?" I stuttered.

"M-my hair..." She replied, pointing at her hair. "O-oh...sorry..." I replied, shaky, a bit of red coming to my face.

_End of Inu's P.O.V_

* * *

><p>They walked into her room with an akward scilence following them, and sat down on her bed. He plugged in the hair dryer, and held it up at the back of her head. He then grabbed the hairbrush out of her hand, and started brushing her hair, with the blow dryer going. She sat in between his legs, more like on his lap, as he brushed through her long hair.<p>

_'Her hair is LONG!'_ He thought to himself.

Each time he brushed her hair out, it gave off her entising scent.

_'Cherry Blossom and Lavender...'_ He thought to himself.

Her hair felt like silk as it went through his fingers. He moved the blow dryer around to wet parts of her hair, and brushing it out.

"Ever consider cutting it?" He asked, getting a knot out.

"Ouch! No...my fater liked it long..." She said, sighing a bit.

"Oh..."

"But you know...you would be an excilent Salon-person, if you wanted." She said.

He then turned the blow dryer off, and setting it down on the endtable, next to the bed. She turned around, and faced Inuyasha, smiling.

"Thank you Inuyasha." She said, running her hands through her hair. "You did a really good job, Inuyasha!" She said, handing her hair towards me. "Feel it for a sec..." Inuyasha took her hair, rubbed it against his cheek, and smiled.

"I feels like silk..." He whispered, closing his eyes. She looked at him, and felt her hair. Then, seeing that he had his eyes closed, she pushed him off the bed, laughing her ass off.

"AH HAHAHAH! Haha! Y-you should look at yourself! Hahahah!" She laughed, looking at him from the top of the bed. Inuyasha had landed on his face,and his hair spread out everywhere.(His hair tie came out.) His ears were twitching rapidly, and his eyes popped open. "You think this is funny?" He asked, sitting up.

"Uh-huh!" She giggled.

"Just you wait...i'll get you during the trip..." He threatened, pointing a finger at her.

She stuck her tounge out at him, and folded her arms across her chest. Inuyasha sat up really quickly, and grabbed her tounge, smirking.

"If you sick that tounge out again, i'll find a good use for it..." Inuyasha threatened again, letting go.

She blushed like a tomato, and stuck her tounge back in her mouth. "Hey, my hair's dry..." She said, petting her hair. "I thought we already established that..." He said, shaking his head.

"Oh yeah...silly me..." She replied, smiling a bit.

"Ok, well, let's get going, it's 11:22, and their probally waiting." He said, standing up. She grabbed her blue jacket, and ran down the stairs, with Inuyasha in tow. He slipped his jacket on and walked out the door with her, to find Kouga's car outside on Kagome's driveway, and Inuyasha's car right behind it.

Kouga jumped out, and walked over to us. "Hey, everything's ready. We just need you two, and we'll leave." He said. Kouga was wearing a brown, DC jacket, with long baggy jeans, and black converse.

"Ok." They both replied, walking over to the Youkan, and getting in.

When they got into the Youkan, and clipped the seat-belts, they looked around. Miroku, Sango and Rin sat in the back row. Miroku in the middle, and Rin and Sango on his sides. Kouga was at the wheel, and Ayame in the passanger seat. Inuyasha and Kagome sat in the middle row. She was in the middle, and Inuyasha sitting to the right of her, with a purple and black Volcan jacket, with black jeans, and DC shoes.

Sango had on a light blue V-neck, and long jeans on, with her dark pink jacket over it. Ayame had on a white tank-top, with a furry white jacket on, and long jeans on. Rin had on the same exact thing, but everything was orange, except for the jeans.(They dress alike, don't they?)

Before they left, Sesshomaru had gotten outta Inuyasha's car, and walked over to them. He opened the door and looked at Miroku. "Like I said 'pervert', do _anything_, and _I_ hear about it, i'll have your ass." Sesshomaru threatened.

Miroku held his hands out in defence.

"I swear to Kami I won't." He said truthfully. The girls burst out laughing.

"We'll put him in check, Sesshomaru!" Rin said cheerfully.

"Ok, Rin." He said, a small smile coming to his face. Sesshomaru closed the door, and walked over to tha car, got in, and drove out the the driveway.

"Hey, Kouga? How we gonna get there? I'm pretty sure you said that you didn't know who to get there." Rin asked.

Kouga pulled out of the driveway, and spoke, " We're following Sesshomaru. He has the GPS."

"Oh..." She replied, sitting back, and relaxing. They drove out of the neighborhood, and onto the highway, following Sesshomaru.

* * *

><p><em>2 Hours Later<em>

"Kouga..." Rin whined. "Yeah Rin?" He said, looking at her.

"I have to pee." She said, holding herself.

"Me too."

"Yah, I need to too."

"I've been holding it for the past hour."

The girls we're literaly jumping up and down their seats. "Ok, let me call Sesshomaru, and tell him to pull over at a gas station. I have to get gas anyways." He said pulling out his cell phone, and dialng numbers.

"Hey Sesshomaru? Yeah, I have to get gas, and the girls have to use the bathroom. Really? Ugh. Well this will be a delay...well. Ok, see ya."

"So?" Kagome said, still trying to hold herself.

"He said keep following him, 'cause somethings wrong with the tire, and he's gotta get gas too. It'll be any second now."

Sesshomaru turned out of the highway, and onto a roar called 'Hero's Way'. They turned into the Shell Gas station, and Kouga got into a spot to put gas in it, and they all got out.(Does this sentence make sense? Tell me plz.)

"BATHROOM!" All the girls yelled.

They ran into the store, and to the bathrooms.

* * *

><p>After Kagome had finished her buissness, and washed her hands, she waited of Sango, Ayame, and Rin.<p>

_'Man i'm hungry...'_ She thought to herself.

She then walked out of the bathroom, and then walked around the store. She then saw Inuyasha looking at the the candy and ramen. She stood next to him, and grabbed a bag of Sour Patch Kids. He grabbed a Honey Bun, and looked at her.

"I'm hungry, but there's nothing good here..." He said, looking at the rest of the candy.

"Yeah..." Kagome replied. Taking the Honey Bun from Inuyasha's hands, Kagome brought both items to the counter.

"Hi, let me ring these up for you two." The lady said at the counter. She looked about 40. Kagome handed the lady at the stuff, and she scanned it.

"Kagome, you don't have to pay, i'll do it." Inuyasha argued, putting his credit card on the counter.

"No, let me." She argued.

"No, let ME." He forced, glaring at her.

Kagome glared at him for a moment.

"Fine." She said, walking away from the counter, and stood behind Inuyasha.

*Giggle* "You two make an adorable couple." The lady at the counter giggled. Their faces went as red as the lady's jacket.

"Oh! N-n-no! W-were, not-" Kagome stuttered.

"Oh, what a shame..." She said, looking at the cash register. "4.25$, please." She said, handing their stuff to them. Inuyasha gave her 5$, and got the change.

"Thanks."

"Your welcome." The woman replied.

Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's hand, and dragged her outta the store, while Rin payed for her chocolate Pocky. When they got to the car, Kouga had just finished putting gas in the car, and was getting in, waiting for everybody else.

"Where is everybody?" Kouga asked, looking back at them. Kagome shrugged.

"Rin was buying Pocky, and the rest we're either looking around, or in the bathroom." Inuyasha said, sitting back. "Well, they better hurry up, me, and Sesshomaru are wanting to get their early, so we can unpack before the sun goes down."

"True. It is gonna take a while, and by the time we get there, it'll be 4:00." Inuyasha said, looking at his phone. Kagome yawned and sunk into the seat.

"Tired?" Inuyasha and Kouga asked her sarcastically.

"Not even close..." She replied, closing her eyes.

Rin ran towards the car, hopped in, and immediately pulling out her Pocky, and eating them. (I LOVE Pocky!)

"Well, Hi." Kouga said, amused of the sight of her devouring the food. Then, a furious Sango came stomping to the car, with a red-hand printed faced Miroku in tow.

Sango cursed something under her breath, and sat in the passanger seat of the car. Miroku sat in the back, looking hurt. Kouga, looking disappointed, kept his mouth shut, and started the car. A few seconds later, Ayame and Sesshomaru came outta the store, Ayame heading towards the car and Sesshomaru heading towards Inuyasha's car.

She got into the car, and sat in next to Rin, and ate Pocky with her. Within seconds they we're on the road again.

* * *

><p>Now, we would expect something perverted coming outta Mirokus mouth, but not the radio.<p>

When Miroku turned the radio to 97.1 CRP Rocks, they all went...deaf, speechless, whatever you wanna call it, when they heard this song:

**~xXx~ Flashback, A few minutes ago.**

_"Hey Miroku?" Kagome asked._

_"Yes, Kagome?" He replied, looking back at her._

_"Can you turn the radio to 97.1?"_

_"Sure!" He happily replied, looking at the radio. He clicked a few buttons,and the smiled pervertedly._

"-No is a dirty word. Never gonna say it first. No, it's just a thought that never crosses my mind."_ The person sang on the radio._

_Their eyes got wide._

_"M-miroku?" All the girls said in a scared way._

_"Miroku I swear-" Sango started._

"Mabey in the parking lot. Better bring you friend along. Beter rock together than just one at a time."

_The man sang again, making our heads turn towards Miroku._

_"What?" He asked._

"S is for the simple need. E is for the ecstasy. X is just to mark the spot, 'cause that's the one you really want."

_The man began._

_"MIROKU! TURN IT OFF!" All the girls screamed, their faces all red._

"Yes, Sex is always the answer. It's never a question, 'cause the answers 'yes' , oh the answers yes, it's not just a suggestion, if you ask the question, then it's always 'yes' YEAH!"

_The man finished._

_"MIROKU!" They all screamed._

_"OK! OK!, Sheesh, it's a good song by Nickleback, what?" He said, turning the radio station and looking at them._

_"I think we should ducktape him, or...something..." Kouga said to Inuyasha._

_"Finally! You say something right for once!" Inuyasha screamed to the world._

_Kouga glaired at him, and looked at the road again._

**End of Flashback**

* * *

><p>Kouga kept his eyes on the road, and Inuyasha looked down at his lap, to see Kagome's head resting on it. He could hear her light breathing, and her scent circulating around him.<p>

Inuyasha looked around him, to see Miroku, Ayame, Sango and Rin, all passed out. "Kouga..." He whispered.

"Yeah?" He whispered back.

"Look at everybody." Kouga took a quick look at everybody, and then put his eyesback on the road.

"Funny. Well, we're almost their." He said, smirking. He looked at the clock, and it read, 4:34 P.M. Inuyasha closed his eyes, inhailing Kagome's scent one more time.

"Why do I feel...content...when i'm around her...?" I asked aloud on accident. Inuyasha eyes got wide from realizing when he had just said, and turned red, hoping Kouga didn't hear what he said.

"Probally...'cause you love her...and suprisingly, that's the way I feel around Ayame..." Kouga confessed.

"Hey, don't go all 'mushy' on me." Inuyasha threatened, pointing a finger at him.

"Hey, really quick, take a picture of them sleeping. This is going on facebook." Kouga said, handing Inuyasha his phone.

_'Do I really love, Kagome?' _He thought to himself as he took the picture.

* * *

><p><strong>So? How did you like this chapter? Review for me, plz, and tell me what you think!<strong>

**Oh, and I have a Poll up on my profile, plz participate in it!**

**Ja Ne for now!~**


	5. Getting There

** I AM SOOOO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! So, i'm gonna make this chapter a really good one to make up for it! And, i'm really happy with all my reviwers. Thanks! You guys are all the encouragement I need! WOOHOO! 21 reviews! you guys are awesome! Plz keep'em comin'!**

**Reviewers!(Only way to talk to my reviwers!)**

_**fmafan014:** Thanks for looking over it! I'll check it out, and change a few things._  
><em><strong>xmich3ll3xh0x:<strong> Aww! Thanks!_  
><em><strong>Axelgrl8:<strong> Hahah! Funny, I'll try to update soon...never works_  
><em><strong>ChannelForsk:<strong> Awwww, thanks! It's all 'cause you guys encourage me!_

**As always, Read and Review at the end!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA**

And so, on with the story!

**_Chapter 5_**

* * *

><p><em>"Kagome..." a voice whispered. <em>"Kagome...wake up..." The voice said a little more clearly. "Kagome! Wake up..." A deep voice called out to Kagome.

Kagome felt herself being shaken by something. She opened her eyes, and met a pair of golden-amber eyes, looking down at her, with silver hair curtinaning around her. "In...u..yasha?" She mumbled, rubbing her eyes.

"Hey, we need all you guys to wake up now." He told her.

Kagome looked around to find that it was night, and they were surounded by trees. A blanket was on her and Sango, and then another on Rin and Ayame. All three were passed out, and snorring a bit.

"Were are we?" Kagome asked, still a little dazed.

"Where in Sendai...At the camping site..." He replied with a soft voice. "W-what...time is it?" She asked, sitting up.

"It's about...eh...9:30." He said, looking at his phone.

"Really? I took that long to get here?" She asked suprised.

"No. We got here around 5 O'clock, and got everything set up. All of us didn't wanna wake you all..." He said.

"Oh..." She replied quietly.

_'Why did they do that? We could have helped them, but they did it by themselves.' _Kagome thought to herself.

"Why?" Kagome asked.

"Why what?" Inuyasha asked, confused.

"Why didn't you wake us up? We would have helped." She demanded, giving him a straight face.

He looked at her for a second, and then answered,

"You all looked tired...and from what I heard from Miroku and them, the girls were up all night too, like us..." He replied, turning his head slightly.

"Oh..."

"You like saying 'Oh' alot, don't you?" Inuyasha asked sarcasticaly.

"I do not..." Kagome grumbled, crossing her arms over her chest. There was total scilence, until Inuyasha broke it.

"Well, come on. We have the tents set up, and ready. Just wake 'em up, and tell them to get into the tents." He said, getting outta the car.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha, and then looked at the three passed-out teens.

"Hey guys...wake up..." Kagome whispered.

_*Cricket*_

"Wake Up!" She said louder.

*_Cricket Cricket*_

" I SAID WAKE UP, GOD DAMNIT!" Kagome yelled.

"HOLY FUCK! A FLYING MUSHROOM!" Rin yelled, shooting up from her spot and dream, waking Ayame, and then Sango.

"What the Hell?" Sango yelled.

"Yeah, what gives?" Ayame said, stretching.

"We're here," Kagome said, pointing at the window.

"Really? What time is it?" Rin asked, trying to get to the window. "About...eh...9:30." She restated.

"9:30!" Rin, Ayame and Sango yelled.

"Yeah, that's what I said. But, they have everything set up, and the tents are ready, so, I'm going to bed." Kagome said, getting outta the car, only to fall outta it instead. Before she could fall to the ground, a pair of arms kept her up.

She looked up, to see, yet again, the same golden-amber eyes that woke her up 5 minutes ago.

"Thanks...Inuyasha..." She said, blushing a bit. He lifted her up, and set her on my feet.

"Just follow me..." He said, taking her hand, with Ayame, Sango and Rin in tow. They walked for a minute, until they came to a fire-lit place, with coolers, tents set up, and bags lying around.

"Your guy's tent is the blue one." Inuyasha pointed out to them, and they got into it. They didn't even bother changing, because 1: They didnt know where their bags were, and 2: Their were too tried to look for thie bags.

There were blankets EVERYWHERE. And pillows too. Sango looked at it, and sighed.(Anime Sweatdrop)

_'This is what Miroku said about 'diffrent' this year...'_ Sango thought to herself.

Kagome then sighed. She layed down on it, next to Rin, who was already passed out.

_'It's soft..._ She thought to myself. And with that, they were _out._

* * *

><p><em>*Tweet Tweet*<em>

_*Tweet*_

"Shut up, bird..." Inuyasha grumbled, as he began to wake looked around for a second, to see Miroku on his stomach, drooling, and Kouga, sleeping, with his ass all the way up in the air.

"Weirdos..." He said, shaking his head Inuyasha sat up, stood up, (Not all the way, the tent's not that high...)and walked outta the tent quietly.

He looked around at the forest atmosphere, and then sighed.

_'I think Kagome's signs are contagious...' _He thought sadly to himself.

Kagome was sitting on a log, eatting a poptart, and looking at he DS screen.

He smirked.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" Inuyasha asked, sitting down next to her.

She jumped a little, and glared holes into his head, and took the poptart out of her mouth.

"Inuyasha! Don't do that; you scare me to death evertime!" She yelled softly, putting the poptart back into her mouth. "Ok, ok." He said, holding his hands up in surrender.

Inuyasha took a piece of her poptart, and popped in into his mouth.

It was cinnamon flavored.

"Hey..." Kagome grumbled, putting the rest of her poptart in her mouth.

"What? It's my faveorite! And...what are you playing?" He asked, looking down at the screen.

"Kingdom Hearts: 358/2 Days." She replied, clicking the buttons rapidly.

"You mean the game with the red-head, and the blonde on it?" He asked, looking at the screen.

"Yeah, and-THIS GUY-THING!" She yelled at the screen.

"What?" He asked.

"I can't beat this frikin' Heartless!" She yelled at it.

"Let me try." He said, taking the DS from her.

"You can't! You don't know how...to...play?"

Inuyasha started hitting the A and Y butons rapidly, beating the crap outta this 'Heartless' thing. Then, the screen said, 'Complete', and he handed it back over to her. "How's that for an amaiture?" He asked, looking smug.

Kagome glared at him again, and stuck her tounge out at him. Inuyasha then took her tounge with his fingers, and held onto it.

"Do you remember what I told you? Don't stick your tounge out, unless your gonna use it..." Inuyasha said in a taunting voice. She stared at him wide-eyed, and red coming to her face.

He smirked, and looked past her.

Sango, Rin and Ayame were peeking outta the tent,and giggling, until they saw Inuyasha looking at them. They gasped, and went back in.

"Kagome...your friends are spying on us..." Inuyasha whispered into her ear.

She went red again, and then stood up.

"Do you know where my bag is?" She asked.

"Uhh, oh! Right next to Sesshomaru's tent." He pointed out to her

"Ok, thanks." She said, walking over to her bag.

_'When I get done with them, they're gonna be road-kill!'_ Kagome thought angrily to herself.

* * *

><p><strong>So, there you have it! The 6th chapter! Review plz!<strong>


	6. What He Wanted To Say

**I'm here my loves, and back with a new chapter of, Hachidori! This chapter is going to be a personal faveorite, so read on!**'**! ****GOTS 30 REVIEWS~! I love all my reviewers!**

**Disclaimer" I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA: Nor do I own Kingdom Hearts games or anything. Or any of the songs in here either.**

_A quick note: I Will be in Chicago for 2 weeks, and won't be able to update and write as fast as I usually do._

* * *

><p><strong><span>Key:<span> While Inuyasha's speaking to his demon side in this chapter.**

**Demon side talking: _'Bold Italics'_**

**Inuyasha talking: '**_Thin Italics'_

**_Chapter 6_**

* * *

><p><strong>3 Days Later...<strong>

"Ugh! You Perv!"

***Smack***

***Thud***

"Owwww..."

"Goddamn pervert..." Sango mumbled, scooting away from Miroku, and sitting next to Kagome, and Rin. Miroku, who was laying on the ground with a big red hand print on his cheek, as his 'cursed hand' twitched, smiled big and goofy was he rubbed his now stinging face.

"Does he ever learn?" Ayame asked, looking down at him, and poking him with a stick.

"I...don't think so..." Kouga said, moving her away from Miroku's 'wandering' hands.

"Stupid freakin' pervert..." Sango grumbled again.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Soooo..what're we gonna do today?" Kagome asked, trying to change the subject. Everybody thought for a moment before speaking.

"Well, we could go to the lake, walk around the forest, or..." Inuyasha suggested.

"How about Strip Pocker?" Miroku said from the ground.

"Yeah! Wait-...What?" Some of them asked.

"UHG! YOU PERVERT!" Sango yelled, kicking Miroku in the face.

"Oww Owww!Oww Owww!Owwww!" Miroku whined, covering his nose.

Kagome jumped out of her seat and grabbed Sango. "Sango...you can stop now..." Kagome said, pulling Sango away from Miroku's face. Sango had put up a fight to keep going at Miroku, but stopped at Kagome's words. "You shouldn't hurt people that you like..." Kagome said before looking back at everyone.

"We can go to the lake. It's not that far away." Inuyasha said, pointing north. They absorbed the idea for a moment before they nodded in a agreement.

"Yeah! I wanna go swimming now!" Rin said, running towards their tent, and getting her swimsuit.

"I'm up for swimming. How 'bout you Ayame?" Kouga said. "Yeah. Lemme get my swimsuit on..." Ayame said, walking over to Rin. "Come on, Sango" Kagome said, grabbing her arm, and pulling her towards the tent.

Inuyasha looked at Miroku, and smirked.

"You know Miroku...Sango looked REALLY pissed. She might hold that grudge for a while." He informed.

"You think I know...I know I went too far on that one..." He said, sitting next to him, rubbing his face.

"No, you went way too far on that one." Kouga said, laughing a bit.

"I just can't help it...she has such a nice ass...don't you think?" He asked, with his 'cursed' hand twiching. "Uhhh...she's all yours..." Inuyasha replied. "You know she's not gonna talk to you for a while." Kouga said, standing up.

"Yeah...i'm gonna have to apologize...or something." Miroku thought. "Or even get her a present!" He said, thinking of ways to calm her and get her back.

"Pervert." Sesshomaru addressed, standing up also.

"Yeah~?" Miroku sang, twirling around, while standing up too. "Don't try anything." He said, with a cold glare.

"You would think _I_ would do something _that_ vile?" He said, looking and sounding hurt.

"Yes. Yes you would." Sango said, passing by.

Miroku's eyes went bonkers.

Sango was wearing a pink bikini top, with light green patterns of swirls on it, and black bottoms, with her hair in a low ponytail. Ayame smiled as she came up next to Kouga with a towel in her hands, making him smile. She had on a white bikini top and bottoms, with light purple swirls all around the swim suit, complementing her creamy skin well. Rin then jumped from behind Sesshomaru and laughed, seeing his flustered face.

She had on a forest green bikini that had flames of orange and white on it, Sesshomaru's demon taking a liking to Rin's appeal. Then, Kagome came out behind Sango with her with her bathing suit on, slight tinge of a blush at her face. Inuyasha could feel himself drooling. and his face going hot. She was wearing an amethyst purple bikini, with black aound the edges. She had her hair in a messy bun.

_**'Inuyasha~...your drooling...' **_His demon side called.

_'I am?' _Inu replied, whipping the drool from his mouth.

**_'Ahhah...so you do have the hots for Kagome afterall..."_** His demon side said.

Inuyasha could feel even more heat coming to his face.

_'...'_ He didn't say anything.

_**'So I WAS right!' **_It said laughing.

_'What do ya want?_' Inu asked it annoyed.

_**'Oh nothing...I'm just waiting for us to mate her...that's all...'**_ It said amused.

_'To -w-what?'_

**_'You heard me...I'm just waiting for you to put the moves on her. She is ready to be mate and ours...'_**

_'Oh shut it! I-I'm just waiting...for her to feel...comfortable around me...'_

**_'She's already comfortable around you...make some moves and get her...'_**

And with that his demon side subsided.

_'She is?' _Inu thought.

He came outta his daze, and saw that all four girls were staring at him.

"What?"

Kagome looked at him, and blushed. _'Why has he been staring at me?_ Kagome thought, looking around.

The boys looked at the girls, and then went to their tents.

"Let's go." Sango said, pulling them all towards the lake.

* * *

><p>They walked for at least 5 minutes, until they came to a lake, about the size of their neighborhood. There were smooth rocks around the edges of the lake. There was a dock at one side of the lake. The water looked really clear, from what they could see. They set their towels on the rocks, and went to the edge of the dock.<p>

"The water looks pretty..." Rin said, gazing down at the water.

"Yeah..." They all agreed. Kagome stuck her foot into the water, to find that it was freezing cold. "Holy-! That's cold!" She yelled, taking her foot out of the water quickly, latching onto one of the posts on the dock.

"Really?"

"What?"

"In this weather?"

Sango, Ayame, and Rin put their foot in the water, and then flung it out quickly also.

"Man that IS cold!" Ayame said, holding her foot.

"I wonder why it's cold..." Rin asked.

"I wonder why, too.." A cooed voice whispered in Kagome's ear. Kagome jumped up, and turned around, only to be lifted up in the air, and swung over a shoulder. She saw silver hair and red and black pants, automatically knowing who it was, and what his motives were.

"INUYASHA! PUT ME DOWN! NOW!" She screamed in his ears.

"OWW! You don't have to scream!" He yelled.

"Pervert! PUT ME DOWN!" Sango screamed. Kagome looked around to see Ayame over Kouga's shoulders, Sango punching Miroku over his shoulders, and Rin sitting on Sessomaru's shoulders peacfully.

"Inuyasha, don't you dare..." She said warningly. "What Ka-go-me? Don't do what?" He asked innocently.

Kagome could already see the shit-eatting grin on his face. All of a sudden, she was thrown through the air, landing in the cold water. She kicked her way to the surface, and popped her head outta the water.

She saw Sango, and Ayame next to her, with irritated looks on their faces. "Jack ass..." Kagome mumbled, Inuyasha hearing. "What was that? I'm a jack ass?" He said, looking hurt.

"Yes. Yes you are." She mumbled, matter-of-factly.

He dived in, along with Kouga, Miroku, Rin, and Sesshomaru. (Rin still on Sesshy's shoulders!) He popped right behind Kagome, and grabbed her waist. She jumped up in the water, and turned around sharply. "Bad dog!" She said, hitting him on the head.

"Owww..." His ears flattened down on his head, and his lips puckered out, making look like a lost little puppy. "AWW!" Kagome cooed, reaching towards his head, and rubbing his ears. They felt like velvet under her fingers as she rubbed them.

She saw that he had closed his eyes and moved into her fingers, wanting her to rub them , she heard a soft rumbling coming from Inuyasha. _'Is he...purring?_' She thought to herself amusingly.

He then popped his eyes open, a blush coming to his face. Then, his hands moved to from her waist to her thighs. She went beat red.

Next thing she know, she's sitting on his shoulders; She then looked around to see Sango on Miroku's shoulders, who had smacked him on the face, Rin giggling on Sesshomaru's shoulders, and Ayame hugging Kouga's head, smushing her breasts onto him, making him blush.

"CHICKEN FIGHT!" The boys then yelled, moving closer together.

Kagome laughed, and tried to shove Rin off of Sesshomaru's shoulders, who regained balance. "I'm not going down that easily..." Rin said, pushing her away. "We aren't either..." Inuyasha said, trying to keep Kagome on his shoulders. Rin had pulled her hair, and then pushed her, making her turn backwards, and falling on Inuyasha in the water.

They both tumbled and splashed into the water, trying to find one another.

Kagome found and looked at him from underwater, and smiled. He smiled back at her, and then pointed towards the surface. Kagome shook her head 'yes'. They surfaced, only to find Rin screaming and laughing, 'we won', and the rest of them laughing. Kagome shook her head, and splashed Inuyasha for making her lose.

It then turned into a water fight between all of them.

* * *

><p>Coming out of the water soaking wet, Sango layed out on one of the smooth rocks, and dried off in the sun. "I'm tried..." She whined, looking over at Kagome, and the rest of them.<p>

"Wait...where's..-"

"Sango, my love, why don't you come back into the water?" A certian _person_ whispered into her ear.

***Smack***

"I'm still really pissed at you..." She said, folding her arms across her chest. He looked at Sango, and then hung his head low.

"I'm sorry..."

Sango blinked a few times, and unfolded her arms. "W-what?" She stuttered.

"  
>"I...I'm sorry, ok? I couldn't help myself..."<p>

_'Yeah right_...' She thought to herself.

"Can I talk to you?" He asked, holding out his hand.

Sango looked at his hand. "Are you gonna try anything?" She asked uncertian.

"No. I just wanna talk."

"Ok." Sango took his hand, he pulled her up, and they walked towards the campsite.

They stayed quiet for the first 3 minutes, and then Sango spoke up: "What you wanna talk to me about?" She asked, a little nervous. _'Why am I nervous?_' She thought paniky.

"Do you know why?" He asked, not looking at her.

"Do I know why what?" She asked confused.

"Do you know why I groupe you? Orsay perverted things and flirt with other girls...those things?" He asked.

"Cause your perverted, and can't control yourself." Sango guessed, a little annoyed.

The look of hurt spread across his face, but he continued: "No. That's not it." Her face softened, and Sango looked at him with seriousness.

"That's not it at all...it's because I lo-."

* * *

><p><strong>O.O SQUEAL! Cliff Hanger! Let's see what happens next in the 7th chapter. And I promise, things will turn around from here.<strong>

**Review PLZ!**


	7. Awww

**Hya~! I give you the next chapter of Hachidori! I left off with a cliff hanger, and I KNOW people hate that...So here it is! And I'm pretty sure you're _not_ gonna like me after this chapter...So yeah.**

**Please share your reviews at the end of the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters.**

* * *

><p>And so, on with the story!<p>

**_Chapter 7_**

* * *

><p>Miroku took Sango's hand, and looked her in the eyes. He was about to tell her the soul reason why he was so perverted, and always grouped her; but that was all ruined by a voice off in the distance:<p>

"The reason I do it, is 'cause-"

"SANGO! SANGO! Come here!" Rin said, running towards Sango. '_He was about to tell me something...' _She thought sadly. Sango turned around, and answered:

"Yeah, Rin?"

"Come and help me set up the game!" She said, pulling on her arm. Sango looked at Miroku, and mouthed a 'Sorry'. He shook his head, and mouthed 'Go on'.

"Ok."

She pulled at her arm again, and she followed her towards the campsite.

Miroku stood there with his head down low but smiled. "She'll know why soon...but I still love her..." He said before following after Sango and Rin.

* * *

><p>"Did I interupt something?" Rin asked, giving Sango an evil grin.<p>

Sango's face became a bit red, looking at Rin. "N-n-no! Why would you say that? We were just walking back to camp!" Sango asked nervously.

"Then why isn't he following us, then?" She asked her.

"He is..."

"Hah! I knew something was going on! So! What were you talking about?" Rin waited for her answer impatiently.

"We...uh...-we-we...uhhh..." Sango could feel heat coming to her face.

"Ohhhh! Your blushiiiiiing!" Rin squeeled.

"Oh, shut it! We were only...talking...And THAT'S it." Sango said, averting herself from her.

"No, seriously, what were you guys talking about." She now asked seriously. Sano sighed heavily. "He WAS going to tell me why he's such a perverted person, until...you called me..." She said, kinda sadly.

"Aww...i'm sorry, well, he can tell you later, 'cause...I have a fun game, that I think everybody would wanna play..." She said, with another evil grin.

"What are you planning?" Sango asked, kinda scared. "It's a game called..." Sango waited for the scary answer. "Truth or Dare!" She said cheerfully and bubbly.

"Oh..." Sango said with a relieved look. "What'd you think I would say?" She asked curiously. "Uh, I don't know…" Sango said, walking on ahead. "H-hey! Wait up!" Rin said, running to her.

* * *

><p>Ayame had hurt her ankle, so they all walked back towards the campsite; Another reason is 'cause Rin said she had a game for all of them. They were all having chicken fights, water wars, and trying to drown each other, when she said it. The boys looked kinda sad, but when she said the games would be fun, they looked happy again, and the girls just laughed at them.<p>

They all sat in a circle, with Ayame in Kouga's lap, sitting quietly with a bandage wrapped around her ankle.

"So, Rin. What are we doing?" Inuyasha asked.

"We are playing Truth or Dare!" she said happily.

"Didn't we do that last year?" Ayame asked from Kouga's lap.

"Yes, but their's a twist. Now that everyone's 'Mature', I think everyone can handel this game of Truth or Dare!" She said happily.

"Yeah, but what'sthe twist?" Inu asked. "If you DON'T do the dare or tell the truth, you have to take off a piece of clothing!" She said happily, yet again.

"WHAT!" They all screamed.

"This is my lucky day!" Miroku said joyisly.

Kagome's mouth was left wide open. Inuyasha closed it for her.

"You were drooling.." He said as he looked at Rin.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, I know I made this chapter short, but I did it for a reason...<strong>

**Review at the end! ライオンズハート!**


	8. Truth or Dare

**Kon'nichiwa! To Hachidori no aratana shō e yōkoso!-Meaning, Welcome to a new chapter of Hachidori! Hehehe! This chapter is gonna get _very_ interesting! (Emphises on the very) And hey! Lookie here! I GOTS 40 REVIEWS! I love all my reviewers! You guys are the best!**

**Disclaimer: Me no own Inuyasha, Takahashi-san does... But I still own the plot ! Ha! U guys in black suits ain't got nothing on me! :P So you can suck it! MUAHAHAHA!**

* * *

><p>And so, on with the story!<p>

**_Chapter 8_**

* * *

><p>"Now, what's this game called?" Inuyasha asked.<p>

"Truth or Dare: Stripping Style!" She said happily.

_'It's like she's not bothered by the fact that we have to take off out clothes if we don't wanna do the dare, or tell the truth! I can't imagine the kinds of dares Mroku has come up with!'_ Inuyasha screamed at himself.

"Ok! Let's start!" Miroku said playfully.

Sango then punched Miroku in the head.

"OW! What was that for?" He asked, rubbing his head. "For just opening your mouth and speaking." She grumbled bluntly.

"Ok then...uhhh Sesshomaru? Truth or Dare?" Rin asked him, scooting up next to him.

All eyes were on him when she asked him, all thoughts going in one direction; _'What will he say?' _

"Uhhh...Dare?" He said, more likely asked.

"Hmmmm...I dare you...to...ummmm...jump into a tree, and act like a monkey!" Rin said randomly.

"What!" He yelled.

"Yep, and if you don't, you have to take something off~..." Rin warned.

Inuyasha started to snicker, but then Sesshomaru looked over at him with a cold glare. He fattened his ears onto his head, and cowered, getting and 'awww' from Kagome. Sesshomaru then looked at Rin, and sighed. He took off his shirt, and placed in on Rin's lap, who looked like she was about to drop dead from either embarrassment or the fact that his body was sculpted like a god; she didn't care less.

He looked a_ tiny_ bit red, and turned his head. "Ok, my turn." Sesshomaru said

Inuyasha looked around to see everyone getting fidgety. "Inuyasha." Sesshomaru said in a monotone voice making him nearly jumped into the air. "Y-yeah?" He answered, turning to face his half-brother.

"Truth or Dare?" He asked a bit amusingly.

"Dare." He said simply, crossing his arms across his chest. "I dare you to...get into you underware, and parade in them for a minute or two..." He said, smirking.

"What!" Inuyasha roared, standing up in embarrassment.

"You heard me...oh, and you can't get clothes on for an hour..." He added in.

"Your crazy! I don't wear underware!" Inuyasha yelled.

Sesshomaru smirked. "That's not my fault, now is it?" He asked.

Inuyasha was litterally fuming. "Damnit to all!" He yelled, throwing off his shirt and shoes. "There! In my underware! It counts!" He yelled, crossing his arms.

The circle of people became quiet until someone coughed.

"Ok...uh, Inuyasha...who do you pick?" Miroku asked with a smile.

"Ok, Fine then. Miroku. Truth or Dare?" He asked, but right then and there, he knew he'd made a HUGE mistake in asking Miroku, yet the smile on Miroku's face just got even bigger.

"Truth."

Inuyasha thought for a minute, scarred to even suggest a truth, until an idea hit him. "Do you have wet dreams?" He asked, getting looks from everyone that read,_ 'WTF'?_

"Yes." He replied simply.  
><strong>(AN: If you don't know what that is, don't ask...)**

"Uh! Eww!" Everyone yelled.

"I'm just kidding! " He said, waving his hands.

Everyone began to calm down until it dawned on them that Miroku was next to ask.

"Now...MY turn..." Miroku said, putting his hands together in an evil looking way...

'_Oh GOD!'_ Sango thought dreadfully.

"Sango."

"WHAT do you WANT, pervert!" Sango said, looking at him angrily.

"Truth or Dare."

"UGH! Dare!" She yelled, throwing her hands into the air.

"I dare you to kiss me on the lips!" He said happily. Too happily.

She went beat red. Her face was so red, it would have put a tomato to shame!

_'I wonder if she's gonna do it...'_ Was what was going through everyone's heads.

Sango looked at them all, and then took a flip-flop off, and threw it in Miroku's face, hitting him square in the nose.

"You didn't specify in WHAT we would take off..." Sango said grumbling.

"Hehehe..forgot about that..."Miroku said, rubbing his nose. "Oopsie!" Rin giggled, scooting closer next to Sesshomaru.

* * *

><p><strong>20 Minutes Later...<strong>

After 29 excruciating minutes of Truth or Dare: Stripping style, Ayame was in her pants and bra, Kagome was _only_ in her yellow tank-top (To her demise), Sango was only in her shorts, and Rin was perfectly fine, along with Miroku. Inuyasha was still only in his jeans, along with Kouga and Sesshomaru.

"Ok, Sango! Truth or Dare?" Miroku asked her.

"I swear to GOD! If you make me do something COMPLETELY retarded or perverted again, and I don't wanna do it, i'm gonna strangle you with my bare hands, and then bury you 5 miles from here!" Sango yelled, covering her boobs with her arms.

"come on~. Answer..." Miroku teased, holding her bra out in front of her.

"Dare..." Sango said, averting her eyes from everybody.

"I dare you to sit on my lap, and don't get up until the end of the game!" He dared.

***Sango's Thoughts***

_"If I don't to the dare, I have to take off my pants, and that just leaves me with my panties on...Crap...UGH! Fine..."_

***End of thoughts***

Sango stood up, walked over to Miroku, and sat on his lap.

"How about, after this game, you take a walk with me, and I'll tell you everything ." Miroku said into Sango's ear.

Sango nodded, and looked at the gang.

"Inuyasha, Truth or Dare?"

"Uhhh...Dare, I guess." He replied calmly.

"Hmmmmmm...I dare you to...kiss Kagome on the lips!" She said cheerfully.

Inuyasha's face went red; as well as Kagomes'.

"W-what?" Inuyasha stuttered, looking from Sango to Kagome and back again.

"Kiss Kagome, or take something off!" She said warned.

**Kagome's P.O.V**

I looked at Inuyasha, who was getting up from his spot next to Sesshomaru. His face was like stone. Only one emotion; determination. _'Wait...why does his face look like that?' _

He sat right in front of me, and looked at me.

Then his facial expression changed into one that read_ 'it's going to be fine'._

I looked at him, a small smile coming to my face. He slowly wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me to him. He sat me on his lap, my heat against his. I blushed as I looked up at him. He then placed a hand on the back of my hair and smiled small. All of a sudden, his lips came in contact with mine. It wasn't a forceful kiss, but a simple kiss. I t was a warm and lingering kiss. My lips began to respond and I moaned softly.

I opened my eyes as he pulled away. He looked at me with his golden-amber eyes, and smiled a bit.

Then he sat next to me, and looked into space. Looking at everbodies faces, I saw all of their jaws on the ground.

"Umm..ok...Inuyasha. Your turn." Rin said.

**Another 15 minutes...**

Nothing else changed, except for the fact that the girls were almost naked, and Miroku was enjoying an almost naked Sango on his lap. After a few more rounds of the vigorous game, Kagome stood up, grabbed her remaining clothes and walked towards the tent to change.

"Where are you going Kagome?" Miroku asked her, Sango looking her way.

"To change. I don't wanna play anymore." She replied, giving a look that signaled the other girls to follow.

There was a pause in the sound until someone else spoke.

"Yeah, me neither..." Rin replied, picking her clothes up as well.

"Yeah..."

"Me too..."

Kagome, Sango, Ayame, and Rin all got up and started walking back towards the tent.

All of a sudden, after they all walked away, they all heard deep voices saying,_ 'What the hell just happened?'_

It sounded like Miroku, Kouga, and Inuyasha's voice.

Sango Ayame and Rin giggled, but looked to Kagome who had a calm look to her face. The three looked at her and smiled.

"So how was the kiss with Inuyasha?" Rin asked.

"It had to have been great if you moaned like that..." Sango giggled.

"And the way he held you like that...it made me blush..." Ayame said, looking at Kagome with a sly smile.

Kagome looked up at her three friends and blushed a deep crimson and looked down. "The kiss was...I can't even put it into words...breath-taking? I don't know...And I couldn't control myself...and the way he held me...I felt special..." She said.

"And I love him so much...but he may not love me back..." She whispered, looking up at her friends with a soft chagrin.

The three of them looked at and shook their heads.

"Kagome, we can see in his actions he loves you a lot and cares for you. So get that thought out of your confusing mind, and tell him that you like him!" Ayame said, getting approving nods from Rin and Sango.

"Thanks, you guys..." Kagome replied.

* * *

><p><strong>With the boys...<strong>

"Seriously? What the hell happened?" Miroku asked.

"I think the girls just walked out on us." Sesshomatu said bluntly.

"Well, let's get our clothes back on, i'm starting to get cold..." Kouga said, rubbing his arms.

Inuyasha nodded slipped on his red shirt, put on his shoes, tied his hair back into a low ponytail, and walked towards the tents.

_'I need to talk to Kagome. She looked like she had something on her mind...And I bet it had to do with me kissing her...'_ Inuyasha thought to himself, getting closer to the tents.

* * *

><p>After telling the girls she was going for a walk, Kagome decided she would explored forest a bit and look at the scenery. The trees were a dark green color, sunlight pouring in through the tree leaves, lighting it up well. She sighed softly and touched one of the trees, smiling to herself.<p>

_'I really loved him...but can I tell him-.'_

***Snap***

After hearing the noise, her thoughts were interrupted and she turned around quickly and scanned the area, hearing rustling from the tall bushes next to her.

"Eep**!**" She screamed, jumping five feet in the air.

From the bushes, came a little boy. He had orange hair, and was wearing a tattered blue shirt, and brown shorts. He had paws for feet, and a tail that was bushy and fluffy. There were cuts and bruses on his face, legs and arms, and blood was soaking the front of his tee shirt. He collapsed infront of Kagome's feet, and layed their motionless.

Kagome quickly scooped down and picked him up quickly, running towards the campsite. Looking down at him, she looked at his stomach, seeing a giant gash, the blood started seeping in to her shirt. It was warm and the smell was metal-like. She could feel tears coming to my eyes as she ran.

Kagome could see Inuyasha walking towards her and she screamed.

**"INUYASHA!"**

* * *

><p>Inuyasha was currently looking for Kagome. He had picked up her scent, but there was a mixture of blood mixed in with hers. He had began to panic. He walked along a path that he had found Kagome''s scent on and caught her scent again.<p>

**"INUYASHA!"**

He had heard his name being screamed in bloody murder, and turned around sharply, looking at Kagome, all bloody with a boy in her arms.

His eyes widened his eyes and he ran to Kagome, looking from the boy to her.

"What the hell happened!" He yelled, looking like he was_ trying_ to stay calm.

"I-I do-on't kn-now! I-I was walking around, and he collapsed infront of me! I didn't want him to die!" Kagome yelled back, tears falling down her face. "I didn't know what to do but run and call for you!" Kagome cried even more.

He hugged her, and then picked her up bridal style, and carried her towards the rest of the group, running as fast as his demonic powers could carry him.

When they had arrived at the campsite, Inuyasha took complete action.

"Sango! Get the medical kit! Sesshomaru, go and get the water! And HURRY THE HELL UP!" Inuyahsa yelled at them.

The occupants looked at him, and then to the bleeding boy in Kagome's arms.

"Why? What-!***Gasp***" Rin said, looking at the boy.

Kouga and Ayame came over, covering their noses as they went by, and towards the tents to get them ready.

Sesshomaru soon came back with the water, and Sango with the medical kit, Inuyasha getting to work on the boy.

* * *

><p><strong>DUH DUH DUH... This chapter rocks!<strong>

**So what do ya think?**

**Review at the end!**


	9. Finding Something Hurt

**Hello~! I give you the 9th chapter of Hachidori! It is very short, yes, and I am sorry for that. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, Ok? We all know this. So, I don't wanna here you lawyers yelling at us, ok? Jeez...**

* * *

><p>And so, on with the story!<p>

**_Chapter 9_**

* * *

><p><strong>Kagome's P.O.V<strong>

"Do you think you can stop the bleeding?" I asked Inuyasha frantically.

"Yeah...he's a tough little guy...he can manage..." Inuyasha said, wipping the sweat from his face. (A/N:I know Kagome is a miko,and she would have patched him up, but she was in a state of shock. That's all I have to say...for right now...)

Inuyasha backed up from the boy, who had bandages around his waist, on his arms, and leg/paws. His breathing was shallow, but he was still breathing.

"Thank you, Inuyasha." I said.

I looked down at my now bloody tank-top.

"Now how am I gonna get this out..." I whinned.

All of a sudden, Inuyasha grabbed my hand, and started pulling.

"I-Inuyasha.."

"There's a small stream by here. You can wash out the blood there." He said, leading me.

"Ok."

Hey, Rin. Watch over the kid while I take Kagome to get this blood out." He said, Rin nodding and sitting next to the boy.

** End of Kagome's P.O.V**

* * *

><p>The walked for about 5 minutes, hand-in-hand, until they came to a small stream, about 5 feet wide, with water running through it. A gush of cold air came between the two, making Kagome shiver. Inuyasha saw this and wrapped his arms around her tighter, walking and setting her near the stream.<p>

"How did you find it?" Kagome asked, looking down at the glossy-looking water.

"While I was blowing off some steam, I found it." He said, sitting down next to her.

"Oh...I see.." She replied.

Kagome bent over, and took her shirt off, putting it in the water. She shivered again as the cold wind hit her, knowing Inuyasha's eyes were on her. Then, there was a large shirt on her back, covering her head also.

"Put it on. I don't know what their is out here...and it'll keep you warm..." He mumbled.

"Ok..." She said, slipping the oversized t-shirt. She then pulled her hair through, and began rubbing the blood out of the shirt.

*Scrub *Scrub *Scrub*

"This won't come out!" She screamed at the shirt, yet she kept scrubbing and scrubbing and scrubbing at the blasted shirt. All of a sudden, hands were on top of hers, scrubbing even harder. She turned around, and saw that Inuyasha was hovering over her, one breath away. She could feel a blush coming to her face. Kagome fluttered her eyes as he started getting closer to her, with his eyes looking down at her. _Only_ her.

_'W-what is he doing...is he gonna kiss me?'_

She closed her eyes slightly.

* * *

><p><strong>With Sesshomaru and Rin<strong>

"I wonder what Kagome and Inuyasha are doing?" Rin asked Sesshomaru, looking at her cards.

"Hnn...I don't know..." Sesshomaru said, looking at his also.

"Do you have a 5?" Rin asked.

Sesshomaru handed her a 5.

"Do you have a 7?"

"Nope! Go fish!" Rin said, while Sesshomaru picked a up card.

* * *

><p><strong>MUAHAHAHAHA! Am I evil? DON'T KILL MEH! *Hides everything sharp, or could cause harm.<strong>

**Heheh...Review!**


	10. Stick La De Hurt

**Hei! To betsu no kangei, mada, Hachidori no subarashii shō! It means, Welcome to another, yet, awesome chapter of Hachidori!**

**HOLY CRAP! I can't keep up with all my reviewers! _61_ freakin' reviews! You guys are frikin' _awesome!_ I wanna thank you all for reviewing! You guys make me so happy! Keep on reviewing_ plz!_**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.**

* * *

><p>And so, on with the story!<p>

**_Chapter 10_**

* * *

><p>"So, what do you think attacked the kid?" Inuyasha asked Sesshomaru.<p>

Sesshomaru looked at his half-brother and thought for a minute. "A Bear." He answered.

"Yeah, The scent is still lingering around, and it's making my nose itch." Kouga complained, rubbing his nose.

"Oh, stop complaining." Inuyasha said, throwing a stick at him to quiet him.

"What was that, dog breath?" Kouga asked, getting up from his position.

"Oh, I said, 'Stop complaining wolf turd'."

"Oh really?" Kouga asked, standing up straight.

"Really." Inuyasha replied dryly.

Kouga stood up infront of Inuyasha, and glared down at him.

"What 'ya gonna do? Bite me?" He asked cockily.

"Sure if you want me to, you flea-bitten wolf!" Inuyasha said, standing up also.

"**BAKA**!" Two voices yelled. All of a sudden, two sticks came down on Inuyasha and Kougas' head. "OWW!" Both yelled, looking behind them to see Ayame and Kagome holding sticks in their hands.

"What the hell was that for?" Inuyasha yelled, holding his head.

"That's for trying to start a fight" Kagome started.

"And for calling each other names." Ayame finished.

"Well," Ayame started. "It make sense."' Kagome finished.

"Your a Wolf," Ayame pointed at Kouga.

"And your a Dog," Kagome pointed at Inuyasha.

"So it makes sense!" Kagome and Ayame said at the same time.

Everybody shock their heads as they watched the four bicker and hit eachother.

Miroku then got an idea. (A/N: OH crap...here it comes again.)

"I've got an idea..." Miroku said, looking at the four arguing forms.

Everybody looked at Miroku.

"If you 4 can't stop fighting, then each time you argue, you have kiss!" Miroku said happily.

"WHAT?" All for yelled.

"I can't kiss Ayame!" Kagome yelled. "No offense.."

"None taken...And yeah! I can't kiss Kagome!" Ayame yelled.

"No, no. That's not what I ment. If Ayame argues with either Kouga or Inuyasha, She has to kiss 'em! Same goes for Kagome. If she argus with either Inuyasha or Kouga, she has to kiss them!" Miroku explained.

"Kagome, can I see that stick of a moment..." Sango asked.

"Sure..." Kagome said, handing it to Sango.

*Wack. *Thud.

"Owwww..." Miroku whined, holding his head.

"Thank you, Kagome." Sango said, giving the stick back to her.

"Welcome!" She said, skipping towards the tents, putting her stick away.

"But..." Inuyasha and Kouga started.

"That would sound fun..." Kouga started, grabbing Ayame's waist, and sunggling his head into the crook of her neck. Ayame blushed, looking down at the wolf. Kouga looked up at Ayame, who was trying not to blush like crazy, and smirked.

"Kagome...can I see your stick too, please?" Ayame asked, looking up at Kagome.

"Sure thing..." Kagome said, skipping towards the tent, grabbing it, and handing it over to Ayame.

"Thanks."

Kouga flew off of Ayame's arms(body), and cowered behind Sesshomaru, who moved out of the way, and sat next to Rin.

"I'm not protecting you, scrawny wolf." Sesshomaru said.

"Good." Ayame said, handing the stick back to Kagome.

I'm just gonna leave the stick out...just in case anyone else wants to use it." She said, setting it next to her.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm REALLY sorry this was short! I just couldn't think of anything right now... I failed you as a writer! I'm sorry! I haven't had much inspiration lately... <strong>

**Well, I hoped you like it, and review!**


	11. A sort of Confession: Part 1: Inuyasha

**And now...I give you...another...chapter of...Hachidori!**

**I know...some of you are a little mad at me for making the last chapter short, or not saying what happened with Inu and Kags with their kissing scene...**

**WELL! This chapter has ALL the answers!**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I don not own Inuyasha or any of the characters.<strong>

* * *

><p>And so, on with the story!<p>

**_Chapter 11_**

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

_*Scrub *Scrub *Scrub_

_"This won't come out!" Kagome screamed at the shirt._

_She kept scrubbing and scrubbing and blood of the kitsune stayed in the shirt, making the shirt look orange. __All of a sudden, hands were ontop of hers, scrubbing harder. She __turned around, and saw that Inuyasha was hovering over her, his silver locks creating a curtian, covering them from the rest of the world. They were a breath away. She could feel a blush coming to her face. She fluttered her eyes as he started getting closer to her, his golden-amber eyes stairing down into her soul. Looking only at her. Only her._

_"W-what is h-he doing...is he g-gonna kiss me?" She thought frantically._

_She closed heard eyes slightly._

_Inuyasha looked at the beautiful young girl in his arms. Her chocolate-brown eyes were closed slightly, her plump lips slightly open, and her arms around his neck, her onxy-black hair spread wildly around her._

_He looked at her again, and smirked._

'She really want's me to kiss her, doesn't she?'_ He asked himself. _'Better give her what she want's then.'

_He leaned down a little farther, until there lips were slightly touching._

_"Just so you know...were going to pestered with questions, if they find out." He said, smiling._

_"Do you REALLY care?" She asked, smiling herself._

_"No. Not really." He said, averting his eyes from her._

_"Then shut up, and kiss me." She said, her eyes getting lazy._

_"Impatient aren't we?" He asked, leaning to kiss her._

_*BZZT*BZZT*BZZT*_

_"Crap..." He said, going into his jean pocket, and pulling out his phone, which was beaping and buzzing loudly._

_"Who is it?" Kagome asked, sounding a little disappointed._

_"WHAT IS IT PERVERT? WHAT DO YOU NEED!..." Inuyasha yelled into the phone._

_This made Kagome giggle._

_"God...you don't have to yell into my ear. We were all wondering when you were about to get back." Miroku said._

_"It's none of your damn concern, is it?" Inuyasha asked annoyed._

_"Ohh...touche', touche'...are you with Kagome? What are you two doing?" Miroku asked pervertively._

_"UHG! We'll be right there!" Inuyasha yelled into the phone, and hanging up on Miroku._

_Inuyasha looked down at Kagome, who was now laughing up a storm._

_"What are you laughing about?" He asked._

_"Your just so funny! Your face was so cute!" She giggled, holding her sides._

_Inuyasha looked down at her. "So you think i'm cute?" He asked, a sly smile coming to his face._

_Kagome blushed, and then put her hands on her face. "That's not what I meant!"_

_"Sure it is..." Inuyasha trailed off, his sly smile still plastered onto his face._

_"UHG. Your annoying. You know that?" She said, sitting up, getting really close to Inuyasha's face again._

_"No. How annoying?" He said, leaning down a little, to where their lips almost met._

_"Very..." She said._

_They scanned each other's eyes. One seeing Gold. The other seeing a chocolate brown._

_*BZZT*BZZT*BZZT*_

_"My fucking god..." Inuyasha grummbled, getting his phone out again. He looked at it and threw it into the grass, and placed his hands on Kagome's waist. He then let her wrap her arms around his neck and kissed her lips feverishly. Traveling his lips from her lips to her neck, he felt her shiver and moan softly. _

* * *

><p>Kagome woke up, being shaken by Rin, who was looking at her.<p>

"Kagome...get up! She said, now jumping on her.

"OK, OK! I'm up! What is it?" She asked, rubbing her eyes slowly.

"Ayame, Sango, Miroku and Kouga went to the store a few miles away to get food, and...stuff..."

Kagome looked at her. "I thought we had enough food. What happened to all of it?"

"Well, remember Kagome. We've got 4 demons, and us humans. We go through food quickly. Do you remember last last year?" Rin said, getting off of her.

Kagome thought for a minute. "Yeah. Your right. But where's Inuyasha and Sesshy?" She asked, going into her bag to get clothes, hairbrush, shampoo, conditioner, and a towel.

"Oh, their getting more wood for tonight. I wanted to go along, but Sesshy told me to stay here. He didn't want me to get hurt." Rin explained happily.

"Do you wanna play 'Go Fish'?" Rin asked, pulling a deck of cards out from her back pocket.

"Well...let me take a bath, and then i'll play." Kagome said, picking up her stuff.

"Oh...can I take one with you?" She asked enthusiastically.

"Sure. Why not?"

"Yay!" Rin ran out of the tent, grabbed her bag, got her clothes, shampoo and stuff, and ran back to Kagome, who was just getting out of the tent.

"That was...fast..." Kagome mumbled, averting her eyes away from Rin, who was giggling.

"Well...come on!" Rin said, pulling Kagome towards the Hot Springs.

* * *

><p>"Ah..." Rin swooned, as she got into the hot water.<p>

"Yes...this feels sooo good..." Kagome said, sinking into the water, across from Rin.

Rin looked at Kagome with worry, and asked, " Hey...what's wrong? You haven't been acting like yourself since yesterday...what's going on?"

Kagome looked at Rin, turned her head, and smiled.

"Is it about Inuyasha?" Rin asked, getting closer to Kagome.

"Y-yes...but n-no not really."

"Oh, what happened? Give me details!" Rin said excitedly.

"W-w-well..."

"Uhuh?" Rin listened.

"The little boy that I found that day, well, when I was carrying him, his blood got onto my shirt, right, and I had to clean it off, and well...Inuyasha went with me, and umm..."

"Yeah? Uhuh?" Rin kept listening.

Kagome explained what had happened in those 35 minutes, and Rin kept her ear open.

"Really? Wow...you really love him don't you? I wish I had the courage to admit that I love someone..." Rin said in a dream-like state.

Kagome was startled by the question, but nodded a little, getting a huge smile from Rin.

"I WAS right! Sesshy owes me 500 yen now!" Rin squeeled, hugging Kagome.

Kagome blushed, and then Rin let Kagome go, sitting back down into the water.

"Sooo...how's it going with you and Sesshy?" Kagome asked akwardly.

"I love him! I always have and always will! Even though i'm younger than him, that doesn't stop me from loving him." Rin said, hugging her knees in the water.

Kagome smiled.

"It shouldn't hold you back." Kagome said.

"I know. But I don't know if he likes me...He can hide his emotions well. Sometimes I can pick up what he's feeling or thinking, but other than that, he's a complete mystery..." Rin trailed, off.

"Aren't all men?" Kagome asked.

"Totally..."

"I feel ALOT better..." Rin said, streaching her arms out.

"Yeah..." Kagome said, streaching also.

" 'Go Fish?' " Rin asked.

"Your on..."

* * *

><p><strong>Review plz :P<strong>


	12. A sort of Confession: Part 2: Sesshomaru

**I bring you the 12th chapter of Hachidori! You guys are gonna like this one!**

**And last time I checked...I had 61 reviews! Now I have 80! You guys are awesome! Thank you for supporting me throughout this story! I really** **appreciate it! I might end the story after 25 chapters...i don't know...i'm just thinking ahead...that's all...ANYWAY...**

**I wanna thank my sister, SoulMaka4Ever. She reviewed for EVERY SINGLE CHAPTER! Thanxs a million sis!**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I don not own Inuyasha or any of the characters.<strong>

* * *

><p>And so, on with the story!<p>

**_Chapter 12_**

* * *

><p>"Do you have a 9?" Kagome asked.<p>

"Nope! Go Fish!" Rin chirped, smling at Kagome.

"UHG!" Kagome whined, pick up, yet another card.

"Do you have a 1?" Rin asked happily.

Kagome reluctantly handed over a 1.

"Yay!" Rin said, laying down the pair of one's.

"Come on Rin, you've won 12 times now...can we stop?" Kagome asked, setting down her cards.

"No! I'm on a streak here! If I beat you this time, i'll beat my record!" She said, looking at her cards.

"Ok...fine...i'll play with you this last time, and then i'm done..." Kagome said, picking her cards up again.

Kagome looked at her cards, and then to Rin.

Cards. Rin. Cards. Rin.

"Do you have a...6?" She asked seriously.

Rin handed over a six.

"Yes! Haha! I got a six! I GOT A SIX!" Kagome cheered happily.

"Ha...ha...i'm a little scared now." Rin said, backing away from Kagome carefully.

Just then, a rustling noise came from the bushes, making the girls jump, and then look at it each other, with fear in their eyes.

"What was that?" Kagome asked, clinging to Rin.

"I-I don't...know..." Rin said, scared to hell as the noise got louder.

The rustling got even louder as the thing got closer. Kagome and Rin squeezed their eyes shut, praying for it to only be Inuyasha or Sesshomaru. But their prayers weren't answered. From what emerged from the tall bushes, was a big black bear, standing on it two legs, looking down at the scared girls.

***_Roar!*_**

The bear came down from its two feet, to be standing on all fours, it's mouth wide open. The girls opened their eyes, only to scream in terror.

_**"AHHHHHHHH!"** _

* * *

><p><strong><em>"AHHHHHHHH!"<em>**

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru turned around sharply, hearing the blood curling scream of girls coming from the campsite. They looked at each other with fear. Dropping the wood, they ran back to the campsite, their demonic speed getting them there quicker. The smell of blood hit them with full compact, with a suddle hint of Cherry Blossoms, Lemon Blossoms and Pomegranate. All of a sudden, Kagome came running out of the bushes, her cheeks were stained with tears, cuts, gashes, and bruses were seen everywhere on her body. She spotted Sesshomaru and Inuyasha instantly, trembling with fear, while trying to talk to them.

"Youhavetohelpus! Rinistryingtolewerawaythebear,andit'schasingher! helpher!" Kagome cried, her words rambling together.

"Kagome, slow down." Sesshomaru ordered. His gazed held fear, and that was the only thing lingering in his eyes.

"NO!Ican'tslowdown! Youhavetohelpher! ! Please!" She cried harder as the seconds went by.

Sesshomaru took of towards the campsite, his demonic speed getting him there in seconds. He looked around to see a few things knocked down, gashes in the ground, and blood smudged in some places. He checked the tent that held the injured boy in it quickly, tosee that he was ok, and ran off to find Rin.

He followed her scent north, which led him to Bone Eaters Lake. He could see that Rin was tring to hit the bear with a thick, long stick. The bear knocked it out for her hands, making her loose her balance, and fall into the water.

"RIN!" Sesshomaru yelled, running towards her.

* * *

><p>"RIN!"<p>

She opened her eyes, seeing Sesshomaru running for his life to get to her.

"S-S-Sess-h-homar-u-u?" Rin said, propping herself up.

Sesshomaru twirled his fingers, making one of his poison whips come to his fingers, and slashed the bears back. The bear cowered at being whipped, and ran back into the woods, only to die in the next 10 minutes or so from the poison.

Sesshomaru looked down at Rin, who was covered in blood, which was washing away in the lake. He scooped her uparefully and examaned the damange she took.

"Rin!" Sesshomaru yelled, shaking her violently.

"S-Shaking me...w-won't do a-any good..." Rin stuttered, weak and bleeding from the gash on her arm, and the cuts on her legs.

"You stupid girl...don't do anything reckless like that...ever again..." He said, holding her closer, the blood from her arms soaking into his shirt.

"I-I'm making you...a-all bloody...l-let go..." She said, blushing, but still very weak.

"Don't count on it." Sesshomaru picked her up carefuly, running backto the campsite quickly, before she bled to death.

* * *

><p><strong>Haha! So how was THAT? Huh? Tell me in a review! Remember, the review button is your friend.<strong>

** *Holds a watch up to face that swings back and forth.***


	13. Bath

**I've run out of things to say at the very begining, so, I give you the 13th chapter of Hachidori.**

**I was wondering...when should I stop Hachidori? Because, I'm running out of ideas, and...I don't know what to do after this chapter...Give ideas plz! And should I do a lemon or lime? I need answers!**

**And thank you my reviewers! We're almost up to 100 Reviews! I'm so excited to see who my 100th reviewer will be!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters. Only the plot people...**

* * *

><p>And so, on with the story!<p>

**_Chapter 13_**

* * *

><p>Inuyasha looked carefully at Kagome's wounds, dabbing at them carefully, while trying to clean the blood off of her. As he applied ointment, he wrapped some cloth around her arms and legs. He looked at Kagome with worry in his eyes and he tied off the bandage.<p>

Her face was pale, she was sweating, and shaking a little. Her clothes were bloody, she had a tear-stained face, and her hair was a total mess. She was a complete mess, but to him, she was still beautiful.

Inuyasha looked to his right to see Sesshomaru pacing back and forth infront of his tent, with worry writen all over his face.

_'I've never seen him _this_ worried in my entire life...'_ Inuyasha thought.

"I-Inuyasha? Can I...go and take a...bath now? I can smell my self..." She groaned.

"O-Ok...um, yeah."

Inuyasha stood up, and carefully lifted Kagome up, one hand supporting her back, and the other under her legs.(Bridal-style people...)

"I-Inuyasha? Why are you carrying me. I'm perfectly capable of walking to the spring myself..." She said, blushing at the fact that she was being carried around by him.

"Well...for starters...you almost bled to death 30 minutes ago, and you look so white, you can pass as Casper." Inuyasha said, walking further into the forest.

Kagome rolled her eyes, and then looked at her skin to see that she was a little paler that usual.

"One, it's probally 'cause I lost too much damn blood, and two, I almost lost my life, being chased by a bear." Kagome informed, getting a sadned look from Inuyasha.

Kagome re-traiced her words, and regreted what she had said. She knew he was angry about not being able to get there in time.

"Inuyasha, i'm-"

"Don't you dare say it, or i'll have to take drastic measures..." He treatened, not even making eye contact.

Kagome shut her mouth, and looked at the scenery around her.

The pine trees were swaying in the light breeze. The sky was a bold blue, clouds scattered around, indicating a storm may come. The sunlight beat down on them, the trees blocking out some of it. The scents of the forest filled their senses. He walked with her in his arms, and said nothing, enjoying each others company.

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha, as if he were a great god, or something. The way the sunlight made his hair shimmer, his eyes looking a more brighter gold than amber. The way his mucles flexed when he was carrying her...

_"Wait...what am I thinking!" _She thought panicky.

* * *

><p><em>Inu's P.O.V<em>

I looked down at Kagome, and smiled a bit.

Her skin was pale, but tanned out when the sunlight hit it. When the light hit her hair, it looked blue. To me, she looked beautiful. She then looked around the scenery, and sighed.

**_"Our mate is getting restless lately...I wonder why..." My demon side asked._**

_"I've noticed it too...wait...mate? What the hell? Why'd you call her 'Our mate'?" _I yelled at it.

**_"Oh, I see. You aren't gonna claim her as ours?" It asked._**

I went red from the question, and then looked at Kagome, who had her eyes closed.

_"Maybe...if she wants too...I mean...if she loves me...I guess...But I don't know, she may not want to be mine..."_ I stuttered in my mind.

_**"Really? Well, has she protestedabout us carrying her?" It asked me.**_

_"No...But-" _I answered, looking to the side.

**_"Oh no...i'm not done yet. When you went to buy those foods at the store, did she protest when we bought it for her? No."_**

_"But-."_

**_"These little signs of love are telling us, she loves us. So! Mate her..."_**

_End of Inu's P.O.V_

* * *

><p>The little voice in his head disappeared, and Inuyasha was left red, with a sleeping Kagome in his arms.<p>

He looked down at the sleeping figure, and shook her a little. "Kagome~." He sang, getting her to open her eyes.

"W-What...did I fall asleep?" She asked.

"Yeah, but, were at the hot springs..." He mumbled, setting her down easily.

"Ok..." She replied, looking at the hot water.

Kagome then realized that she didn't have her things to take a bath with.

"Crap..." She whined, turning back around to face Inuyasha.

"What?" He asked.

"I left my stuff back at the campsite..." She said in defeat.

"Great. Well...let me go back, and get it. I'll be right back." He said, running back to the campsite.

Kagome watched as her silver-haired hanyou ran with demonic speed, away from her to collect things for her bath.

"Hnnn...why do I love him?" Kagome asked herself, while looking into the deep forest.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, people...I NEED REVIEWS, AND I NEED SUGGESTIONS!<strong>


	14. A Heated Kiss!

***Giggle* *Snort* *Giggle* Ahahahah! Hehe! Hi guys, and welcome to the 14th chapter of the awesome story, Hachidori!**

**As you can see...I'M SOOOO EXCITED! I'm tried to get this chapter out as soon as possible! You see...I started school, And I won't be able to write as fast as I do anymore...But i'll try my best to get them out quick!**

**AND! MY 100TH REVIEWER IS...**

***Dramatic Backround Music* ****Inulover37! This chapter's all for you!**

**I would also like to thank the rest of wonderful reviewers for giving such awesome suggestions and reviews!...So enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Just because we write about them, doesn't mean we own them..._JEEZ_ do Ihave to say it EVERYTIME I put up a chapter? It's getting old...**

* * *

><p>And so, on with the story!<p>

**_Chapter 14_**

* * *

><p>To tell you the truth, Kagome, nor Inuyasha exspected to see what they saw when they go back to the campsite. (Hehehe! Here comes my naughty part!)<p>

Sesshomaru had Rin pinned down on the grass, her hair everywhere, and them two making out, with Sesshomaru's hands traveling up Rin's shirt. (Muahaha!)

Kagome stood their with her mouth on the ground, her hair dripping onto the dirt, and with Inuyasha having the same expression of coarse...

Rin tilted her head a little while opening her eyes to finally see Kagome and Inuyasha standing there, gaping. Rin's breath hitched, making Sesshomaru look at her. He followed her gaze, and met Inuyasha's and Kagome's gaze. Sesshomaru's eye's widened, and then he looked at Rin, who was completely frozen.

Swiftly, Sesshomaru picked Rin up bridal-style, and sprinted off in an northern direction.

Inuyasha and Kagome watched as Sesshomaru ran away with Rin in his arms.

"What...just happened?" Kagome asked, a little weirded out.

"I...seriously...don't...know." Inuyasha replied.

"Well, let them have their fun!" Kagome replied happily.

Inuyasha's mouth was gaping, again.

He shook his head, and then looked at Kagome, who was bending over to get her hairbrush. Inuyasha smirked, and tiptoed over to her quietly. He then took the oportunity to push Kagome over, making her fall flat on her face, getting a good amount of dirt and grass in her mouth.

Inuyasha was rolling all over the ground, laughing up a storm.

"AHAHAHA! OOHHHH that was FUNNY!" He laughed.

Kagome got off the the ground, got the grass and dirt off and out of her mouth and face, and glared at Inuyasha with the devil's eyes.

Inuyasha started cowering, with his ears flattening down on his head, him backing away from her. Very slowly.

"Inuyasha~..." Kagome sang evily, inching closer to the hanyou who was about to loose his life.

"Y-Yes...?" He answered slowly.

Next thing Inuyasha knows, Kagome's on his back, rubbing and pulling on his ears.

"Hey! Quit it!" Inuyasha yelled, trying to get Kagome off of his back.

"Nope! This is your punishment for shoving me into the dirt!" She replied happily, hanging on by his ears.

"Owww! Owww! Owwww! OWWWW!" He yelled, running around frantically.

Kagome's wet hair was sticking to his face, and making it hard from him to see.

Then...Inuyasha walked right into one of the trees, making Kagome fall off of his back. Inuyasha scrammbled up into the tree, and perched himself on on of the branches.

"Oi! Kagome! Are you ok?" Inuyasha asked,looking down at her.

"Well, i'd be alot better if you came down here and helped me. I kinda hurt my nose when you ran into the tree." She said, rubbing her nose lightly.

Inuyasha looked down at her, and grabbed her arm, lifting her up into the tree. He then placed a simple kiss on her nose, and then set her on the ground softly.

"Are you alright now?" He asked, turning his head away from her.

Kagome touched where Inuyasha had kissed her, and softly giggled like a school girl.

"Yeah...i'm ok..." She replied.

"...Wanna...come up here with me?" Inuyasha asked, holding out a hand.

Kagome looked up at him, and took his hand. He pulled her up gently, and set her on his lap, wrapping his arms around her waist, and sighed. Kagome leaned into his touch, and closed her eyes. "It's peaceful...isn't it?" Kagome then asked.

Inuyasha stared down at her for a moment, and then replied in a slow, hushed voice.

"Yeah..."

Inuyasha sniffed the air quickly, only to pick up his, Kagome's, Rin's and Sesshomaru's scents. Inuyasha relaxed a bit, and leaned into the tree. He didn't want anyone to ruin the moment for him and Kagome.

* * *

><p><strong>~With Sesshomaru and Rin~<strong>

Are you sure we're far away from the campsite?" Rin asked uneasyily.

"Yes, Rin. We're away from Kagome and Inuyasha. It's just you...and me..." Sesshomaru replied, holding her tighter.

"Yeah...you and...me..." Rin whispered.

"I love you...you know that...right?" Sesshomaru asked, turning her around, so that she was facing him.(I hope i'm not making him too OOC!)

"Yeah..." Rin replied uneasy.

"I don't mean to make you uneasy...I just don't want anything to happen to you. I couldn't bare it..." He whispered, leaning his head down onto the crook of her neck.

_'How can he tell what i'm feeling?'_ She asked herself.

"Your easy to read my dear..." Sesshomaru said out of the bleu.

"Oh..." Rin said, looking the other direction.

_**'Mate...' **Sesshomaru's youkai called._

* * *

><p>When Ayame, Kouga, Sango and Miroku got back from the store, they were suprised because of Rin and Sesshomaru, but were even more shocked because of the bear accident.<p>

Sango was pissed to say the least. Ayame was all over Kagome and Rin, asking if they were alright. Kouga and Miroku were worried, but relaxed when they heard that Inuyasha and Sesshomaru had helped them.

The girls went to go and bathe in the hot springs, while the men sat around the campfire.

"Man...that would have been scary...being chased by a bear..." Miroku said in amazement.

"Well, yeah! What the hell would YOU be doing of you were being chased down by a bear?" Inuyasha asked, angry at the fact that his best friend was really dense.

"Uhh...running for my life and screaming?" He asked.

"That's exactly what Rin and Kagome WEREN'T doing, they luered that bear AWAY from that camp. You would have kept it near the campsite. " Sesshomaru stated.

"Ehh...true..." Miroku agreed.

"You AGREE with it! Wow..." Kouga said, slouching on the log that he was sitting on.

"It is true. I would be running away from it, because I need 'this'." Miroku said, pointing to his...uhh...ding-a-ling.

"UGH!" Inuyasha and Koga said, throwing a stick at him.

"Your sick!" Kouga said. But Miroku only laughed.

"So? What went on here while Sango, me, Kouga, and Ayame were gone? What did you guys do?" Miroku asked enthusiastically.

Kouga nodded in agreement.

"Yeah. What DID happen? Rin and Kagome were fidgety." Kouga asked.

Inuyasha smiled evily, while Sesshomaru's breathing hitched.

"OH...alot happened..." Inuyasha said, about to get into the details.

* * *

><p><strong>So! There you go! Another chapter finally written! How was it? Tell me in a review! OH! And, I edited the 7th chapter!<strong>

**Click Below Plz! :)**


	15. Ayame's Reslove

**I'M BACK BABY, AND BETTER THAN EVER! MUAHahahah! Did ya miss me? I've been gone, for like, 3-4 weeks! And I've got a new chapter that'll have you all stuck to the computer screen! So just sit back and read this chapter of Hachidori!**

**So, Disclaimer: 私は自分の犬夜叉しない OK？ Now we understand eachother.**

* * *

><p><strong>And so on!<strong>

_**Chapter 18**_

* * *

><p><em>"Are you regretting kissing me? If you are, that's alright...I mean-."<em>

_"No. I don't regret it. That was the best moment of my life. I will never regret it. Ever." Inuyasha said, cutting her off from her heart-crushing senence._

* * *

><p>The 8 teenagers sat on logs, thinking of how to get everything from the capmsite, to ANOTHER campsite on the OTHER side of the forest. As they sat their, time ticking by, a million things went on in all of their feable little minds.<p>

_"I wonder if I zipped my zipper up on my pants..."_ Miroku thought absentmindedly.

He looked down to check.

"Yep!" He yelled out unknowingly.

The other 7 teenagers looked at him with weirded out faces.

_"I REALLY want sushi for dinner tonight..."_ Sango thought groggily.

_"How in the hell are we going to get our things over to the other side of the forest?" _Kagome thought for a minute.

_"..."_ Sesshomaru thought nothing at the moment.

_"I'm so tired..."_ Inuyasha thought with a yawn.

"AHHHHHH! I CAN'T TAKE THE SCILENCE ANYMORE! AHHHHH!" Kouga said, jumping up, and running down the dirt path to the road.

The rest of the group looked at Kouga as if he were on drugs.

"Ummm...what just happened...?" Sango asked.

"I don't know." Kagome stated simply.

"..."

"I'll go see if he's alright..." Ayame said, standing up, and dusting herself off.

The rest of the group nodded as Ayame walked off in the direcation Kouga was heading in. _"Thank god he ran off. We can finally talk. We keep getting interupted everytime he trys to tell me something!"_ Ayame thought happily. Walking around in the bushes, she searched for Kouga's scent, but couldn't find it.

"Where is he?" She asked, huffing.

"I'm right here..." A voice whispered calmly in her ear.

Ayame flinched, whipping around, and slapping whoever was behind her.

"OWW!" Kouga yelled, bringing a hand to his cheek.

"KOUGA! I'm so sorry, are you alright! I'm sorry that I slapped you!" Ayame said panicking.

"Ayame it's alright. You didn't mean it...It was my fault for trying to scare you..." She said, coaxing her panicking state. Ayame stopped her panicking and and looked at Kouga.

"Ok..." She replied, with a smile.

"So...that was a weird way to get away from the group. Screaming, 'I can't take it anymore.' Thats pretty subtle." Ayame pointed out, laughing a little.

"Well I had to get away from them. It was took quiet! And the fact that I needed to talk to you..." Kouga trailed off.

"Me too..." Ayame agreed.

Ayame looked at Kouga, and Kouga looked at Ayame. They both blushed at both of their thoughts for one another._"Does he like me?"__"Does she like me?"_

They both thought.

"W-What were you going to ask?" Ayame asked, her face getting red by the second.

Kouga looked at Ayame, and blushed, and then told her.

"I-uhh...I..w-wanted..." Kouga stuttered.

_"Come on man! You stuttering like a frikin' idiot! Tell her how you feel, god damnit!"_ Kouga screamed at himself.

Ayame tilted her head a little, and gave him a look of concern.

"What's wrong Koga?"

_"Damnit, she looks even cuter when she's tilting her head like that!"_ He yelled to himself.

Ayame stepped closer to him, lookng at him, concern all over her face now.

"Are you ok?"

All of a sudden, Kouga grabbed Ayame shoulders, and closed the space between them. He placed a small kiss on her lips, lettting the kiss linger for a few seconds, before he pulled back, and looked at her with at bright, reassuring smile.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you, Ayame..." He said, taking her pigtails out of her hair.

Ayame felt his hands run throught her hair as he undid the hair ties. She leaned into his touch, her emerald eyes sparkling in the weak sunlight.

"So...what now?" She asked, her hair falling to her shoulders.

"What doyou mean?" He asked.

"Well...you kissed me...a-and...I was wondering what...you...meant by...it..."

"_She's really dense...but that what makes her so damn cute..."_ He thought with a laugh.

"It...means that I...love you..." Kouga replied, looking down at her jolted her head up, looking into his electric blue eyes, his long brown hair, his toned body, and smiled weakly.

"Well...I..l-love you..t-too..." She replied, a tear rolling down her face.

_"She's crying!" _Kouga thought horridly.

"Wait, why are you crying?" Kouga asked in a panicked state.

"B-Because...all this time...I thought you loved Kagome...and not me...and hearing this, it's just a big suprise to me...that's all..." Ayame said, pouring her heart out to him.

He looked at her with disbeliefe. Kouga was speechless. She thought he liked KAGOME. No. That was wrong. He felt as if his heart was just ripped out of him. I never liked her like that. He probally flirted with Kagome a few times, but that was just to get on Inuyasha's nerves. Why would she think that? He tightened his grip on her shoulders, and bowed his head down.

"No...I never loved Kagome...she's a friend...a good friend. You. Your more that a friend to me. I love you more than anything on this planet. This whole fucking universe if anyone cares! It's _you _that I love. Now why...why would you think that?" He asked, lifting his head up to meet eachothers glossy eyes.

Ayame didn't answer him.

"Please answer me..." Kouga pleaded.

"I don't know how to answer you..." Ayame said.

"The tell me you love me again!" He demanded, not wanting to let her go yet.

Ayame looked up, tears pouring down her face.

"I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, god damnit!" She yelled, jumping on him, giving him a heart-crushing hug.

"I've loved you since 6th grade you pin head! You never noticed! I loved you, god damnit!" She said, cussing, and crying, wanting to just hold onto him. Kouga sat up, noticing that she nocked both of them to the ground. Held her, letting her cry, yell, and do whatever she needed to do to get everything out. After about 10 minutes of crying, she lifted her head up, and smiled warmly at him.

He leaned down and kissed her again, but let it linger a little longer.

"You took the words right out of my mouth..." Ayame said, giggling.

"I know I did..." Kouga replied, kissing her again.

* * *

><p><strong>With everybody else...<strong>

"I'VE GOT IT!" Miroku yelled in victory.

Everybody jurked their heads up to look at Miroku.

"We can just pack everything up in the car again, and just drive to another location!" Miroku cheered.

"Ugh! Why didn't **I** think of that?" Sesshomaru yelled angrily at himself, slapping his forehead.

"I'm so stupid!" Kagome yelled at herself.

"Sesshy...don't hurt yourself!" Rin scolded.

"Sorry..." He replied.

"Seriously? How did MIROKU come up with that, and not the rest of us?" Sango asked, shamed that the fact the idiot of the group came up with the smart idea.

"I don't know...I think its being around him too long is making us stupid...IT'S CONTAGIOUS!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Ok...well let's get get going, and pack up all the stuff. We have ALOT of work to do..." Sesshomaru said, standing up.

"And by the way...What ever happened to Kouga and Ayame?" Rin asked, being helped up by Sesshomaru.

"Ahhh...let em' be...they're probally smacking lips right about now...let them have their fun..." Inuyasha said, waving his hand around.

All of a sudden, everybodies faces went completely red.

* * *

><p>Ok, so? How did it go? Give me a review! I really hope you liked it! I tried to get this chapter out sooner, but I had NO internet!<p>

Click below plz! ^^

OR WRATH! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

(Jk)


	16. A Tiny Moment Alone

**QUICK ANNOUNCEMENT: **This story will end in 8 more chapters. I KNOW! I'M SAD ABOUT IT TOO! T-T But I have new stories coming out, for example, my coed-story, _The SnowBoarders_(It is out),and another one called _Love, Blood, and Vampire Bites(_Which isn't out yet). I do LOVE this story, but I've been running out of ideas...

Anyways! Hope you like this chapter!

**Disclaimer: Ok, some lawyers have been stalking me lately, and i've been getting threatening calls...so i'm just gonna say I Do Not Own Inuyasha.**

* * *

><p><em>And so on with the story!<em>

_Chapter 19_

* * *

><p><em>"C<em>ome on you guys! You guys just can't lay their forever! Now move your butts you lazy asses!" Sango yelled. All three 'Men' looked at Sango, and huffed. "It's too much work..." Kouga whined. "Yeah...we've been at it for 5 hours, and we've only pack one third of it all!" Mirokou said, dozing off. "I just don't want to help." Inuyasha stated simpliy. The men then layed back down on the grass, and tried to sleep.

Sango's temper rose, to where smoke was literally coming out of her ears. She looked to her left, and hope rose within her. "You see? Even Sesshomaru's helping without complaining! So you should help too!" She exclaimed.

"no...Rin threatenedme with a led bar...that's the only reason why i'm helping..." Sesshomaru said walking by with coolers in his hands. Everything went quiet for a moment. "Kagome! Ayame! Can you come here for a moment, and help me!" Sango yelled.

"You wouldn't..." Inuyasha said,lifting his head to look at Sango.

"I would..." She replied with an evil smile.

Ayame and Kagome then came walking towards Sango, each having a stick and a rock in their hands. "Yeah, Sango?" Kagome asked, looking at her worried. "Ummm...a little help witth the boys?" Sango asked, the evil smile on her lips getting bigger. Kagome started swinging the stick around, while Ayame was throwing the rock up and down. "Oh...I know how to solve_ this_ problem..." Kagome sung. "Me too..." Ayame also answered.

Inuyasha and Kouga looked up at Kagome and Ayame, fear written all over their faces as they looked at eachother.

"Run..." Was all Inuyasha had to say for him and Kouga to start running, using their demonic speed to get away. Kagome and Ayame took after them, sticks and rocks in hand."Lazy asses..." Sango mummbled.

"Sango!" A little voice called. The little puff of orange jumped up into Sango's arms, and nuzzled her neck. "Well hello, Shippo, how are you?"Sango asked happily. "I'm good, we're almost down with packing everything up! We just have the tents and other stuff, and then we're down!" Shippo informed happily.

"Awesome!" Sango exclaimed, throwing Shippo into the air. "All we have to do now, actually is find Kouga and Inuyasha, and we can pack the tents up, and get outta here!" Sango's attention then turned to Miroku, who was now trying to grope her. "UHG! Pervert!" Sango yelled, kicking him square in the face. Miroku started covering his face as if it had caught on fire.

"Shippo, can you go tell Sesshomaru that to just pack up the tents, and put them in the car. We're leaving as soon as Kagome and Ayame find Inuyasha and Kouga." Sango said, setting Shippo down on the ground.

"Ok..." Shippo replied, going after to find Sesshomaru.

Sango looked at Miroku again, seeing that he was sitting up against a tree. He had on a light purple shirt, kacki shorts, and purple Nike's. His hands we're covering his face gently. Sango walked over to him slowly, sitting down next to him. "Are you...ok?" She asked in a small voice.

"Yeah...it'll hurt for a little bit, but the pain will go away soon." He said, removing his hand away from his face slowly. Sango's eyes were filled with sadnees, and remorse. "I'm sorry..." Sango whisper very softly. "Wait...w-what?" Miroku said, suprise in his voice and on his face.

"I said i'm sorry, ok? I got carried away, and hurt you..." Sango said in a low voice.

Miroku couldn't believe what he was hearing with his own two ears. He looked at Sango's face to see a few tears falling down her face. He scrambled to get infront of her to get a better look at her. "W-Why are you crying?" He panicked.

"Because...You keep gropeing me...which makes me hurt you..." Sango said between sniffles.

Miroku's eyes softened, and he took Sango's hand gently. "I'm the one who should be saying sorry...I've grouped you too many times, and that'ts what's been getting me in trouble... I'm the one who should be sorry...i'm sorry Sango..." He said, hanging his head low. SAngo looked down at him, and smiled softly. She brought his hands to her face, and closed her eyes, feeling the warmth of his hands on her cold skin. He lifted his head, and looked at her.

"Do you remember...what I was about to say that day we went to the lake?" Miroku asked her, stairing intently at her. Sango shook her head. "You were about to say something, but someone interupted you...or something...You never got to tell me..." Sango said. "Well...i'm going to tell you now...you see...I groupe you because I want to get your attention...it seems stupid, but your beautiful, and I want to be able to hold you, and love you...what I guess i'm saying is that I love you..." Miroku confessed.

Sango looked at him, awestruck. She then glomped him with a hug, giving him kissed all over the face. "I love you too, Miroku, and don't forget it!" She cried into his skin. Miroku snaked his arm around her waist, and hugged her back. "love you too, love you too..." He whispered.

But unknown to them, Inuyasha, Kagome, Ayame, Kouga, Sesshomaru, and Rin we're all watching them, 'Awwing' and cooeing at the sceen infront of them.

"I don't want bother them..." Rin said quietly in the tree. "Me niether...this is their only moment together..." Kagome whispered back. " 'Bout time they go it on, they've been avoiding eachother for a while now..." Inuyasha said in a hushed voice. "Now...explain to me why and how I got up here?" Sesshomaru asked quietly.

Everybody looked t him, and shrugged. "Well..let them have their fun..." Kouga said, picking Ayame up bridal-style, and jumped out of the tree. Inuyasha followed suit, along with Kagome,leaving Sesshomaru and Rin alone. "So...what now?" Rin asked quietly.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, so...this chapter was kinda dedicated to Sango and Miroku...Obvious, right? Well, review plz, 'cause I need ideas for the next chapter...<strong>


	17. An Accident

**Hey guys! I've decided to get another chapter out quickly! I'm going to use a reviewer's idea, stigmafan123, and then fmafan014 from a while back. They're awesome ideas, so i'm gonna write them! Hope u like it! It's going to be good, I promise you ;)**

**Anyways! Hope you like this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Ok, numerous** **household items have been thrown at me lately...I'm just gonna say I don't own Inuyasha, ok? Easy and simple.**

* * *

><p><em>And so on with the story!<em>

_Chapter 20_

* * *

><p>"We all set?" Kagome said, looking around the now empty camping site. "Yep! And we're right on time, too! There is suppose to be a thunderstorm tonight, and a flash flood." Sango said, putting her bag in the back seat. "Cool..." The gang was moving to a new campsite today, trying to avoid anymore 'accident's from happening. They had all of their things pack, and ready in the car, just waiting on the 'men' to get back from, whatever they were doing...<p>

Ayame sniffed the air, and smiled brightly. "There back!" She called happily. Sango, Kagome and Rin looked at Ayame, and smiled also. "Well finally!" All three of them said, getting off of the ground. As said, Sesshomaru came out of the forest ruff, along with an irritated Inuyasha, a calm Kouga, and a sweating Miroku. "I swear that was agonizing! And I though you'd agree with me! You didn't have to go all crazy on me, and become a flustered-." *Smack* "Keep quiet monk, if you want to live..." Inuyasha threatened.

The girls looked at the 'men' and laughed. "What are you guys arguing about now?" Kagome asked, walking towards Inuyasha. "Well, I asked Inuyasha if-." "Like I said, Monk, keep quiet if you want to live..." Inuyasha threatened again, cutting Miroku off from his sentence. Miroku scrambled back towards Kouga, who was talking with Ayame, holding her hand affectionately.

"Was that really necessary?" Kagome asked, smirking at Inuyasha, who was blushing madly. "Yeah...he asked a perverted thing, which deserved a slap and yelling..." Inuyasha replied, taking hold of her hand. Kagome just shook her head. "So! Did you guys find somewhere where we can set up?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha shook his head 'yes'. "Yeah, it's right next to the Teshio Mountain Range. A few 100 miles away from here." Inuyasha said simply. Kagome's face dropped. "100 MILES AWAY FROM HERE? HOW FAR DID YOU WALK!" Kagome yelled. "OWWW! You don't have to yell, ya know. But umm…yeah, we walk about a hundred miles...but we use our demonic speed, and crap, so we're fine." Inuyasha said back.

"Wait...what about Miroku?" Oh...him? We had to take turns carrying his ass because he couldn't keep up." Inuyasha said with a grumble.

"So that's why he was sweating so bad..." Kagome mumbled to herself. "Are you guys done packing everything?" He asked. Kagome looked up at him. "Yeah! We we're just waiting on you guys to come and get into the car!" Kagome replied happily. Inuyasha smiled at her happiness.

"I think I should show her something that I found on that walk..."

Inuyasha thought.

Kagome stared up at him. "What's wrong, Inuyasha? You're quieter than usual..." Kagome said, worry tinting in her voice. "Nothing, it's just I was thinking about something. Nothing to worry about..." He reassured. Kagome nodded. "Well then! Let's get going!" Rin said, running towards Inuyasha`s Yukon. "I'm going to drive, no matter what anyone says!" Rin yelled, buckling up.

"Sesshomaru..." Miroku whispered. "What, Monk?" Sesshomaru replied, giving him a deathly glare. "Are you sure you wanna let Rin drive? She barely passed her drivers test, and is not very good at avoiding things on the road..." Miroku trailed off. Sesshomaru glared at him again, and shook his head. "Let her try. She's exited...let her be..." He said in a monotone voice.

"Are you sure?" Miroku asked again. Sesshomaru shook his head yes, and walked off towards Rin. "He's going to regret it..." Miroku sang, walking off to Sango, who was getting into the car.

* * *

><p><strong>One Hour Later...<strong>

The sharp, icy cold rain beat down on the wind shield heavily. All 7 teens and one boy tried to peer out the windows and mirrors, but their efforts were in vain. "Rin, please slow down!" They all cried. RIn slowed the vehicle down by 15mph/kph.** (A/N Hope that's the right unit...) **"Slower!" They yelled again. "Don't distract me!" Rin said, slowing the vehicle down by 10 more.

All of a sudden, Rin saw a deer in front of the road, minding its own business. She turned the steering wheel sharply, only to make them Hydroplane into a ditch.

"AAAAAHHHH!"

They all screamed.

* * *

><p>"Uhhh...I-Is everyo-one alrig-ght?" Inuyasha called, looking at everyone. Kouga was onto of Ayame, who was bleeding front her hand, Kagome was clinging to him, Shippo under her, and her eyes squeezed shut. Sango was being protected by Miroku, and Rin had her face in the airbag, bringing her head up and down, trying to smack herself with it.<p>

"Stupid, stupid, stupid! I'm so frikin' stupid! What is Sesshomaru going to think about this? I'm going to get killed!" Rin yelled at herself, tears falling down her face. The guys looked at Rin, and sighed. "Rin, you're not stupid. I saw. There was a deer in the road, and you tried to avoid it. It's alright. We can get it fixed..." Inuyasha reassured, smelling the salt-water of her tears. "Yeah, Rin...we're all ok, just a few cuts and scratches, that's all...-Rin!" Kouga yelled, looking now at her bloody face. The girls looked at her, seeing a cut above her forehead, and gasped.

All of a sudden, Sesshomaru opened the door, soaking wet, fear and relief written allover his face. "Rin! Is everyone alright? They all nodded, and pointed to Rin. She's got a bad cut on her forehead, but other than that, we're all fine..." Sango replied, getting out of Miroku's grasp. "I've called 911. They should be here any minute. And do you realize you guys are inclined in a ditch that is right next to the mountains edge?" Sesshomaru asked trying to calm himself down, but unsuccessful.

"WHAT! Get me outta here!" Sango yelled, trying to get out. Sirens and blue and red light started to flash and sound, signaling that help had arrived. "We're going to get you all out. Kagome, Inuyasha and Shippo, get out first, but carefully. We don't want to make the car falloff the side of the mountain..." Sesshomaru instructed.

They got out, rain pouring onto them as they we're escorted to the ambulance. "Now, Sango and Miroku, get out..." Sesshomaru said. "GLAD TO! Sango said, scrambling out quickly.

Miroku followed suit, Kouga and Ayame getting out after them. "Rin...I'm going to need to climb over, and take my hand. "Sesshomaru said, holding out his hand to her. "No! I don't deserve to live! I put everyone's life in danger! If I hadn't asked to drive, we wouldn't be in this mess...please leave..." Rin cried, gripping the wheel tighter. Sesshomaru's eyes went from determined to betrayed and hurt.

"No! I won't leave you, god dammit! If you don't climb over here, now...I couldn't live with myself...I don't want you to do this... .." He said his eyes now determined again.

Rin stared at him, and nodded. She moved over into the second row, and grabbed his hand. The car then began to tip, making her and Sesshomaru almost go back into the car. He pulled on her harder, her body colliding with his body, making them fall to the ground. The car tipped over on its back, kept rolling until it hit the edge of the mountain, and rolled off of it, crushing it completely at the end of the long fall.

Rin cried silently into Sesshomaru's chest, clutching into the fabric of his soaked shirt. "I'm sorry..." She whispered, crying harder into his shirt. He ran his fingers through her wet hair, sighing softly. He lifted her into his lap, and placed a kiss on her small lips. She opened her eyes quickly, and then started responding to the kiss he had given her. It didn't last long, but to them, it did.

"Again, i've saved you...humans are...vulnerable..." He said quietly, kissing the top of her head.

* * *

><p>After the ambulance had cleaned everybody up, making sure that everyone was alright, and not having to go to the hospital, they we're sent a car right away, and drove to the site again. The rain had become lighter, and the sky started to clear up. They had set everything up quickly, sleep wanting to take them all over after the day they had.<p>

"Well, at least nothing was in the car when it went down!" Miroku pointed out, snuggling with Sango. "True...we did put all of our stuff in the car Sesshomaru was driving in..." Sango said, playing with her hair.

Everyone nodded. The fire they had created warmed the chilled bodies, relaxing everyone. Sesshomaru stood up, picking Rin up bridal style, and walking off into the dense forest. "Sesshomaru? Where are you both going?" Ayame asked. "None of your business..." He said coldly. "Touché..." Ayame said, sinking back into Kouga, who was playing with her, now down hair. "I think he want's to talk to her..." Kouga whispered into her ear. Ayame nodded. "Yeah...after the day we all had, they've gotta talk..." She said. A few moments passed until someone broke the silence.

"Hey, we're gonna go too..." Inuyasha said, picking Kagome up, and walking off into the forest, blankets and pillows in hand. "Ok..." The two couples replied.

* * *

><p><strong>With Kagome and Inuyasha ~(Warning: A<em><span> light<span>_ Lime is in this portion of this chapter. If you do not like, Do not read. And this portion of this story is by AnimeRomanceFreak1990). Thxs alot!~**

"Inuyasha...where are you taking me?" Kagome asked from his arms. He looked down at her lovingly, and replied: "I'm taking you to a place I found when we went walking earlier today...I thought you might like it..." Kagome blushed, noticing the gaze he gave her. Nodding, he snuggled into his chest, warmth radiating off of him. "Warm?" Inuyasha said with a smirk. Kagome nodded into his chest.

They walked on, the forest getting darker, and getting colder. The sounds of birds chirping, the moonlight reflecting on the two bodies walking. Then, both person's could hear the sound of rushing water. "I guess we're here..." Inuyasha said, walking faster. They came to a clearing, the moon lighting the entire area. A small reflection of a rainbow produced by the mist of the small waterfall that also lay in the clearing. A small river emptied out into a small pool that glistened in the sparkling moonlight. "Inuyasha...this is beautiful..." Kagome said with a gasp.

The waterfall created the perfect atmosphere for the two. The waning half moon reflected back in the crystal pool below them. Two sets of bare feet barely skimmed the water as the night created a comfortable silence. InuYasha thought, stared at his female companion. Her face was looking towards the forest beyond the waterfall, where mysteries and adventure were hidden.

Her face paled with the moon, her glistening eyes caused by the moon's semi-powerful rays caused the hanyou's heart to beat uncontrollably. Her hair, black as midnight sky itself, brushed the grass while a few tendrils whipped around her neck and cheeks. Her body that was so apparent in her tank top and shorts had the boy's mind going.

She was beautiful sight, whether in the sunlight or bathing in the moon's rays. Kagome had that effect on him like no other woman had. But what could he do to show his interest? He wanted to kiss her, without anyone barging in or without any interruption. And she looked so calm now, not unlike the girl who chased him and tracked him down to this spot with a heavy stick, which lay some feet away.

The crickets sung their song as the cool night mountain air whiled around them. The hanyou took a deep breath, mentally praying he wasn't going to screw this up, let his hand slowly wander to hers some inches away. As soon as he covered her hand, Kagome turned to look at him. He was lucky his vision was keener than a humans' because he could see her blush and smell that she was anticipating whatever was coming. Yet she was also confused and unsure. Damn this woman confused him to no end!

But he trusted his gut. He wanted to do this. So far she didn't say or do anything to make him think otherwise, even as he started leaning in. He slowly closed his eyes, his heart beating with hers, both in excitement and uncertainty. Their breaths mingled as they were now inches whispered his name, "InuYasha…" Her name left his lips moments later, "Kagome…" Then without another word, the two closed their eyes as their lips met for the second time.

Both quickly fell into a rhythm. Both wanted this for so long. And now they were going to enjoy this time they had together. The hanyou's lips engulfed hers as his arms wrapped around her body, pulling her closer. Her arms went for his neck, not letting him escape now she finally had him where she wanted him. InuYasha didn't mind because he was thinking along the same lines. Tongues dueled and groans were swallowed. Once in while they pulled up for breath before diving in again. Hands eventually were snared in the other's long locks, bodies pressed more into the other.

Gasping and moaning coming from Kagome's throat caused the passionate hanyou to move them down so he could lay slightly on top of her.  
>Finally pulling back, he panted as he opened his eyes to look into her own sparkling ones. His hand that wielded claws brushed her face ever so gently, showing how much he cared about her. That he would never hurt.<p>

After he gave her a smile that sent shivers down to her core, he dove into the flesh of her neck, causing the girl to gasp in in pleasure. His hands didn't sit idle either. One hand went for the bare tender flesh of her leg, letting his claws move and up down. He smirked into her neck at her pants and broken mewls. His other held her face to his, behind her head in her hair where he was free to play with her silky locks.

Kagome was in pure agony. Never had she dreamed it would be like this. She's wanted InuYasha yes, and imagined over and over what it would be like, to kiss him, excited her that she finally was with him, exploring his upper torso. His shirt didn't conceal the fine planes of his chest or the six pack he sported. He was built, no doubt about it. And he seemed to let her know how much he like her touch, judging by how hard he was groaning and hissing in her neck.

The couple never wanted it to end. They finally had each other, for the first time without any nosey friends walking in on them. Whispers of passions and promises of more were exchanged as time went on. But neither said the one thing they wanted to say above all else.

I love you.

* * *

><p>The two layed out on the blankets, cuddling close, looking up at the starry night sky. They then looked at eachother, each holding a loving gaze. Kagome closed her eyes, and smiled. "Just out of curiosity...what did you bring me out here for?" She asked in a small voice. Inuyasha looked down at his beauty, and smiled. "Well..for one to get some alone time with you..." He said between kisses. "And two...to stare at the sky...it's perfect over here..." He finished, capturing her lips once more.<p>

Kagome giggled inbetween the kiss. "You're so sweet..." Inuyasha's heart fluttered. "Not as sweet as you..." Inuyasha cooed. Kagome slapped him on the arm lightly. He chuckled. They both looked up, the stars twinkling and shining brightly. "So pretty..." Kagome said, her eyes searching the skies. "Yeah..."

The two teens in stayed like that for a couple of hours, enjoying eachothers company, and most of all, being in love with the people they care most for...

* * *

><p><strong>How was that my homies? Did you like? Huh? HUH? I know ya did...<strong>

**I would like to thank AnimeRomanceFreak1990, again, for helping me with a portion of the chapter! I LOVE YOU! XD ( No homo) Lol. It was a light lime, yes, and I might change the rating, but i'm not too sure yet...But what the hell, it was good right? I was supposed to make this REALLY long chapter into just two chapters,but you all deserve a long chapter.**

**Please, Please, Please Review! It would be AWESOME!**

**Click Below! ^^**


	18. Whatever You Wanna Call It, It's Love

**Hello, my wonderful readers! I give you the 21st chapter of Hachidori! I never really expected to get to 21 chapters...but anywho! This chapter is going to take place when Sesshomaru takes Rin from the campsite (Look back at 20th chapter) It'll be kinda like InuxKag, but _TOTALLY_ diffrent.**

**So, enjoy!**

**Diclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 21<em>

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru walked calmly through the forest, Rin being held closely to his chest. Looking up, she stared at his eyes. Those...piercing, golden amber eyes. Looking down at her, Sesshomaru caught her awed-face glare. She turned away embarrased, a blush reaching her pale cheeks.<p>

A very small smile reached Sesshomaru's face. "Rin..." He said quietly. Rin looked up at him again. "Y-Yes?" She stuttered. "This Sesshomaru is taking you to a place that he only knows of. Will you keep it secret?" He asked giving her a stare that could have melted her to the floor. "I-I will..." She replied, giving him a smile. He nodded, walking on.

Rin looked at him again, her brown eyes scanning his pale complexion. The cresent moon on his forehead, and the jaggid lines on his cheeks were becoming darker.

"You're staring at this Sesshomaru again. How come? Is something on his face?" He asked, looking down at her again. _'He caught me staring at him again! What do I say?'_

"I-umm...was-umm...just-ya know...umm..." Rin stuttered, trying to stall his question. Sesshomaru just kept staring. "Heh, heh, heh..." She said, rubbing the back of her head.

Sesshomaru's expression changed from emotionless, to a soft smirk. He leaned down slowly, capturing her lips with ease. Rin's eyes litterally went out of her head as he kissed her. After a moment of shock, Rin began to respond to the kiss. He kept walking, perfectly knowing where he was going, while giving his future-mate all his full attention.

They soon came to a stop, pulling away for some much needed air. Sesshomaru set Rin down on the grassy ground, the midnight dew wiping against her legs. Rin looked out the spectacular view of the secluded area Sesshomaru had found, and gasped. "Sesshomaru..." She said.

Rin looked at the small little lake of crystal clear water, the half-moon reflecting on its surface. Tall grass grew on the edges of the pool of water, as if hiding something in it. Small flowers also dotted the area, some being Dasies, others being Cornflower's or Daffodil's.

"Do you like this atmosphere?" Sesshomaru asked, sitting next to Rin. Rin looked at Sesshomaru with teary eyes. "I do...very much so..." She whispered.

Wrapping her arms around Sesshomaru's wait, she nuzzled her head into it, inhailing his wonderful scent of rain, and a hint of seasonal spices. Responding to her gesture,he wrapped his arms around her waist, taking in her intoxicating scent of Gardenia, and Sweet Pea. "You smell...heavenly..." He whispered into her ear, as he layed her down onto the soft, yet wet grass.

He nibbled on her ears, trailing his hands up and down her hips, obviously seeing that her hips were perfectly ment for child-bearing. Rin was in ecstasy. She could feel that Sesshomaru was slowly lifting up her shirt, exploring its creamy surface. She wrapped her arms around his neck, moaning into the kisses he was giving her. But Sesshomaru stopped.

"Do you love this Sesshomaru?" Sesshomaru then asked into her ear, quietly enough to where Rin could bearly hear. She looked up at him with confusion. "What?" Rin asked, astonished at his question. "Do you love this Sesshomaru?" He asked again, but this time, louder.

"What do you mean? Of coarse I love you! Why wouldn't I?" She asked, her voice sounding a little hurt. Detecting this, Sesshomaru gave her another kiss, this time, a little more heated than the previous one. "Do you truly love this Sesshomaru?" He asked again. Rin nodded 'yes'. Sesshomaru nodded. "Then this Sesshomaru would like to make you his mate." He said, capturing her lips once more.

_'What? Mating? What's that?'_ Rin thought.

* * *

><p><strong>(Ok, a light lime in this portion. I'll tell you when it stops if you do not wanna read.)<strong>

Sesshomaru continued with the kiss, but trailed it towards her neck. There, he could smell her scent at its most, with started to drive him into a total frenzy. He sucked, licked, nibbled, and even hissed into her skin, as he continued to pleasure her. Just with these small things on her neck sent her into oblivion. _'I've never felt like this before...'_ She though hazily.

Sesshomaru then trailed his sweet kissed from her neck, to the valley of her breasts, which were still covered up. "Mine..." He whispered, but then caught himself. _'This Sesshomaru hasn't asked of her consent. This Sesshomaru must before continuing on with his actions...'_ He thought.

"S-Ses-s-oma-a-ru...w-what's-m-m-at-ting?" She asked, stumbling over words because of the sweet pleasuer on her neck.

"It means...You...are mine forever..." He whispered into her ear, kissing right below it. Rin was getting turned on by the second.

"Will you...accept my courting?" He asked, looking into her eyes. "I do...Sesshomaru..." She said, her eyes half-lided.

**(Ok, short lime ended.)**

* * *

><p><strong>With Sango, Miroku, Kouga, and Ayame...<strong>

"YOU FIRKIN' PERV!"

*Smack* *Thud*

"Oww..."

"He never learns...does he?" Kouga asked, sitting down, leaning up against a tree. He had Ayame in his arms, her head nuzzled into his chest. "No, he doesn't..." She said, looking into his electric blue eyes, him looking into her emerald eyes.

Currently, Sango was fuming at the fact that she was letting serious with Miroku, and he HAD to rub her ass at a moment like this. "I swear...it's like a 6 year old trapped in a 18 year-olds body..." She whispered to herself as she moved away from Miroku, with his twitching hand.

_'Did he really have to pull a stunt like that? And WHILE I was getting comfortable...'_ Sango thought sadly. Her expression went from furious, to soft and sad. Kouga noticed, and whispered into Ayame's ear: "Let'em have their fun...we can take it to either the tents...of my car..." Kouga whispered, earning a soft giggle.

"Ok, but I prefer the car..." Ayame said, turning herself around to face him, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Ok, then...car it is..." He said, picking her up by her ass. Ayame giggled, fully knowing what was going to transend in the passing moments.

Miroku looked up at Sango from the ground, who had placed herself under a tree, her bangs covering her eyes completely_. 'Now i've gone and screwed it up, haven't I?'_ He asked himself, getting off of the cold ground. She had wrapped her arms around her legs, resting her head on them. He could hear her crying softly._ 'S-She's crying!' _He thought with astonishment.

He scrambled tohis feet, coming 5 inches within her face. She opened her eyes, and then closed them again. "Go away, Miroku..." She said, turning her head the other way. "No. I need to know what is wrong with you." He said, getting on the other side of her now.

"No...go away..." She said, it now being in a whisper.

"No. I will _not_ go away. I know that I grouped you. That was wrong of me. I know that. I will stop groueing you from now on, but please...look at me...I can't stand it when you refuse to not look at me..." He said in an audible whisper. He hung his head low, obviously sad that he would not speak more than 5 words to him.

Then Sango thought for a moment._ 'Did he really mean that?' _

She lifted her head off of her lap, and and moved towards Miroku. She lifted his head,only to see a sad look on his face. She smiled, and then placed a small kiss on his lips. "But you know..." She started with a smirk.

'What? He asked, wrapping his arms around her thin waist. 'Whae you groupe me sometimes, it turns me on..." She whispered into his ear. Miroku just chuckled. I knew it..." He sang,placing another kiss on her soft lips.

* * *

><p><strong>OK! So now,i'm changing the rating from 'T' to 'M'. I think it deserves that much...But hey! As long as you liked the chapter, i'm good! So, please review!<strong>

**Click Below!**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**V**


	19. AU Note

**HEY! This is just a small Author's Note: **

**I have deleted the 22nd chapter,and i'm combining it with the 23rd chapter. Sorry for the inconveinence, but I decided to put them together. Just look out for the chapter. I'll replace this note with the chapter. **

**(- -) I'm tired...**but i'll have the chapter up and out tonight I promise!****

****Well, see yall in a little!****


	20. Don't Know a Name

**Ok, So I decided to combine the 22nd and 23rd chapters together. If you've noticed...BUT this is a longer chapter. So, I hope you like it! And...I was hoping if I could get 150 reviews bfore I ended the story? Just asking, it's totally up to you, but, hey! It would be awesome! ANYWAY.**

**Enjoy~!**

* * *

><p>"What to do...what to do..." Kagome mummbled, rummaging through her bag. "Where is it?" She asked herself. "..." "AHAH! I found it!" She yelled randomly, pulling out a rectangular object.<p>

"My DSi! I've found you! Where have you been?" She said, hugging it dearly. She waited for an answer. (Of coarse she wouldn't get an answer, right?) Kagome looked around to see if anyone was around.

_'The boys must have left already...they did say they were going to get the supplise earlier...hmm...but where are the girls?' _She asked herself. "Oh well!" She chirpped, skiping off towards a log to play her DSi.

"**DIE HEARTLESS**!" She yelled rapidly pressing the X, Y, A and B buttons. She stared at the screen intently, watching the characters disappear from the screen. Pressing a few more buttons, the screen said Winner, and she threw her hands into the air. "Yes! I am victorious!" She yelled.

Jumping up and down Kagome danced like alittle girl, totally forgetting another mission was playing, and that she was loosing. She looked at the screen, and her eyes got big.

"No! No no no no no no no no no! Don't do that!" She yelled, sittting back down and pressing the buttons again. "Muahahahahaha! I'm winning!" She yelled, gaining control.

Kagome sat their again, rapidly pressing the buttons, and yelling at the DSi, but unknown to her, there was something...or someone creeping behind her.

A twig snapped, alerting Kagome immediately.

"Who's there?" Kagome asked, looking around quickly. The bushes started to shake, along with a muffled sound of a feminine voice. "Next time you try to drown me, try thinking WHY your doing it, BEFORE you do it!"

Kagome tilted her head. "Sango?" She asked to no one in particular.

Sango the appeared out of the bushes, a towel in her hand, and her whole entire body soaking wet. Kagome snickered. "What are you guys arguing about now?" She asked, walking towards them. She could see that Sango was radiating with fury. "Uhhh...Sango?" Kagome asked.

"WHAT!" Sango yelled, looking at Kagome.

"Geez, I was just asking what was wrong with you..." She said, taking a step back. Rin and Ayame appeared from behind Sango, a sad look on there face.

"Ok...what happened?" Kagome asked, hanging her head low. "THEY TRIED TO DROWN ME!" Sango yelled, flailing her arms around. Kagome rasied a brow.

"Seriously?" Kagome asked. Sango shook her head up and dow really fast. "Yeah! And I don't know why!" Sango yelled again. Kagome looked at Ayame and Rin. "Why'd you guys do it?" Kagome asked, looking at the scared girls.

"We didn't mean to! We were at the lake and Sango had been swiming around and we want to also. We jumped in, and we accidently jumped on her. She started yelling, and we got out. WERE SORRY!" They both said all at the same time. Sango and Kagome looked at them and sighed. Sango smiled, and shook her head.

"I'm sorry...I should'nt have freaked on you..." Sango said. "Awwww...and were sorry too, Sango..." Ayame and Rin said happily. "Hugs?" "Hugs..."

Sango, Ayame, and Rin all came together for a really geeky hug, totally forgetting Sango was soaking wet. "Wait..." They both said at the same time.

"Your still wet!" They both the yelled, jumping back and trying to get the water off them. Sango giggled. "Sorry...forgot..." She giggled. Kagome sighed. "We all good now?" Kagome asked, putting her hands on her hips.

They all nodded.

"Good, 'cause I think I need a good soak at the hot spring..." Kagome said grabbing the towel out of Sango's hands. Kagome started to run off towards the hot springs, when Sango called back.

"Hey! That's my towel!" She yelled, running back to get the towel.

Soon, Rin and Ayame followed suit.

* * *

><p>Rin, Sango, Kagome and Ayame all were walking in a row, holding an assortment of batheing untinsils. They had run back to the campsite to grab everything,and started walking to the Springs. Rin was holding all of the shampoo and conditioner they were going to use, Ayame had the soaps, Kagome held the lufas and scrubbers, and Sango had the bags with the towels and their clothes in it.<p>

The girls giggled as they talked about the stupidity of the boys in the past two and a half months.

"And did you see the way he fell? He looked like he had seen a ghost when we found him!" Rin laughed, clutching her stomach from the accessive laughing.

The other three giggled.

"True true, but what about when you and Sesshy were caught making out!" Kagome giggled, covering her mouth. Rin gasped. "Kagome!" She yelled, trying to jump on Kagome.

"What? It's true? I walked in on you two weeks ago, sucking on eachother's faces!" Kagome giggled histerically.

Rin was getting redder and redder as the moments went by. "Ok, yeah. We were kissing, but it wasn't a full-blown make out session...I'm not too comfortable about that yet..." Rin trailed off scilently.

Kagome's look softened. "I'm sorry, Rin...I didn't mean to bring that up..." Kagome appologized, touching her shoulder gently.

"It's ok...I mean, I trust Sesshy, but it's just..."

"Your not that ready to further?" Ayame finished fo her, touching her other shoulder. "Yeah..." Rin replied, looking towards the ground. "I feel that way too, Rin...we all do, with the guys. It's just a matter of time of when were ready or not. It souly depends on how your ready, and if Sesshomaru has the patience to wait on you for something like that..." Kagome said, haulting all her actions, as of walking.

Rin looked up at Kagome , Ayame and Sango with watery eyes. "I'm so glad I have friends like you..." She said, smiling through her tears. "AWWW!" All the girls yelled, coming together in a smushed, looking hug. "We're glad too, Rin..." Ayame said all baby like, trying not to cry. "Yeah..." Sango and Kagome agreed.

A single tear fell off of each girls' face, all smiling like idiots. They stayed like that for a moment more, until they pulled away, walking towards the hot springs again.

"So? What other juicy stories do you all have?" Rin asked, a devious smiled plastered on her face.

"Hmmmm...lemme think..." Kagome gasped like one of those snobby preps at her high school. "What about Sango and Miroku? They were gettin' it on by the tents the other night..." Kagome said, wiggling her eyebrows. "KAGOME!" Sango yelled, reaching out to choke the living daylights out of her. "AHH RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! CRAZY SANGO'S LOOSE!" Kagome yelled, taking off.

Rin and Ayame looked at eachother,and then to Sango, and shrugged. "RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" They screamed, runnning off in the direction Kagome had gone.

"Kagome...just you wait...I have a _very _juicy story from you and Inuyasha~..." Sango sang, walking strangly calm down the dirt trail. Sango the looked down for a moment and stopped.

_'What amI to Miroku? I mean,we confessed to each other. But that was about it. We're getting closer, and I mean that, but...what am I to him? Some toy to play with, and then throw to the side when he's done? It doesn't really sound like him...' _Sango looked up from the ground she was staring at. '_I'm gonna have to confront his tonight when he gets back...' _Sango made up in her mind.

"OK! Going to tell him tonight!" Sango yelled aloud.

"Tell him what, Sango?" Kagome asked, looking at her weirdly. Sango looked at Kagome with a suprised look. "Oh, nothing...just thought talking..." Sango said, kicking a rock a few feet. " 'Thought Thinking'? What in the world is that?" Kagome asked, giggling a little.

"I don't know...I just said something that was suppose to be a thought..." Sango said, rubbing the back of her head. Kagome sighed. "Well, come on. Rin and Ayame are waiting for us." Kagome said, pulling Sango towards the Hot Springs. "Ok..." She said, letting Kagome guide her.

* * *

><p>The girls all giggled as they looked at the hot water. The smell of sulfur and earth resonated from the earth as each of them stripped. Steam was seen above the water, it looking inviting. The sky was an orange-pink hue, due to the sun setting. They could faintly see that the stars were coming out. The tempature outside was warm, but the breeze was cold. As they dipped into the water, they giggled again.<p>

"Man, the water's hotter than usual..." Rin complained, tying her hair into a bun.

"Yeah...but it's better that way...ya know?" Sango asked, looking Rin. "Well, if you say so..." Rin said back, sinking into the water a little further. "Ahhh...it feel's nice, though..." Kagome breathed, closing her eyes, and breathing in the scent of the water.

"You can say that again..." Ayame said softly, taking out her pigtails.

The 4 girls all sat in scilence, enjoying the hot water, the setting sun, the cold breeze, and the small chirps of animals. "Ahhh..." All girls chanted together.

"Yep..."

"Yep."

"Yep..."

"Yep..."

They soon realized at what they had done and all giggled again.

"We sound like the people off of the one show!" Ayame giggled. "You mean _'King of the Hill'_ ?" Kagome asked, giggling as well. "yeah! That's it! How they all drink beer, and then they say 'yep' after each other! This TOTALLY reminded me of that!" Ayame said, trying to kep her giggling to a minimum.

"Me too!" Sango and Rin laughed.

"Man, we are total geeks..." Kagome said, grabbing for a luffa and lavender soap. "Yes; yes we are." Rin smiled. "Ok, seriously, we need to have a geek night. Watch _Star Wars, Star Trek,_ and_ Harry Potter_." Sango said, grabbing for a scrubbie and peach body wash.

"Good idea! Do you think the boys will join?" Ayame asked, grabbing a scrub brush and her honeysuckle shampoo and conditioner. "I'm pretty sure they would. What gut doesn't like Star Wars?" Kagome asked, getting out of the Hot Spring.

"Don't know..."

The three girls followed ingetting out of the big Hot Spring, only for each of them to get into a smaller hot spring. They each had grabbed their shampoo's and washes, and washed their hair and bodies.

* * *

><p>The scents of their washes lingered in the air was they walked back to the campsite. They giggled and laughed at eachother, enjoying each others company.<p>

"Man...I can't believe were leaving this sanctuary in a week...can you?" Kagome asked, streaching her relaxed body.

"No...I can't..." Sango said, looking down.

The girl's laughing and joking completely went scilent. "We gotta think about Collage too..." Rin whispered.

"Yeah, but we'll get in. We're all pretty smart enough to get into a good collage." Sango said, butting Rin in the hip.

Rin smiled.

"Yeah...Nothing to worry about." Rin said, smiling widely.

"Good, 'cause the boys are here..." Ayame said, walking past them and jumping on Kouga, who was walking towards them. "Kouga! I missed you!" Ayame squeeled, kissing his face. "Missed you too, Ayame." Kouga said, kissing her forehead.

Then Miroku, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were seen coming down the path, smiling at the scene.

"Fluffy!"

"Inu!"

"Miroku!"

The three girls then mimicked Ayame's actions, jumping, hugging and kissing the boys like they haven't seen them in years. "We missed you!" The girls chimed in, all smiles at the moment.

"What's gotten into you girls? Your all happy._ Not_ normal." Inuyasha said in-between Kagome's kisses. "We're just happy, well...just 'cause." Rin said, just getting back from kissing Seshomaru.

Sango pecked Miroku on the cheek before hopping off of him,and dusted herself off.

_'Nothing to worry about...' _Sango thought, smiling at everyone, who were talking together, loving and laughing.

"Sango! Come on! Were gonna have a Geek Night! And we made Curry!" Miroku called to Sango.

"Oh! Coming!" She yelled, running up to the quickly.

_'Nothing to worry about...'_

* * *

><p><strong>How was it?The revision in my opinion, is alot better. Just make sure to review! <strong>

**~Ja Ne~!**


	21. Geek Night

**HAPPY THANKSGIVING EVERYONE! **

**Ok, so , I didn't get alot of reviews last chapter...*Grumbled to self* But it doesn't matter! I only care that you like the story, and what I need to do to fix it. I have been getting reviews from 2 or 3 reviewers that are a little irrelevent. I don't wanna be mean or anything, but it's not needed. I get it if your telling me that somethings wrong, and need to fix it. But i'm not gonna point anyone out. **

**And, I don't like being mean. It's not me. So! I hope you like the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Me no own Inuyasha!**

_(Quick reminder too: 2 more chapters until the story's done!)_

**Enjoy O~!**

* * *

><p>"Mmmm...this is good! Who made it?"<p>

The boys looked at Sango, who was chowing down on the Rice and Curry in front of her. "My dear Sango. It was me who made it. I'm so glad you like it." Miroku said, looking down at Sango in his lap.

"No you didn't! We all made it, you lying ass!" Kouga yelled, gulping down a spoon-full of the curry. "Well, it's same. We-meaning I made it." Miroku said.

"No it doesn't!"

"Yeah it does!"

"No, it doesn't!"

"Does!"

"Dosen't!"

"Does!"

"Doesn't!

"Just shut the hell up so we can watch the damn movie!" Kagome yelled angrily, her nose flairing.

Everybody turned their heads towards Kagome. Kagome was sitting in Inuyasha's lap, her hands holding a bowl of Curry. "Geez. You two fight like girl who stole parking lot spaces. Get over it. All of you made the Curry. Now shut it so we can watch Harry Potter." Kagome said, putting a spoon-full in her mouth. They all stayed quiet, watching

"Mate...calm down...they'll fight. It's normal. Just calm down..." Inuyasha cooed in her ear, nicking her neck a little. "O-ok..." Kagome whispered backin a stutter, smiling up at him. The two nuzzled eachother's necks, and looked at the screen again, completely engrossed in the fighting of people using sticks.

"Wait..."

"Mates?"

"WHAT THE-"

"HOW IN THE HELL?-"

"Congrats, Inuyasha! Finally put the moves on her, ehh?" (That resulted in a slap from Sango and a punch from Inuyasha.)

"Well this is a suprise..."

Ayame and Kouga huddled together, whispering v_ery _scilently in Wolf Demon. _"Kouga? Did you know about this?"_ Ayame asked, looking over to Rin and Sesshomaru. _"No, I didn't. But I did smell Inuyasha's scent on her. I only thought they had been in close contact. I would have never have thought they'd mate." _Kouga said, making sure to keep his voice low.

_"That's what I thought. I was totally wrong." _Ayame whispered back.

"Shhh!" A voice hushed.

Ayame and Kouga went quiet from their Wolf Talk and began to watch the movie again. But Sango and Miroku quietly excused themselves from the movie and talked about the little couple, who completely ignoring everybody else accept for themselves.

* * *

><p>"I'm so mad right now!" Sango said in a hushed voice. "Why, my dear Sango?" Miroku asked, sweetly. "First, don't call me 'Dear', second, i'm mad because Kagome didn't tell me about this!" Sango said, walking further into the forest. "I'm sure she had a good reason for not telling you right away." Miroku encouraged, grabbing for her arm.<p>

Sango moved away quickly, huffing out all of her anger. "I mean, I would understand if she told me, but I-" Sango was cut short of her sentence by lips on hers. They were warm and inviting. She opened her eyes to see Miroku, and smiled inwardly. He pulled away, and took her into his arms, making her blush wildly.

"Sango, me dear, calm down. Just like Inuyasha said to Kagome. You need to calm don and relax. We're on vacation. That's the whole point of us going on it." Miroku said, nuzzling her neck.

Sango stood there, encircled in his embrace, all warm and fuzzy.

She returned to hug, closing her eyes for a moment. "Thanks for calming me down, Miroku...I'm pretty sure Kagome had an explanaition for not telling us right away...I shouldn't get worked up about it." Sango said, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Then Sango felt weight in her ass, and then felt a rubbing sensation too. Her face twisted into an angry look and she looked away. "Way to kill the mood, jerk..." She grumbled, crossing her arms across her chest.

"No...slap? He asked, cocking his head to one side. Sango stayed quiet, a faint blush on her face. "Ohhh...so you liked it...hmmm...interesting..." He said, chuckling to himself. "Shut it, pervert..." She grumbled. "I'm not a pervert if you like it. Now come here." Miroku said, opening his arms to Sango.

Sango looked at him weird. "No. Not after to stunt you just pulled." Sango snorted, looking away from him.

"Come here wumman, or i'll force ye into the worst tickle fit of yur life." Miroku said in an Irish accent. But Sango just stared at his with a black expression. She walked over to him and asked. "Where in the HELL did you get that accent from?" She asked, going into his arms.

"Well, my World Languages teacher was half Irish, and had an accent like that too. Guess I caught onto it." Miroku said, wrapping his arms around her once more.

"Well, don't do it again, 'cause that accent is kinda offensive, calling me a 'wumman' and all." Sango said, kissing him softly on the lips. "Your wish is my command, my Dear Sango..." Miroku said, deepening the kiss.

"You're _so_ corny..." Sango said, smiling into the kiss. "Well, I try, ya know?" Miroku said, laying them both down at the base of a tree.

"W-what are you doing? We're suppose to be watching the movie." Sango said, being laid ontop of Miroku's chest. "I don't wanna watch some movie about kids trying to kill eachother with sticks. Sounds a little weird." He said, looking up at her lovingly.

Sango thought for a meer moment. "I guess your right." Sango said, relaxing on his chest.

"Good, 'cause I wanna just get some sleep..." Miroku said with a yawn. "Yeah, well...good night..." Sango whispered, kissing him once more.

"Ya know...I don't see this side of Sango very much..." Miroku said, smirking fown at her. "Well, if you'd stop with your lechrous acts, this side would come out more often around you..." Sango said, looking up at him hard.

"True, true...but I can never promise you anything..." He smiled, kissing her deeply.

Sango moaned into the kiss, her hands tugging at his shirt. Miroku smirked into the kiss, and looked down at her. "Needy, are we?"

"Just...kiss me..." She demanded, tugging at his shirt again. "Fine by me..."

* * *

><p>"Hey, Sesshomaru?" Rin asked quietly.<p>

Sesshomaru looked down at Rin, who currently had Pocky in her mouth.

"Yes, Rin?" He asked, his face emotionless as ever. "Is it true that Kagome and Inuyasha are mated?" She asked, quietly, chewing on her Strawberry Pocky. Sesshomaru stared down at Rin for a moment before answering. "Yes...it would seem so...I can smell their scents don eachother." He replied, looking back at the screen.

"Really? I'm so happy for them!"' Rin exclaimed quietly.

"Good. It's a happy thing to mate with someone you love." Sesshomaru said, looking down at Rin lovingly. His facial expression wasthe same, but inside, his heart was about to burst from the love of Rin. He felt so happyand content around her. He wondered why he hadn't asked her to be his mate yet.

"Yeah...they must be happy..." Rin trailed off quietly, looking at Kagome and Inuyasha cuddle together.

Sesshomaru heard the envy and sadness in her voice. Her brought her chin to his face, and placed a soft kiss on her lips. "Do not feel sad. I can see and feel that you are. Do not. I don't like it when you are." He said, kissing her again.

Rin was quiet, a blush written all over her face.

She then stick another Pocky in her mouth, and motioned Sesshomaru to bite one end of it. He gladly excepted, biting the end of, while kissing her. She giggled, chewing her end of the pocky.

The couples either cuddled, watched the now boring movie, or spent other '_quality'_ time together. They all were content and happy. The niht dragged on, too. They layed there, staring at the stars and wished an d hoped this heaven would never end. Ever.

* * *

><p><strong>So, that concludes the 24th chapter of Hachidori! It is now...1:46 A.M., and I am tired as HELL. Well, goodnight, and Happy Thanksgiving!<strong>

**Review plz!**


	22. One on One

**_HOLY CRAP! HOW LONG HAS IT BEEN SINCE I'VE UPDATED? PLEASE SOMEONE TELL ME! AND OMG! I'VE GOT 150 REVIEWS! *Squeal!* I'm so sorry for not doing anything this past mont and a half! I've been glued to Role Play since last last week! I'm such a horrible writter...But Role Playing is sooooo awesome! You have to try it! I have one for Inuyasha! Come check it out on my profile whenever! But back to my point...I will try and get the last chapter out as soon as possible before Christmas...or mabey after that...I don't know... But that goes for the rest of my stories...So! I hope you like this chapter!_**

**_Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!_**

**_Enjoy~!_**

* * *

><p>"Are you sure we have to leave? I don't wanna..." Rin said, clingling to Sesshomaru.<p>

Sesshomaru looked down at Rin, and gave her the smallest of smiles. ' "We have to leave, Rin...we still have a life out in the world...we can't stay here forever..." He told her. On the inside, he wanted to stay here as well...it was so peacefull here, instead of the hecktic city, Tokyo.

Rin pulled on Sesshomaru again, squeezing her eyes shut. "Please? Can we stay one more day? I don't want to leave tonight!" Rin said, tears coming to her eyes.

Sesshomaru then looked down at Rin, seeing her cry. He lifted her chin, and made her look at him. He then whipped the tears from her face, and kissed her, making her blush. "We cannot...we have pack almost everything, and can't take anything out. I would love to say here, and lay with you another day in this paridise..." He said, kissing her once more on the forehead. Rin smiled, and nodded.

"Ok, Sesshy...but you have to promise to take me to the ice cream shop when we get back, and settle in, ok?" Rni told him, looking up sweetly.

"Ok...promise..." He said, taking her hand, and guiding her towards the camp.

Rin looked up at Sesshomaru. The setting sun's light was reflecting of of him with a magnificent glow, his hair fluttering in the soft breeze. His golden-amber eyes were flickering in the sun, his expression calm and collected. She blushed, and looked away.

_'I can't believe i'm courting him...at first, I was sure he only liked me as a friend...but...'_

Rin looked up at him again.

_'I love him...and he loves me...'_

Rin squealed and jumped up and down, hooking her arm to Sesshomaru's. "Love you!"She said, looking up at him with a big smile. Sesshomaru looked down at her. "I love you too, Rin..." He said, smiling a bit before kissing her softly.

* * *

><p>The sun slowly began to set, the rays of light trying to hit anything before it left that part of the Earth. The trees swayed with the wind coming from the west, giving the couple in the tree a cool relief. "Kouga...what is it that you wanted to talk to me about?" Ayame asked, sitting on Kouga's lap in the large tree. Kouga looked down at his girlfriend with a soft and sweet smile.<p>

"I wanted to talk to you about something serious...before we leave this place...this paridise..." He said, bringing his hands to meet her face.

"W-What is it?" She asked, a small blush coming to her face. Kouga took on of her hands, and placed it on his lips, kissing it softly "I wanted to ask if you...wanted to mate...with me..." He said, kissing her hand again.

Ayame stayed frozen in complete shock. Kouga then noticed this, and took her other hand, kissing it also. He then looked up at her from her hands, and smiled. "I know this is a shock...but please...I-"

Kouga was cut off by a pair of lips on his, and then all over his face. "Yes, yes, yes! I want to mate with you!" She giggled, kissing his face some more. Kouga smiled widely, and kissed her back, getting a full taste of her. "I'm glad that you accepted...I thought you wouldn't want to... "He trailed off, his smiled slowly disappearing.

"No! I've wanted to for a long time!" Ayame blurted, but slapped her mouth shut, her face even redder than before. Kouga laughed, and kissed her forehead.

"I have too...I just didn't know if you liked me or not..." He said with a wink. Ayame rolled her eyes.

"And? What if I do?" Ayame asked.

"I already know that answer..." He said, pulling Ayame onto his lap again, making her face him. "Do you remember our childhood song? Mirai Chizu?" He asked, placing his hands on her hips.

Ayame nodded, and started to sing the small tune.

"Inside this small star...for some reason we met eachother..." She began, looking up at the sky.

"Your looking up at the sky, aren't you?" He then sang, following her gaze to the sky also.

"It's like going beyond thousands or hours." She sang back, looking at him.

"Today we learned; One melody..." They both sang, looking at each other with a loving smile.

"We'll be..." He started.

"Deep in the heart..." She finished.

"Mabey..."

"I'll shine a light on you..."

"Make your happiness." They both sang, finishing the small song. They laughed lightly, and hugged each other, getting a whiff of their scents. "I love you, Kouga..." Ayame said in a small voice, hugging him tighter. Kouga hugged her tighter, and whispered in her ear. "I love you too, Ayame...with all of my heart..."

Ayame looked at him.

"I know..."

* * *

><p>"MIROKU! You frikin' pervert!" Sango yelled, throwing a cooler at him.<p>

***Smack***

***Thud***

"Owww..." A voice grumbled.

"Why must we do this **everyday**?" Sango asked, putting her hands on her hips, looking down at Miroku, who was on the ground, holding his head. "No...oww...I just wanted to feel your ass one more time before we had to be separated in the car..." He whined, sitting up.

Sango shook her head sadly. She then sat in fromt of him, and looked at him in the eye. "That why didn't you say so, instead of walking up to me, and rubbing me up?" She asked, getting closer to his mouth.

"S-Sango..."Miroku mumbled, bringing her closer to him, setting her on his lap.

"Are you trying get back at me?" He asked, kissing the back of her ear.

"N-No!" She stuttered, trying to regain control of her senses.

"I think you are...and like I said...I wana feel you before having not to for 8 hours..." He said, kissing her on the lips softly. Sango turned beat red, and melted into his kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck. "M-Miroku..." She said, looking at him. "Yes, Sango?" He asked, holding her closer. "I-I l-love you..." She said quietly, squeezing her eyes shut.

"And I you, Sango..." He said, holding her close to him.

He smiled and hugged her tightly, not wanting to let go of her.

* * *

><p>Kagome ran quickly throught the forest, masking her aura and scent completely. The sun had set, and night was settling in on the couple. She giggled, and looked around, to see if she could see Inuyasha. "Inuyasha~! Come and find~ me!" She giggled, skipping around. She then heard him yelled her name, and continued to run fast. "Can't catch me!" She laughed.<p>

Suddenly, she was grabbed from behind, making her squeal and jump at the same time. She reconized the aura and scent, and rested into his arms. "Caught you..." A deep voice whispered in her ear. She shivered at his breath, and smiled, placing her hands on his, where her stomach was.

"I love you, Kagome...with my soul and body..." Inuyasha said, turning her to face him.

"And I, you Inuyasha..." She said with a sweet smile, nuzzling her head into his neck, and closing her eyes. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her fully, her body fitting snugly into his.

_'It's like she's suppose to be in my arms...'_ He thought, filling his nose of her Lavender and Cherry Blossom scent._ 'And we're mated...it's all like this is all a dream...and if I wake up...it'll all be gone...'_

Kagome noticed that he was hugging her tighter, and looked up at him. "Inuyasha...what's wrong?" She asked, placing a hand on his cheek.

Inuyasha snapped out of his daze, and looked down at his mate, smiling at her. "I was just...thinking..." He told her, giving her a reassuring smile. "Well...I don't believe that..." She said, giving him a look. Inuyasha gulped. "Tell me...What's bothering you, Inuyasha..." Kagome demanded, crossing her arms.

Inuyasha sighed, and closed his eyes.

"I can't help but think this is all a dream...like...i'll wake up, and none of this crazy stuff never happened..." Inuyasha confessed, looking into his mate's eye. He saw a look of hurt spread across her face, and he panicked. "No-That came out wrong...it's just...I don't want to loose you...your...special to me...you alway's have been..." He said, looking down.

Kagome lifted his face, and kissed him softly. "I feel that same way...don't worry..." She said, smiling. Inuyasha shook his head, and laughed. Kagome gave him a crazy look. "Has my mate gone crazy, or something?" She asked, looking at him.

"Don't worry...just talking to my demon...that's all...he;s suggesting things that can't be dome right at the moment..." He said, looking back at her. Kagome nodded slowly, and looked at the night sky, seeing an full moon. "Inuyasha...it's a full moon..." She whispered, his gaze following hers. "Mmmhmmm..." He said, the moon's glow falling on them.

"Come on...We need to go...everyone's probaly waiting for us..." She said, getting out of his grasp, and pulling him through the forest. Inuyasha nodded, and followed her, seeing her pail skin glowing the moon light, her onyx hair turning a deep blue in the light too. _'She's more than beautiful...'_ He thought. _'No wonder I fell in love with her...she's everything i've ever wanted...'_

Kagome looked back and smiled. "Where almost there..." She mumbled, pulling him along.

* * *

><p>The gang all sat in front of their last fire, munching on bagged foods, and candy. Ayame, Kouga, Sesshomaru and Rin found Sango and Miroku glued to each other (Literally) when they got to the camp. Ayame and Rin were still giggling, Miroku had a look of triumph on his face, and Sango was as flushed as ever. "Oh, poor Sango...getting caught in the act..." Kagome teased, giggling.<p>

"Shut it, Kagome..." Sango said, looking away from the group.

"It was worth the slap afterwards..." Miroku said, rubbing the red hand print on his face. Sango threw him a death glare, and threw her lollipop stick onto the fire. She then gazed into it, looking lost in thought.

"Uhhh...soooooo. Uhhhh Sesshomaru! When are we leaving? "Kagome asked, trying to lighted up the mood. Sesshomaru looked at Kagome. "In about twenty minutes or so..." He said, looking at his watch.

Kagome nodded.

"Well...we better put this fire out, and go...our parents are expecting us to be home by tomorrow morning..."She said, standing up and stretching. "Yeah...I agree with Kagome...my mom is wanting me back at the house by 1...I'm suppose to have an interview for a Collage, or something..." Ayame said, following Kagome's lead.

"Seriously?" Rin asked, her mouth wide open.

"Yeah...she said something about it before we left and everything..." Ayame said, walking to the car.

This made everyone thing for a moment.

_'That's right...we need to start thinking about collage...but...'_

_'Collage! I can't go there! I'm not ready!'_

_'Nothing to worry about...'_

_'Sango's so sexy...I need to rub up on some of that...'_

_'Hnnnn...' _

_'Pervert...stupid...'_

_'Can't wait to mate her...'_

_'I like pancakes...I want some when I get home...'_

"OK...ummm let's get going..." Kagome said, watching the rest of her friends be in a sleep-like state.

* * *

><p><em><strong>SO. How was it? And I've got a suprise! if you can guess who's thoughts are up there,or at least 5 out of the 8 ,then the last chapter is dedicated to you! And like I said, i'm so sorry for not updating! I'll get the last chapter out very soon! Please review!<strong>_


	23. The Festival: Part one: Fun and Games

**I am sad to say this, but here is the last chapter for Hachidori. I was litterally trying not to cry when I typed this. I think your really gonna like this last chapter! It will make up for disappearing like crazy for the mast month. But I can't believe this story is ending...it's like it was yesterday I was typing the first word of the chapter...(*Sigh*)**

**Well! I want to give a huge, special thanks to InuEared Miko of Darkness, for writing a small lemon for me on this chapter!Again, if you don't like to read lemons, just skip over it. I will make a _VERY_ big note about it when it comes up.**(In the second part)

**AND! I happily announce that fmafan014, JadelynNightmare, Inuyashaloverxox15, and stigmafan123 won the little contest! This last chapter's for all four of you! And for those who also participated, Inulover37 and starfireten, thank you! All you guys are the best reviewers ever! And so...**

Ok, I have to say something. This is only HALF of the last chapter. When I was typing this, it came to almost 10,000+ words. THAT IS A LOT TO READ. So to make it easier in you guys and me, I cut it into 2 parts.

* * *

><p><strong>And at last, Enjoy!<strong>

**Chapter 26!**

* * *

><p>The car ride was slow and antagonizing for the whole group. They would glance out the windows once in a while, seeing the trees fly by in a flash. After the little accident with Rin and Kouga's car...Rin was not allowed to drive any car ever again. <strong>Ever. <strong>They had gotten Kouga a new car, it being a lot more to his tastes and bigger. He was happily driving it, along with Ayame, behind Sesshomaru and the rest of them.

Currently, Sesshomaru was in the driver's seat, Rin in the passenger's seat, Inuyasha and Kagome in the back, cuddling, and Miroku on the far left of Sango, who had a baseball bat in her hands, snorring away.

"Sesshy..." Rin whined, looking as board as ever.

"Yes, Rin?" He asked, looking from Rin to the road. "I'm bored..." She said, looking at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru sighed. "Like I said, Rin. We'll be there in three and a half more hours...just sleep until we get there..." He told her, looking back at the road. Rin pouted. "But i'm not tired..." She whined, crossing her arms over her chest, puckering her lips.

Sesshomaru looked at her again. He sighed again. "Sometimes I forget you my mate at times...you drive me a little crazy..." He mumbled.

Rin looked a little hurt, and looked out the window, turning her body away from Sesshomaru. The car became quiet. Sango's snores stopped and she mumbled for Miroku who came next to her.

"Yes, my sweet Sango?" He asked, looking at her sleepy form. "Let me lay on your lap...this window is killing my head..." She mumbled, patting his lap.

Miroku nodded, and turned his body, letting her lay her head on it. She smiled small and curled into him, his warmth keeping her warm. "Your warm..." She mumbled, smiling again. Miroku smiled, and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer. "Don't try anything, Pervert..." she mumbled, a small frown coming to her face. Miroku smiled even bigger.

"I won't...promise..." He said, brushing out her dark brown hair. Sango's face relaxed and she fell back asleep, her breathing evening out.

"Awww...cute..." Kagome said, looking over from the back, seeing the little scene with Sango and Miroku.

"What?" Inuyasha asked, looking up at his mate.

"Miroku and Sango are getting along better..." She smiled, laying back with her mate. "Seems so, Kagome..." He mumbled, kissing her forehead. "I must be the happiest man alive..." He said kissing her along her neck. Kagome giggled. "I must be the happiest girl alive... "She said, giggling a little more. She could feel that Inuyasha's had started to kiss up her neck and frowned a bit. She then pulled on his ears, sticking the tips in her mouth.

"Not here, Inuyasha..." She told him.

Inuyasha pouted, looking up at her with puppy dog eyes.

"Inuyasha that's not going to work-."

**~BZZT BZZT BZZT~**

Kagome's phone started to ring.

She picked her phone up off of the floor, and pressed the button, holding it to her ear. "Hello?" She asked.

_**"KAGOME!"**_ Two voices screamed, making Kagome throw her phone to the front, it hitting Rin's head and landing in her lap.

"Hey! What the hell was that for?'' Rin asked, rubbing her head and looking back at Kagome, who was sitting up, breathing hard. "Phone...Too...Loud!" She said, trying to make her ears work again. Rin then picked up the phone, putting it to her ear. "Hello? This is Rin." Rin said.

_"RIN! THERE'S A FESTIVAL DOWN THE ROAD OVER HERE!"_ They yelled, making Rin hold the phone out arm's length. The sentence had to register in Rin's mind before she could react. "WHAT?" She yelled, making Sesshomaru swirve with the car a bit. "RIN! Don't yell like that!" Sesshomaru said, gaining control of the car again.

_"Are you OK?"_ Ayame asked through the phone.

"Yeah, yeah...but WHAT?" Rin asked, seeing Miroku and Sango up. Rin decided to put the call on speaker, so that everyone could hear_. "Yeah...like me and Kouga said...there's a small festival down the road about two miles away. We were wondering if you all wanted to go. I called my mom and told her to tell the collage people to push back my thing until tomorrow. You all in?"_ Ayame asked.

Everybody looked at Sesshomaru, who still had his eyes on the road.

"Sesshy~?" Rin asked sweetly, giving him and adorable look.

"Yes?" He asked, a vein popping out of his head.

"Can we go to the festival~?" She asked, everybody giving him the same look. Sesshomaru was quiet for a moment,looking at Rin and to the road. And then to the rest of them and then to the road. Them. Road. Them. Road.

"Fine! Alright!" He said, gripping the steering wheel.

"YAY! Ayame! We can go!" She said, looking back at Kagome, Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango. "So, where is this Festival?" Rin asked, handing her phone back to Kagome. _"Well..."_ Koga said, his voice coming from the phone. _"It should be coming up right about...HERE!"_ He yelled. They all turned their heads to the right, seeing people gathering in a large area.

"Thanks, Kouga." Kagome said, closing her phone.

Sesshomaru pulled into the dirt path, everybody hopping out. Kouga and Ayame then pulled after, jumping out happily. "Come on! We need to get in!" They said, running towards it. "Uhhh...you guysmay want to take a look at the sign..." Sango said, pointing at the big sign in front of the whole place.

_**:.:.:.:.:*~-You must be wearing a Yukata to be able to come to this Festival! Tradition!-~*:.:.:.:.:**_

Everybody just stared at the sign and mumbled incoharent and vulgar things. "Hey! Look!" Rin said, pointing at a small shop on the opposite side of the road. "A Yukata Shop!" She said happily, running towards it.

"Rin! Wait!" Sesshomaru yelled, running after her. Everybody giggled.

"Aww...their meant for each other..." Kagome, Ayame and Sango giggled, seeing Rin run into the store, Sesshomaru following.

"I still don't understand how they can love each other...I mean, Sesshomaru's an ecosistic guy with a stick up his ass all the time, while Rin is like a 5 year-old. How does THAT work out?" Inuyasha asked Kagome coming towards him. "Well, as they say, opposites attract..." Kagome smiled, kissing him on the cheek softly. "Now! Let's go get a Yukata before the good ones are out!" Kagome said, running in the same fashion as Rin a minute ago.

Ayame and Sango then took off also, leaving the guys in a cloud of dust.

"What the hell happened?" Kouga asked, looking at Inuyasha and Miroku. "I don't know..." They both replied, walking towards the small corner store.

* * *

><p><em><strong>:.:.:*~Chime~*:.:.:<strong>_

"Welcome to my Yukata store! How my I help ye?" An old woman asked, her smile fragile. She was hunched over, had gray and silver hair pulled back into a low ponytail. She had an eye patch over her right eye.

Kagome smiled at the woman and answered her. "Hi. We were just looking for some Yukata's for the festival across the way over there," She said, pointing to the lively festival.

The woman smiled. "Ahh, yes...the Annual Autumn Festival down here in Sendai...My faveorite time of the year..." She said, her gaze becoming more and more joyous.

Kagome stood there for a moment, until Ayame and Sango came in. "Time to shop!" They both said, dragging Kagome through the asiles and esils of clothing. "W-We'll come back when were done!" Kagome called back to the old woman, Ayame and Sango giggling.

"Come on, Kagome! I want to go to that Festival as much as anyone else does!" Sango said, stopping in front of a few pink Yukatas. "OOH! This one is pretty!" She said, pulling out a light pink yukata, with a dark green obi. It had small green butterflies flying around on it and small swirls decorating it. "This one is mine!" She said, walking up to the counter.

Kagome and Ayame smiled. "Now, let's find us a yukata!" They both said, dashing off into the store.

* * *

><p>Inuyasha, Miroku and Kouga finally made it into the store, almost getting hit by speeding cars and...old men in underware...<p>

All having bug-eyed looks on their faces, they breather a sign of relief. "That was just too weird..." Miroku mumbled, looking at Inuyasha and Kouga. "For once...we agree with each other..." They both said. They looked around the old store, seeing the many many Yukata's on display. "Now how may I help ye, gentlemen?" The old lady asked, giving them a small smile.

Inuyasha was first to speak.

"You saw five girls run into this store, right?" He asked, walking up to the counter.

The woman looked at him. "Ah...yes. Girls with Orange, Black, Brown and Silver?" She asked. Inuyasha nodded. "Yeah. Thanks." He said, walking off into the store. "I can't believe The old lady thought Sesshomaru was a girl..." Miroku snickered, looking back at the old lady.

"And I hope you pray to Kami that Sesshomaru doesn't find out you called him a girl either, Inuyasha..." Kouga said, looking at the girl Yukata's. "Like hell he won't find out-."

"What was that, Inuyasha?" A deep, growling voice asked, a shadow casting over him. Inuyasha turned around very slowly, seeing his brother, seething with rage. "What was it about me being a girl, little brother?" He asked again, Rin locked on his arm.

"Yeah! Don't call Sesshy a girl!" Rin said, her Yukata already on. It was white and orange checkered, with a light green obi and it had green little bubbles all over it. (Think of Rin's kimono in the TV show)

"Hehehe...what was that, Kagome? I'm coming!" Inuyasha said, dashing off. Sesshomaru just shook his head. "My brother is a complete idiot..." Sesshomaru said, taking Rin's hand and holding it.

"Agreed." Kouga, Miroku and Rin said.

* * *

><p>"Hmm...what about this one?" Ayame asked, holding up a navy blue yukata with small koi fish on it. Kagome shook her head. "Nah...I was looking for either a amethyst one or a dark red one." Kagome said, putting back a pine green one. "What color are you looking for, Ayame?"<p>

Ayame looked at her. "Either a white one or an iris colored one..." Ayame said, putting the yukata back.

Kagome nodded.

They continued their search until Kagome jumped up, seeing a blood red yukata, with a lighter red obi. It had small pink cherry blossoms on it, making Kagome squeal. "I love it!" She said, Ayame coming to her side.

Ayame eyed it. "It's pretty..." She said. "But look what I found!" She said, holding one up. It was a dark lavender color, with iris's trailing from the right breast to the left thigh. The obi was an amethyst color with small jeweled iris's hanging from it. "Even prettier..." Kagome said, feeling the soft fabric. "Come on! Let's go and buy our Yukata's and get into the Festival!" Ayame said, pulling Kagome to the counter.

"OK." Kagome replied, being literally dragged back to the old lady.

"Hello children. I see you've found ye Kukata's. They are very beautiful indeed..." She said, being handed the Yukata's.

"Thank you, ma'am." Kagome said with a smile.

_'She looked awfully familiar...'_ Ayame thought, examining the woman slowly.

The lady nodded. "Please, Children...call me Kaede." She said ringing the items up. They both nodded. "It's nice to meet you Kaede..." Kagome replied, Sango nodding in agreement. "Lady Kaede...why did you decide to build a yukata shop right here?" Kagome asked, Ayame nodding in a agreement.

Kaeda smiled. "Well, child. It's good for business. Every year, this town has an annual festival. And mostly, people tend to forget theiryukatas when they pass the festval by." She said, laughing a bit.

_'Good for business? This is just a way of making quick money this time of year..._' Kagome thought dryly, still smiling at the old lady. "Do you live here?" She asked.

"Good heavens child, no. I live in Tokyo. I run the Elementary School." She smiled.

"THAT'S where I've seen you before. You're the Principle!" She exclaimed.

"Yes, child." She replied.

Kagome smiled at the old lady, and paid for the kukata's, looking around. "Where's Inuyasha and the rest of them?" She asked aloud.

Ayame tapped her shoulder lightly, making Kagome turn around. "Yeah?" She asked. "I think he's over there..." Ayame mumbled, pointing to the left of the store. Inuyasha was currently being beaten the hell out of by Sesshomaru, who was so far, winning. Rin was tugging on Sesshomaru, with no avail, Kouga laughing and Sango beating Miroku on the head, a red hand print sporting his face.

"My god..." Kagome mumbled, slapping her forehead.

"Let's just go and get them, and pay for the yukata's...and any other damage..." Kagome said, dragging Ayame along.

* * *

><p>The girls giggled as they ran back to the car, changing into their yukata's. "Sorry for disappearing on you three. Miroku had me up against a wall...litterally..." She mumbled, slipping out of her jeans and shirt.<p>

"Yeah. I saw you run off after you paid, but didn't see you after that...and by the way. How has it been between you two love birds?" Kagome asked, removing her top. Sango giggled, grabbing her yukata. "It's been going good, I guess...I mean...ever since I beat him to a pulp, he's been more obedient, I guess..." She mumbled.

"That's good. At least he's behaving." Rin said, sitting in the front passenger seat.

"Yeah, right..." Sango mumbled again.

"Rin...how did you get your yukata on that fast?" Ayame asked, looking at her.

"Ohh! Sesshy helped me put it on the in the small bathroom the store had!" She giggled. "You like it?" She asked.

"Yeah..."

"It's pretty!"

"Really cute!"

_'It bet Sesshomaru enjoyed that moment all the way...'_ All three of them thought at the same time.

Rin giggled again and jumped out the car. "See you in a bit!" She winked, running over to Sesshomaru.

The three of them looked at each other and shrugged. "Love has mysterious ways..." Kagome said, pulling the yukata over her head. Sango and Ayame did the same, and hopped out of the car, facing their boyfriends and future mates.

"Koga..."

"Inu..."

"Miroku..."

They mumbled sweetly, looking up at them.

The boys turned around fast and gazed at their girlfriends.

"Holy..." Inuyasha started.

"Fucking..." Kouga stuttered.

"Damn!" Miroku yelled, getting excited.

The guys gazed at them, their jaws on the dirt ground. The girls stood in front of their men, either blushing, covering their faces or just glaring at them.

"W-What?" Sango stuttered, walking up to Miroku. Miroku smirked and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Damn, Sango..." He growled. "Shut it! Now, can you tie my obi, so we can go?" She asked angrily, getting out of his arms and turning around. "Sure thing..." He smirked, tieing the obi around her small waist and turning her back around, placing her in his arms.

"Let us leave, my dear Sango..." Miroku said, walking her along towards the festival. "We'll catch up with you later, guys!" Sango yelled before disappearing into the crowd of people. "Ok..." They said.

Kouga walked up to Ayame and tied her obi for her, turning her around and smiling at her. "You are a true beauty, Ayame."

"Thanks, Kouga..." She blushed, pecking him on the cheek. "Hey, Inu-turd. Do you mind if we go on ahead?" He asked, putting an arm around Ayame, and pulling her close.

Inuyasha's eye twitched, and sighed. "Go on, Flea-bag..." He said, closing his eyes. Kouga glared at him, but walked away, Ayame still in his arms, giggling at him.

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha and smiled. "You've changed a lot, Inuyasha..." She said happily, hugging his torso. Inuyasha then looked down, to see his girlfriend and mate hugging him, and smiled also. "How so?" He asked, a little curious himself. Kagome looked up at him, a smile still on her face. "Well..." She started.

"You didn't blow up when Kouga called you a name, and you cooled off. That says you've begun to change. And become more mature." Inuyasha rose a brow at this, but smirked.

"But this also mean's that i'm becoming older, and more sexy..." He growled, nipping her neck a bit.

Kagome gasped, and smacked him away. "Not in public!" She seethed, a faint blush coming to her face. "Now, can you tie me up? I would like to see what the Festival has here." She said, turning around.

"No problem, sweet thing..." He laughed, tying the obi around her slim waist. "Now..." He said, slapping her ass. "Let's go!" He said, grabbing her waist. Kagome yelped, and jumped, fuming at Inuyasha. "Jerk..." She mumbled, leaning against him. "I know I am..." He said, walking into the crowd of laughing, giggling people.

* * *

><p>Rin giggled as she held the stuffed bear (AN: oh the irony...A bear attacked her, and now she's holding a stuffed one...), and a stick of fried dumplings in her other hand. "This is so good, Sesshy!" She giggled again, looking up at her mate to be.

Sesshomaru looked down at her, and smiled a bit, some people fainting from shock, and others running away. Rin looked at the running and passed out people. "what's wrong with them?" She asked, taking another bite of of her dumpling.

"I do not know..." He said.

"Hnnn...oh well!" She said, skipping ahead.

Sesshomaru grasped her hand before she could get too far, and pulled her into his embrace. "Do not run off, Rin. You could get lost easily." He said, kissing the top of her head.

Rin blushed and nodded slowly. "Ok, Sesshy..." She said quietly, but smiled.

"Can we go, and play more games? I wanna see how many stuffed animals I can win!" She giggled, pulling him along.

Sesshomaru sighed, but smiled again, making people run for their lives, and scream in terror. _'What the hell is wrong with these people!'_ Sesshomaru thought angrily as they came to a ring-throwing booth.

"Sesshy! Can I play this one?" She asked, looking at the empty bottles , and the rings next to them. "Sure." He said, handing the man at the booth a few yen. Rin squealed, and grabbed the rings, throwing them onto the bottles.

The man at the booth looked at Sesshomaru, and then to Rin. "Takin' you sis out to the festival today?" He asked, a kind smile on his face. Sesshomaru grunted, and shhok his head no. "No. This is my mate to be." He said, grabbing Rin's hand lightly. The man looked at Sesshomaru with a look of disbelief.

"O-Oh...I'm terribly sorry that I was wrong. Forgive me." He said, bowing a bit.

Rin looked at the man and smiled. "It's ok!" She giggled, getting another ring onto the bottle. The man nodded, and looked at the rings. "My, My! You got very ring onto the bottle!" He exclaimed.

"Yep!" Rin giggled again, pecking Sesshomaru on the cheek. "You may have anyone you like, miss..." He said, holding his hand out to the stuffed animals on the rack. Rin smiled big, and looked around on the rack, and saw a cute, and stuffed, purple pig, about the size of her head. "Could I have that one?" She asked, pointing to the purple pig.

The man smiled, and gave her the purple pig to her. "Have a nice day!" He said, waving them off, and accepting money from the next player.

Rin smiled as they walked away, string at the oddly colored pig. "This is so cute! Here, Sesshy! Have my pig!" She said, handing him the pig. Sesshomaru looked down at the pig in his hand and smiled a tiny bit. Some people gasped in shock, again, and others backed away ever so slowly. "My god..." Sesshomaru muttered darkly, darting glares at people passing by.

"Uhhhh...Sesshomaru?" Rin asked, waving her hand in front of his face. "Are you off in LaLa Land again?" She asked.

Sesshomaru snapped out of his daze, and shook his head, pulling Rin along. "Come along, Rin. I'm sure you would want to play more of these games." He said, walking over to a dart game.

Rin nodded, and let Sesshomaru pay, and picked up some darts. "come on, Sesshy! Play with me!" She giggled, putting a few darts in his hand. He nodded, and threw a dart, it popping three balloons. "Good job!" She laughed, throwing a dart. It bounced offthe wall, and fell to the ground. "AWWW!" She whined, throwing a dart, the same thing happening.

"Damn!" She yelled quietly, the same thing happening over and over and over again for the past five minutes. "I'm no good!" She pouted, turning the other way. Sesshomaru saw that she was about to cry until he pulled her close, and pecked her forehead, cheek, lips, and neck. "It's ok, Mate...calm down..." He whispered, nuzzling her a bit.

"This Sesshomaru will win this game fore you, and you can pick out a stuffed animal..." He said, kissing her on the lips again. Rin smiled small, and kissed him on the nose. "Ok, Sesshy." She said, watching him go up to the game, and buy more darts.

**'For Mate' His beast said.**

Sesshomaru nodded, agreeing with his demon, and threw the darts quickly, popping each one with quickness and precision. Rin watched with her mouth open, her eyes showing utter happiness.

Sesshomaru looked back, and smiled at his to-be-mate, ignoring the passed out people. "Rin...I have won the game." He said. Rin clapped happily, and walked over to the stuffed animals, picking out a big red dragon. "Thank you, Mr. Balloon person!" She said, taking hold of Sesshomaru's hand, the one without all of her prizes.

They both continued to walk until they came to a row of tree's, the colors of the leaves burnt oranges and browns, deep red and light pink. A few people were walk along the path, but not many. Sesshomaru then heard whispering, coming from girls over in a a corner, all huddled up, giggling.

"That guy is super yummy..." One girl giggled, looking up and down at Sesshomaru.

"I know~! But who's that girl with him? She looks about 14." One girl sneered.

"I don't know. It would probally be his sister..."

"Sister! She not that cute!" One said.

All the other girls giggled, and started to walk towards the couple.

Sesshomaru saw this, and looked over to Rin. Her face was somber, and sad, and had apparently heard the girl's conversation. "Rin. Do me a favor..." He said."What is it-!"

Her sentence was cut off by a passionate, and loving kiss, making both persons drop the prizes, forgetting about them for the moment. Rin wrapped her arms around his neck, and was lifted off the ground lightly, being held by a strong pair of arms._ 'Oh Sesshy...'_ Rin thought happily.

"I love you will my entire being, Rin...and do not forget it...even when people's talk will hurt you...remember that I love you..." He whispered.

"I know, Sesshomaru..." She whispered back, giving him one of her lop-sided smiles.

Sesshomaru smiled genuinly, and kissed her once more, before helping Rin pick up the forgotten stuffed animals.

**_All away across the world, many people died of heart attacks, seizures, and heavy nosebleeds._**

* * *

><p>Ayame giggled as Kouga swung the mallet down on the bar, making the ball go up the pole half way. Kouga yelled in rage, and swung down harder, making it a little further than he had before.<p>

"Damn! This game is jacked up!" He yelled.

Ayame giggled again, getting a glare from Kouga. "What's so funny, Ona?" He asked, placing the mallet on his shoulder, looking down at his soon to be mate. "Oh noting..." She giggled.

Kouga rasied a brow and walked towards her. "You think you can hit harder at this game?" He asked. Ayame looked up at him with an evil smile. "Is that a challenge, Kouga?" She asked, taking the mallet from his hands, and swinging it onto her shoulder. "Would you want it to be?" He asked, people gathering around to watch. "Very much so..." She said, turning around, facing the game.

"Ok then...if you can hit the top, then we'll do whatever you want today." He said, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Fine..." She said.

People started to gather around, and watch as Ayame got ready.

"Hey...I bet 1000 yen that she can hit it further than that guy." One said.

"No way, man...she's a chick! And she like, as small as your sister, man!" The other said.

"Are you sure she can't do it? I mean look at her eyes...they look fired up." The one said back.

"Deal."

Ayame closed her eyes and walked over to the game. "HAIYAA!" She yelled, bringing the mallet down on the weight, the small weight soaring, and hitting bell with a loud ring. The two guys were speechless, the loser giving the other guy 1000 yen.

"I'll take that..." Ayame said, taking the money. "I heard your conversation. It wasn't very nice..." She said, walking away, with Kouga at her heels.

The other 2 guys were still standing there, their jaws on the floor.

Kouga smirked, and followed after his fiery vixen. "Damn, Ayame. I didn't know you had _that_ kind of strength!" He exclaimed, wrapping an arm around her waist. Ayame giggled. "I didn't either...but for some reason...When those two guys talked about me like that, I got angry..." She mumbled.

Kouga smiled. "It's 'cause you don't like being called weak." He said, kissing her cheek. Ayame smiled at this.

They both continued to walk through the festival, until they came to a small flower cart, flowers from Azalea's, to Peach Blossoms, the cart had it all. Ayame peered over at the cart, and 'ooo'ed. Kouga looked back at what Ayame was looking at, and smiled. "You want a flower?" He asked, stopping. Ayayme's face went into a small blush, but shook her head.

"No...I just thought they were pretty..." She said, eyeing a deep purple Iris.

Kouga made a mental note, and wrapped an arm around her waist again. "Then lets go do something you wanna do. You won our little contest." He smirked. Ayame thought for a moment. "Can we have some Funnel Cake? I've never had it." She said.

Kouga nodded. "Then away we go to eat some Funnel Cake!" He declared loudly, dragging her along to find a vendor.

Ayame shook her head, but smiled, as he dragged her along.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, so this is the 1st part of the last chapter! I hope you liked it a lot! And plz review! I'll have the last part out next week!<strong>


	24. The Festival: Part Two: The BattleEnd

**Hey there! I'm here with the second part of the last chapter of Hachidori! This will be the last chapter(as far as I know) for this story! If you want a sequel or anything, just participate in my poll on my profile!And if I get enough votes, i'll work on one of them! **

**And a reminder: *THERE WILL BE A LEMON* So if you don't wanna read it, just skip over it when you see me screaming about it.**

**At last, I don't own Inuyasha. I never will...**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 27: Part 2**

* * *

><p>Miroku kissed Sango on the lips, and walked along a wide path, looking for something good to do, or eat. So far, and suprisingly, Miroku had beaten Sango at every game possible at this festival. The only game left was the Kissing Booth; or by Miroku's case, a Grouping Booth, and Sango refused to take part in it.<p>

"There is no way in hell, you are getting me to participate in that game."

She said stubbornly, looking away from him.

Miroku smiled slyly, and looked at her.

"Who said you were participating?" He asked.

Sango whipped around, and gave him an evil glare.

"You wouldn't..." She whispered deadly.

"I might..." He trailed off.

Sango's face twisted into an angry look, but was replaced by a smirk very quickly.

"Oh really, now...hmmmm...then..."

Sango walked slowly over to the actual Kissing Booth, and asked the girl if she could trade places with her. The girl agreed happily. "Sure!" She giggled, getting out of the seat. "When they hand you 100 yen, just put it in this box!" She said, walking over to the other sitting girls, giggling and laughing at the men coming towards the booth.

Sango situated herself, and whipped off invisible dirt from her yukata, looking up at the line full of men.

"Hi!" She said happily.

Miroku's jaw dropped to the dirt path, standing completely in shock.

"Man, that chick is hot!" One man said, walking by the Booth.

"Totally...let's go get a kiss!" The other one said, walking over to the line.

(chessy...)

Miroku's anger boiled over, clenching his fists._ 'I am the only one who should be allowed to touch and kiss my dear Sango...She is mine, and needs to know it!'_ He thought angrily, snapping out of his stupor.

Miroku then marched over to Sango, who had accepted the money, and peck the teen on the cheek, and giggled. Miroku shoved him out of the way, and slapped money on the table.

"I am paying 5000 yen to make out with you." He said, many yells and cussing being heard from behind him.

Sango looked up at him, turning her head.

"No."

"OOO! That guy is so smexy..." One of the girls giggled from behind her, grazing their eyes over him and his body.

"Yeah...I want some of that..."

"I know...eye candy..."

Sango heard this and frowned. '_He's mine!' _She yelled consciously.

Sango grabbed the neck of his kimono, and pulled him onto a rough kiss, running her hands through his hair. Miroku opened his eyes in shock, but smirked, and grabbed her ass, squeezing a bit. He darted his tongue into her mouth, getting a small moan from her. Sango held onto his neck, and continued to kiss him, until his hands lingered some place that didn't need to be at. They pulled away, and gazed into each others eyes, understanding one another somehow. Sango got off of the wooden table, and walked to Miroku, taking his extended hand. "Come on. We got some things to do and talk about." He said, wrapping an arm around her waist, leaving the stunned people.

Sango giggled , and pecked Miroku on the lips, seeing the sun somewhat low in the sky. "Don't you just love it when the sun is low in the sky, and the clouds will go pink, orange and red?" She asked Miroku, laying her head on his shoulder, wrapping her arms around his arm.

Miroku nodded in agreement.

Miroku silently led Sango away from the Festival, letting her hold him tightly. He smiled down at her, and pecked her forehead, seeing a small stream in the distance.

"Hey...Sango...I want to be completely honest with you..." He said, stopping in the middle of a small red bridge. Sango looked up at him with a questioning glance, nodding.

"What is it, Miroku?" She asked.

Miroku was quiet of a moment, and took her hands gently. "Sango...you make me a very happy man...on the other hand...a very bruised man..." He started, earning a giggled from Sango.

_'I think I got this in the bag!'_ He thought happily.

"I-I k-know I have many flaws-."

"You go that right..." Sango mumbled.

Miroku smiled and nodded.

"Yes, well...what I wanted to ask you was..." He said, bringing his face close to hers.

"Will you bear my children?" He asked, looking into her magenta eyes lovingly.

He then squeezed his eyes shut and waited for the impact of a slap.

...

...

...

...

...

...

"No...slap?" He asked, opening his eyes.

He then saw tears brimming the edges of Sango's eyes, her mouth agape.

Miroku then started to panic.

_'Shit shit shit shit shit shit! Why is she crying?'_ Miroku thought frantically.

"Why are you crying Sango?" He dared ask.

Sango looked at him.

"I...I...will..." She whispered.

Miroku's face lit up, and he wrapped his arms around her waist, lifted her, and spin her around happily. He laughed and kissed her deeply, Sango responding instantly. Sango let the tears escape her eyes in joy, wrapping her arms around his neck. Miroku stopped spinning, and set her down, and reached into his kimono pocket.

"I know this isn't much," He said, pulling out a silver band,"but it's just until you're ready..." He said, taking her right hand.

Sango then tackled him to the ground, kissing his face all over, tears dripping onto it.

"I love you, you very very very very big perv!" She cried, letting Miroku slip the small band onto her ring finger. "When you stopped asking and doing your perverted things, I thought you lost interest! That's why I was crying. I was so happy when you asked that! I love you, you pin head!" Sango cried.

Miroku held her tighter, letting her cry into his shoulder.

"I love you too, Sango...and I am your _very_ big pervert. So, your stuck with me forever!" He laughed.

"I want you forever..." Sango mumbled into his shirt.

"I knew you wanted me forever! And you admitted it!" He said, sitting up, Sango's legs wrapped around his waist. "Hnn? What'd you say I don't know what your talking about." Sango said, leaning a bit down to his ear.

"I said..." He started, kissing up and don her neck. "I know you...want me forever..."

Becoming self-conscious, Sango blushed, and stood up.

"W-We should go and call everybody...we need to regroup." She said.

Miroku nodded, and got off the ground, walking next to Sango. Wrapping an arm around her shoulder, he pulled her close. "So...where might this place where we 'regroup' be?" He asked. Sango stayed quiet.

"I haven't thought of that yet..." Sango said, blushing a bit.

"I see..." Miroku started, getting close to her ear.

"Make sure to finish something after you've started it, dear Sango." Miroku whispered, kissing her neck slowly.

Sango blushed and thought to herself. _'What have I gotten myself into?'_

* * *

><p>"Come on, Inuyasha! There's a Ramen Shop down here!" Kagome said, pulling him along.<p>

At the word of Ramen, Inuyasha's ears perked up quickly, and looked at Kagome. "Ramen?" He asked, letting Kagome guide him to the heavenly food. "Yep! And their's Oden too!" She giggled, seeing the little vendor at the end of the dirt path. "I'm really hungry, so come on!" She said, stopping and sitting on the small stools the shop had set out.

Inuyasha sat next to her, and smiled small at her. She smiled back, and looked up at the woman at the counter.

"Can we get 3 bowls of Ramen, and a bowl of Oden please?" She asked. The woman nodded, and started to get their food. Kagome turned to Inuyasha, who looked like he was about to drool. She giggled, and rested her chin on her hand. _'Does he realize he looks like an excited puppy?'_ She asked herself. As the woman brought him the Ramen, his eyes lit up.

_'Apparently not..._' She sighed mentally, Oden appearing in front of her.

Kagome looked up, and thanked the woman, giving her 400 yen. "Thank you." She said again, before digging into her own food.

By the time Kagome was half way through her food, Inuyasha had long gone finished his Ramen. "Can I get two more bowls of the Ramen?" He asked the lady, the girl nodding her head. Kagome just hung her head, and tried to finish her food. _'He has to be the only guy I know, who can eat like that...other than Kouga...'_ Kagome thought sadly.

Kagome pushed her bowl away from her, and hopped off the stool.

"Are you ready Inuyasha?" She asked, already knowing that he was done with the two other bowls of Ramen he ordered not 1 minute ago.

Inuyasha slurped up his last noodle with satisfaction. "Yeah. Let's go." He said, standing next to his girlfriend.

He snaked an arm around her waist, and kissed the juncture between her neck and shoulder, getting her mating mark, making her shiver. "I'm sorry that I ignored you when we ate back there..." He apologized, kissing her neck again. This caused her to shiver again and smile. "It's ok, Inuyasha...I could tell that you were hungry...that's why I brought you to that Ramen Shop." She said, turning her head towards him.

"Hmmmm...then...why don't we do something action packed...I really need someone fighting one another..." He said, walking down the dirt path, his mate forever in his arms. Kagome nodded in agreement. "Me too. Let's go see if there's some sword fights or something..." She said, taking his hand gently, about ready to lead him.

"No." He said, stopping her.

A look of confusion crossed Kagome's face as Inuyasha stopped her.

"Let me lead you..." He whispered, pulling her along.

"You are to enjoy, and relax at this festival. No getting sad on me. We'll see a few sword fights, and then we have to meet up with everyone else." He said, slowing down a bit. "And I heard it's only adults...so, we fit into that category..."

"Ok." She mumbled, holding his hand tight.

* * *

><p>Inuyasha led Kagome through the crowd of people, never once loosening his grip on her hand. He would glance back ever so often to look at her angelic face, to get an image of her, before having to navigate through this cluster hell of people. But Kagome kept close to him, no matter could then hear the cheers of fans and adults, and the clashing of swords, the vibration and sound of metal going throughout the area. Inuyasha smirked as he saw a man get thrown from the dirt field, flying over him and Kagome, and landing on some hay behind. What Kagome saw in front of her amazed her beyond comprehension. The whole area in front of the couple was a ginormous field, surrounded in a large, and tall fence, with spectators watching intently. Kagome walked closer to get a better look, but was stopped by Inuyasha.<p>

"Inuyasha...what's wrong?" She asked, looking up at his topaz eyes.

Withing his chest, a deep growl began to emit from him, alerting her immediately. "Inuyasha." She said, setting her small hand on his cheek, calming him quickly, but Inuyasha continued to look at the field, his eyes looking rather dark.

"I don't like the scent something is giving off around here...and the aura...I think i've felt it before..." He mumbled, holding Kagome close to him.

Kagome nodded, and walked with Inuyasha, her being by his side the whole time.

They watched as people were thrown out of the field, someone else taking his or her place. People would roar in excitement and rage as one opponent was, yet again, thrown out of the field...by green roots or tentacles.

Kagome then could sense the evil aura, coming from the person, and cringed. "Something's wrong here..." She mumbled, glaring down at the field. Inuyasha nodded in agreement. "I've felt this aura...even at home...the cold, chilly feeling...I can feel it now...it's powerful" She said, closing her eyes.

"Let's go...We need to find everybody else and get out of here..." He said, standing up.

"You there, sir~!" A man girlishly yelled, getting Inuyasha's attention. "Me?" He asked, pointing at himself.

The other man nodded.

"Yes! Would you like to participate in this fight?" He asked. Inuyasha gave him a weird look. "No." He replied, taking Kagome by the arm, and walking away. "But the grand prize is a year supply of Ramen~!" He yelled, making Inuyasha stop instantly. "Ramen?" He asked, turning around.

_'Juuuuuust great...'_ Kagome thought, sighing mentally.

"You mean, if I fight this stupid thing, and win...I get a year supply of Ramen?" He asked, Kagome letting go of his arm. The man nodded, and smiled. "Yes sir. If you would come with me...-"

"Wait! I'm coming, too! I want to participate in this also..." Kagome said, walking up to the man.

"Well of coarse! The more the merrier!" He said, leading the couple into a large tent.

"Kagome...please don't do this..." Inuyasha asked, stopping her for a second.

"And why not?" She asked angrily.

"I don't want you to get hurt." He said, trying to reason with her.

"It doesn't matter at the moment. I'm curious to see what this aura is...I've felt it before, and it's worrying me..." She said, staring up at him.

"Fine. But if you get hurt once, so help me, i'm getting you out, ya hear?" He said, Kagome nodding and grabbing his hand.

Inuyasha shook his head, and walked through a sheet, following the man into what looked like a waiting area.

"Kagome?"

"Inuyasha?"

"They're here!"

"Great. Dog Breath is here..."

Voices called, sounding utterly surprised...yet others weren't

Kagome looked, and saw Miroku and Sango. Miroku was dressed, in what looked like, Monk garbs, holding a staff, and Sango was in a black suit, covered in pink armor, and a humongous boomerang on her back. Kagome then saw Ayame and Kouga, both dressed in wolf pelts, and armor also, having multiple blades on them.

"What's going on?" Kagome asked.

Ayame and Sango ran up to her, and gave her hugs. "We felt this aura, and came to see what was going on...when we got here, and man told us about a year supply of Ramen...we followed him here, and he dressed us in this stuff..." Sango said, looking at Kagome.

"The same just happened to us..." Inuyasha mumbled, looking at Kouga and Miroku. "You guys wanted the Ramen, right?" He asked, walking up to them.

They nodded.

"Look...even if it is Ramen, it's free. And we know how to fight..."

They smiled.

Inuyasha smiled back.

All of a sudden, Rin came running in, Sesshomaru at her heels. He was dress in white hakamas, and a white and red haori. He had sharp armor on, a yellow and purple sash tied around his hip, and a white fluffy boa on his right shoulder.

"What's with the boa?" Inuyasha snickered, everybody laughing a bit.

Sesshomaru glared at his brother, and brought a dull sword to his neck. "Do not insult me." He said, pressing the blade to his neck.

Inuyasha jumped back, growling. "What the hell?" He asked.

Sesshomaru glared at him. "I am going to win that supply of Ramen...even if it means hurting you..." He mumbled, placing the blade into it's sheath. Rin then came up from behind Sesshomaru and hugged, him, calming him down. "Be nice Sesshy...even if you have to fight Inuyasha..." she said, giggling a bit. "I don't want to participate, but you can, Kagome. You're part Miko. So that'll help." Rin said, walking up to her.

"True..." Kagome mumbled.

The man walked back into the tented area, and clapped happily. **(A/N: Can you guess who the man is? Starts with a J and is one of seven!)**

"Sir and Miss..we need to get you dressed~!" He said, grabbing both of them, and pushing them into a changing area. "Here, here and here!" He man happily said, throwing clothing items over the door and into their hands. "Change into these quickly, and come and wait for the final event!" He said.

Kagome looked at the outfit with a questioning look. She slipped off her yukata and put on the white haori a red string being tied to it. She then slipped into the red, baggy hakama's and tied it in the back. There was a ribbon on the ground, that had apparently fallen from the clothing, and she picked it up. "Hmm?" She stared at it for a moment, and tied her hair back with it, stepping out of the dressing room.

Everyone looked at her.

"You look like a Shrine Maiden!" Miroku exclaimed, Sango, Ayame, and Rin running over to her.

"I...do?" She asked.

"Definitely!" Rin said happily.

"I've seen some of the paintings here, and heard the stories...you look like the ancient guardian of a jewel called 'The Jewel of Four Souls', or 'The Shikon Jewel'." A voice said, making people turn around. They saw the man who had dragged them here, and just looked at him.

"What do you mean, sir?" Kagome asked, facing the man completely.

"Please, call me Jankotsu! Now. The Shikon Jewel was an ancient relic, guarded by a very powerful Miko Priestess, name Kikyo. Unfortunately, she was killed, and the jewel was burned with her body. There are many stories and tales on how the jewel was reborn and stolen, and then later on banished from this world. This is what this festival revolves around." Jankotsu explained, getting closer to them, the guys in particular.

**(A/N: HAHAHA! Jankotsu!)**

"So your telling me, this whole festival is for a stupid jewel?" Inuyasha asked angrily, appearing behind Jankotsu. "Because if it's for a jewel, i'm getting out of this get up." Inuyasha said, pointing to the clothes.

Inuyasha was currently in large, red hakamas and a red haori, and a white under shirt. And he didn't look too happy either. "Hey Inuyasha." Kagome said, walking up to him, and hugging him. "You look nice!" She giggled, pulling on the red haori a bit. Inuyasha turned his head, a bit red, his ears twitching a bit.

"Well..." Jankotsu started.

"The festival is technically about the people who had rid the jewel of the earth, killing the evil demon that had stolen it." He said, crossing his arms. "And you seven are portraying these 7 warriors that had destroyed it, or the main event of this battle!" He explained.

"And you miss..." He said, pointing at Rin. "Look like one of the warriors courtisane's (fancy word for a ward). He had two, and one was a human girl. He had mated her after the jewel was destroyed."

Rin looked at him, and then up to Sesshomaru.

"But some say all the warriors di-."

All of a sudden, a bell was heard, and the fans and people started to yelled and cheer.

"Well!" That's your que!" Jankotsu said, smiling before skipping off.

"Wait! If were suppose to fight, what do some of us use as weapons?" Kouga called to him.

Jankotsu looked back.

"I don't know~!" Jankotsu skipped off, singing and humming.

"Well that's just frikin' great..." Inuyasha mumbled, walking towards the edge of the opening of the tent.

Sesshomaru turned to Rin. "Please stay here... thinks it's safer in here, then out there..." He mumbled, kissing her on the lips lightly. Rin nodded. "Ok, Sesshy..." She smiled, patting his head.

Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Ayame, Miroku and Kouga turned towards the opening of the tent. "Ready?" Inuyasha asked everyone. They all nodded. "Let's go kick some ass!" Sango yelled, running out the tent. "YEAH!" They all roared, minus Sesshomaru, and ran out the tent after Sango, being faced with a figure, standing in the middle of the field, wearing a baboon skin.

Inuyasha looked around to look for weapons, and spotted a few swords and weapons.

Kagome ran over to the bow and a sling of arrows, and grabbed it, taking an arrow from the basket. Kouga grabbed a set of metal claws, chained to each other, and smirked. "This is an ancient Ookami weapon..." He whispered, putting it on his claws. Ayame grabbed the same thing as Kouga, and smiled at him. Sesshomaru walked over to the stack of swords and pulled out a red katana, with a red rayskin, and held it firm. All that was left was a rust old looking sword, the blade chipped to high hell and the rayskin torn to hell also.

"Dammit! this thing looks useless!" He said, picking it up.

"Stop whining, dog breath! We have a problem!" Kouga yelled, deep chuckling being heard from the man in the weird baboon skin.

"It seems the reincarnations of the the warriors that tried to kill me have come back for more..." The man chuckled.

"Who are you?" Kagome asked.

The man chuckled again. "I am Naraku...Kukuku...ona...you look like the dead Priestess that had died by me 500 years ago...and it will happen again..." He chuckled again. (He likes to chuckle...)

Kagome began to shudder, feeling the disgusting aura creep up on her. "Inuyasha..." She mumbled, clutching the bow. Inuyasha already knew why Kagome was saying his name. This was the same aura he felt outside of the arena not ten minutes ago. "Guys...be careful..." Inuyasha said before charging at the man.

The spectators screamed in anticipation and getting pumped for this fight.

Inuyasha charged at the man from the side, swinging the sword at his hip. Naraku swiftly moved out of the way, sending one of his creepy tentacles at Inuyasha, knocking him to the ground.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled, putting an arrow on the quiver of the bow, and pulled back.

She could feel a pulse of hot energy run from her to the bow and then to the arrow like lightning as she held the arrow in it's place.

'_What the?'_

She shot it at the man, Naraku, the arrow slicing through the air. A pink light formed around it, enveloping it in spiritual light. As it began to get faster and closer to Naraku, it suddenly sliced through his body, purifying half of it, his face twisting into a pained look, crying out in pain. (haha) Kagome looked shocked, and stepped back.

"This'll be easier than I-."

"Kagome! Watch out!" Sango cried, throwing her boomerang at her.

Kagome ducked and the giant bone hide sliced one of the tentacles off. Kagome breathed a sign of relief, and grabbed another arrow, setting it in the quiver.

* * *

><p>Inuyasha held the rust sword, and cursed it for being useless.<p>

"Come on, you piece of scrap metal! Do something!" He yelled at hit, swinging it around. Inuyasha saw that Kagome saw knocked down by the tentacle and ran to her. "Kagome!" He yelled, slicing it off clean with his claws. He picked her up by her waist, and saw she was knocked out cold. He kissed her forehead, and held the sword out in front of him.

Suddenly, the sword pulsed, and transformed into a larger, and wider sword, the Rayskin repaired, and creme colored fur appeared at the hilt. It almost looked like a fang.

Inuyasha gawked at it, and held Kagome closer to him.

"Inuyasha!" Miroku yelled.

Inuyasha whipped around, and saw a tentacle shoot at him, and sliced it with the sword, completely destroying it. "Thanks!" He yelled, running to the other side of the the field, Kagome in his arms.

_**XxXxXxXxX**_

Sesshomaru watched the man named Naraku with his eyes in slits. Looking at every move he made, and how he moved, Sesshomaru noticed something. _'This aura and scent is dark...but it can't possibly be the real person, Naraku. The moves aren't fluent enough for it to to a demon...or in any case, a half demon.'_

"It's puppetry..." He said.

He then pulled out a sword, the blade glowing a dark red color. The power passed from the blade's handle to Sesshomaru's hand, making him look down at the sword.

_**'I am the Demon Sword, Tokijin...'**_ The demon sword spoke._** 'I will serve under the until death.**_**'** It spoke again.

Sesshomaru just looked at it. "This Sesshomaru will not be killed by fake copy of a weak half-demon." He said, walking over to the battle. "And He shall not be decieved by this madness and arrogance."

_**XxXxXxXxX**_

As Sesshomaru stood there, Miroku and Sango came at Naraku from the left and right. Sango swung the boomerang at Naraku, slicing off half of his tentacles. Miroku then started to slice at the other ones, disintegrating them into dust as his sacred staff hit them.

"Come on!" Sango yelled in frustration, now just randomly slicing at Naraku.

"Just focus, Sango!" Miroku yelled, throwing sutras at the tentacles coming his way.

"I can't this guy keeps regenerating to quickly!" She yelled.

Ayame ran and clawed her way to Naraku, trying to keep up with everything he was throwing at her. Kouga was helping also, but is was slow paced.

All of a sudden, Sesshomaru jumped into the sky, and brought the blade down on Naraku and obliterated him, leaving nothing but pieces of flesh and hair. Ayame and Kouga stopped in their tracks.

"Wait...it is over?" Ayame asked.

Sesshomaru sheathed the blade and turned to walk away, but not until a tentacle wrapped around his legs and threw him into the sky, making him land on the ground into a crater. Sesshomaru wasn't moving after that.

Rin jumped from her place and screamed.

**"SESSHOMARU!" **

She ran onto the field, but Jankotsu was holding her back. "Dear! You must stay here! It is too dangerous!" He said.

"I don't care! He's not moving-."

Her sentence was cut short when a bright yellow light engulfing the arena.

**"KAZE NOT KIZU!"**

Was heard as the light destroyed the remaining of the demon.

* * *

><p>People watched as Inuyasha had destroyed the demon in one swing of his sword, their faces in shock. But then, their cheers and roars were heard, making the gang look around.<p>

Rin escaped from Jankotsu's hands and ran to Sesshomaru, lifting him up so she could see his face. "Sesshomaru?" She asked, seeing the blade that went through his right arm. Sesshomaru looked up at Rin, and touched her face. "I am fine, Rin. Nothing to worry over." He said, trying to sit up.

Rin help him to sit up, and then got him to stand.

"Are you ok! The blade and the blood..." She said, looking at the wound bleed down his arm.

"It is alright..." He said, grabbing the blade's hilt and pulling the sword out of him. He threw the blade to the ground and held Rin in his arms.

_**XxXxXxXxX**_

Inuyasha came walking over to Ayame, Sango, Miroku and Kouga and smirked, Kagome awake and in his arms. "I. Win." He said simply, earning a punch from Kagome on the shoulder. "Hey; at least that Naraku guy is gone." Kagome said.

"Yeah." They all agreed.

Kagome walked towards Rin and Sesshomaru, who were walking over to them at a slowed pace. "Sesshomaru! Is he alright, Rin?" Kagome asked, looking at his limp arm.

"I don't know...he says he can't move his arm and it feels numb." She said, tears going down her face. Kagome's eyes went a little sad, and she looked at the arm. "Sesshomaru. Can you try and move a finger or two?" Kagome asked him.

"I will try..." He said, rolling his shoulder.

Kagome looked down at his hand as he strained to move a finger, and saw it twitch just a bit.

She put on a determined look and grabbed his hand gently. "Ok. So it looks like you can still move it...but only slightly. I'm gonna try something, so just bear with me." She said, closing her eyes.

_'Is she going to use her Miko powers?'_ Rin asked herself, holding Sesshomaru tighter.

Kagome focused her energy on Sesshomaru.

_'Ok. I need to find a certain energy that won't _kill_ Sesshomaru while healing him...grrrr...this is frustrating!' _She thought to herself, feeling a white-hot burning sensation run from her core to her hands. _'Wait...is this it?'_ She asked herself, seeing a pink light on her hands.

Everyone watched as Sesshomaru's arm was engulfed in a pink light and slowly disappeared, leaving just a puddle of blood where it would have dripped if it would have still been bleeding.

She then saw Sesshomaru moving his fingers, Rin hugging him tighter.

"You're alright!" She laughed.

"Yes...and...thank Kagome." Sesshomaru said, Rin snuggling into his chest with the biggest smile on her face. Kagome nodded and smiled. "Anytime." Inuyasha then snaked his arm around her waist and kissed her neck. "Yep! That's my smexy mate for ya!" Inuyasha said kissing her neck some more. "Inuyasha! Stop it! Not in public!" She blushed, smacking him away.

"Ok, ok...but I'm bringing you someplace later...after we all have some of that free Ramen!"

"Uhhh...ahehe...excuse me..." Jankotsu interrupted, smiling sweetly.

"Yeah, Jankotsu?" Ayame asked, Kouga wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

"Ah, yes. Well...you see...what I said about the free Ramen...weeeeellllll...it was lying. It's only for this festival. You can get free ramen HERE. Juuuuusssst not anywhere else." He said, backing away from a certain Hanyou.

"What did you say?" Everybody said, their faces turning dark and there eyes glowing red.

Jankotsu's eyes went wide and he turned around. "DON'T KILL ME!" He screamed, running out of the arena.

As soon as they didn't see Jankotsu anymore, they turned back, Inuyasha letting out a frustrated sigh. "Damn! So that was all for nothing?" He yelled.

"No. Not exactly."

"She's right."

"True."

"Mmmmhmmm!"

"Hnnn..."

"Can we eat now?"

"Sure why not?"

"Come on! I mean, we get free ramen, right?"

"Yeah..."

"True."

"Then let's go get some!"

**"YEAH!"**

The group left the arena happily, in search of the ramen shops and sushi bars to eat.

* * *

><p>"Hey Inu? Where are we going" Kagome asked her new fiancé. The two were just at the Autumn festival not long ago, and Inuyasha had won the supposed 'year supply of Ramen', when Inuyasha started to bring her to a scheduled spot.<p>

"Seriously Inuyasha. Where are you taking us?" Kagome asked gripping his hand tighter.

Inuyasha chuckled.

"You'll see" he said, taking a few steps towards an unfamiliar area to Kagome.

Inuyasha let go of her hand and walked behind her, covering her eyes. "It's a surprise; now come on...I'll lead the way." He whispered into her ear.

Inuyasha continued walking, Kagome still in front of him with his hands in front of her eyes . After a couple of minutes, Inuyasha finally stopped "Okay...Open" He took his hands off her eyes and heard her gasp.

Right in front of the two of them were blue and white blooming cherry blossoms surrounding a lake of clear water, which was reflecting the white, glowing cressant . It was absolutely beautiful. (A/N: This scene is from the Inuyasha final act endng 3)

Kagome turned around to Inuyasha "Wow. How did you find this?" she asked amazed.

Inuyasha chuckled.

"When I was little, my parent would always come down here to Sendai. It this area was one of my favourite spots as a child...before...ya know..." He then looked at her with loving eyes

"I then promised myself that I would never show anyone this spot," He kissed her forehead, "Unless that person was the person I promised to be with for my entire life; The person I trust the most in the whole world," He kissed her lightly on the nose "The person who I am completely and utterly in love with that I would do anything to make them happy." Inuyasha then looked at her teary eyes and kissed her hands that were gripping his "And that person…" He kissed her on the lips with all the love and care that he had for her.

He pulled apart soon and looked into her now teary eyes

"Is you, Kagome."

Kagome was now crying tears of joy.

Never in her life had she met a person that she loved so much in the world, to find that they love her back with just as much love and passion. She went on her tip-toes and wrapped her arms around his neck, his arms went around her waist and pulled each other close. After Kagome's tears were gone she finally grew the courage to say the one thing that she's always wanted to say to Inuyasha "Inuyasha. Make love to me tonight...once more..." She whispered into his ear.

She bit her bottom lip and looked up at him. "Baby...I thought you'd never ask..." Inuyasha growled.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(***~LEMON WARNING! IF YOU DON'T WANNA READ, THEN SKIP~***)<strong>_

Inuyasha growled as Kagome said those words to him. He pulled her out of his arms and motioned her to lay down on the cool grass. He slowly removed his upper kimono and spread it across the ground for Kagome to lay down on. He nipped at her ear. "Kagome, I love you so much" He said before reaching down to try and remove her kimono from her body.

He undid her obi, and threw it to the side, unwrapping the yukata from her body.

In a matter of moments, Kagome was bare naked under her fiancé. She tried covering herself up with her naked arms, but they were pulled down by the grip of her hanyou.

Inuyasha looked down at his mate.

He gave in a devilish smirk as he watched her try and cover herself. He grabbed her wrist and pulled them on each side of her. He leaned in forward so that their lips were nearly touching and he whispered, "Don't," He relaxed her wrists.

"Your beautiful...you know this...and so do I..." He said before kissing her on the lips with all the passion in the world, at the same time thrusting into her nether lips, breaking her virginal barrier once again.

As Inuyasha broke her virgin pride again, Kagome half screamed but wasn't heard as she was so drowned up in the kiss.

When Inuyasha parted from their kiss, he looked down at Kagome and saw her trying to hold back her tears. Inuyasha leaned in and whispered n her ear "I'm so sorry Kagome," he kissed her ear "tell me when you want this pain to turn into pleasure" and before he knew it, Kagome was soon panting beneath him.

"Inu…yasha" Kagome panted "Make love. Now!" she practically screamed at him as she rocked her hips against his.

Inuyasha chuckled "If you're sure," he thrust into her making her moan "Then I'll make that love, passionate," He thrust into her again, moving closer to her ear "hot," again he thrust, moving closer and closer to her ear until he whisperd huskily "and rough"

Before Kagome knew it, Inuyasha had started pounding into her with such an incredible speed that she couldn't keep up with. Her moans kept getting louder and louder and her release was soon to come. "Inuyasha…" she panted out, she looked to where Inuyasha and herself joined and practically moaned aloud at the sight. It wasn't long until Kagome finally felt her release "INUYASHA!" she screamed out as she orgasmed.

Inuyasha felt her release but kept pounding into her. He soon pulled out of her, earning a whimper from his mate, and flipped her onto her stomach and hauled her ** up to his manhood. Doggy-style.

Inuyasha pounded into her from behind with an increased speed. Kagome had come at least two more times in that position and Inuyasha soon felt his release. A couple more thrusts and Inuyasha finally released "KAGOME! I'M COM-" he didn't get to finish his sentence as his seed shot deep inside Kagome.

They soon collapsed on their discarded kimonos, yukata's and hakamas and Inuyasha pulled out of Kagome, making her turn her naked body around to see her face.

They made eye contact and kissed with all the passion in the world. They soon pulled apart and Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her tiny frame.

"I love you Kagome" Inuyasha said reaching behind her to pull one of the kimonos over their bodies.

"And I love you Inuyasha" Kagome said snuggling into his chest. "I'll love you for the rest of my life" Kagome murmured quietly, closing her eyes. "Are you going to sleep?" Inuyasha asked, holding her tighter.

_**(***~ LEMON HAS ENDED. FOR THOSE WHO DIDN'T READ IT MAY START HERE~***)**_

* * *

><p>Kagome opened her eyes again to look at her mate again. "No...just exhausted..." She said.<p>

Inuyasha laughed. "I bet..."

Kagome then looked up at the sky, to see millions and millions of stars shining down on them, and, of coarse, the moon and it's pale glow. "I feel so...small...under this starry sky, but a little bigger next to you..." She whispered.

Inuyasha nodded in agreement. "Me too.." He mumbled.

The couple laid there, watching the sky with wonder. "We should get back...they're probably waiting for us." Inuyasha said, sitting up. Kagome snuggled into his chest before looking for her yukata, slipping it on her body. The water looked glassy with the moon reflecting on it. She stared at it, and slipped on everything else, her sandals included, waiting for Inuyasha.

He stood, and wrapped an arm, around her waist. "I love you, mate..." He purred, kissing her lips softly. It wasn't a hard, passionate kiss, but a loving, simple kiss. It warmed Kagome's heart greatly. "I love you, too, my mate...forever..."

"And always..." He finished for her.

* * *

><p>Sango sat between Miroku's legs, his arms around her waist lazily, and Sango leaning against him comfortably.<p>

She held her hand up to the sky and watched the silver band on her finger glisten in the moonlight, a smile playing her face perfectly. A hand then covered her own, a silver band on the hand as well.

"Mmmm...my dear Sango...do you like it? I mean...I can get you something more detailed-."

"No, Miroku. I love it. Thank you." She said, clasping her hand around his and bringing it to her lips, kissing it softly.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Positive." She smiled.

Miroku nodded. "Well...if I haven't told you enough. I love you." He said, kissing her neck softly.

Sango giggled and turned her head to the side, giving him more access.

"I love you too, Miroku." She smiled before closing her eyes and thinking of her future ahead of her.

For her and Miroku.

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru and Rin walked through the festival again, winning more and more games, meaning more and more stuffed animals. To Rin's surprise, she found a doll that looked exactly like Sesshomaru and one of Inuyasha. She made sure to get both and give the Inuyasha plushie to Kagome.<p>

Ayame and Kouga had found a small area that had other wolfe demons, who were holding a traditional Ookami dance. They participated, as part of their mating, and had gotten fur pelts as gifts.

Both couples both found places to rest for an hour or so, telling they loved one another

* * *

><p>All four of the couples had laid under that same moon, telling one another small and sweet things, wandering what was going to happen next; what was in store for them tomorrow.<p>

But none of them worried greatly.

They knew that they had each other, and that was all that mattered.

The next morning, they had all made it back home the next morning, getting many hugs and kisses from family members and parents.

They all smiled at each other, knowing things were ok...

For now...

* * *

><p><strong>MUAHAHAHA! AND MY SISTER SAID I COULDN'T DO IT! And so...that concludes the last chapter of Hachidori! I want to thank everyone who has been with me throughout the whole story! *Sniffle* Thank you so much! Until then, please read my other two stories! And you never know...a sequel...or a prequel...may make it's way here...WELL! I would also like to give thanks to InuEared Miko of Darkness for writing the lemon! She deserves much credit also!<strong>

**So, please review! I think I may break down into tears if I don't stop typing. And please. If you want info on the sequel, just PM me for info! *Sniffle***

**Review!**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	25. AN

X.X.x.X.X

_**HOLA~! Just in case you didn't know :P I just put out the Prequel to HachiDori! :D I hope you read it because it took me FOREVER to type, and because, well, i'm a procrastinator :P All I can say is that I hope you all continue to support it and give me any feedback. Positive or negative :) There is the possibility that I may continue The SnowBoarders, and there's no doubt in my mind that I'll continue The Hearts of Lost Hanyous. **_

_**:)**_

_**To only think It stared out as a joke from one of my friends XD**_

_**And by the way, If you have ANY ideas for The SnowBoarders, please tell me :D**_

_**Ja Ne~!**_

_****_X.X.x.X.X


End file.
